LA DIOSA DEL DESTINO
by Sakura Chiii
Summary: El destino comenzó a mostrarme lo que me faltaba… amor. ¿Amor a qué? No sé, a la vida, a lo que fuera… no sabía que era el amor, no tenía en algún momento planeado sentirlo. El transcurso de mi vida se llenó de puras ironías.
1. Last Memories

**Last memories**

Estaba ahí, alrededor de un bosque esplendido, años atrás solo veía un montón de árboles sin sentido no entendía porque razón muchos se aventuraban en él, acaso no les gustaba estar en la cuidad, en el pueblo, en la villa, era muchos los que atravesaban aquellos majestuosos árboles, algunos por necesidad de buscar que comer, otros para huir o esconderse, otros para llegar a otros lugares y muy pocos a los que él consideraba locos que solo iban a platicar al bosque, la tranquilidad de ese lugar daba muchas oportunidades para reflexionar, para encontrar el camino, para relajarse, el no entendía como eso podía ser posible en un lugar como ese, era lo que pensaba cuando era niño…

Hoy cada semana sin falta salía temprano de su casa para aventurarse en él, se había convertido en parte de su rutina, pasaba todo el día ahí, no es porque se escondiera de algo, no era porque quisiera huir de su situación, no, no era nada de eso, él llegaba para reflexionar, para calmar su agitado corazón.

Ya era casi media tarde el descansaba ahí en medio de un claro en ese majestuoso y esplendido bosque, sobre la hierba ya tanto tiempo haciendo lo mismo que ya se había acostumbrado a aquella por lo que ya no sentía comezón alguna por el contacto con ella. Lentamente se levantaba a para sentarse aun sin abrir sus ojos, estirando sus músculos por tenerlos sin movimiento alguno por mucho tiempo.

 **Es momento de regresar a casa… casa mmmm ahora puedo decir que ese lugar es mi hogar, es sorprendente que aun llevando toda mi vida ahí, hasta hace poco lo llame realmente MI HOGAR. Debo de apurarme o esa persona en verdad se preocupara jajajaja** \- a su mente llego aquella cara de preocupación, aun no lograba entender como su vida había tomado este rumbo, si alguien alguna vez le hubiera dicho que terminaría así simplemente le hubiera tachado de loco, el cómo era en todo su magnífica presencia atravesando su vida actual, era algo que nadie en este mundo hubiera llegado a creer, no, no siendo como él era años atrás.

Caminaba buscando la salida de aquel lugar, sabía que hoy se había adentrado más de lo acostumbrado al bosque, pero extrañamente por más que se adentrara en él, siempre encontraba el camino para salir, eso no era de su preocupación, admiraba cada pequeño detalle al su alrededor, su cambio de vida le había permitido que se volviera más observador, miraba hasta el detalle más mínimo para así poder encontrar el encanto de las cosas, llego verdaderamente a apreciar todo lo que lo rodea.

 **Oh que tenemos aquí en verdad que ya tienes manzanas, creo que esta noche tendremos conejitos de manzanas… definitivamente se emocionara mucho por las manzanas-** Con destreza subió al árbol para poder cortar algunas manzanas, cada vez que salía llevaba algo con él, ya sea frutas o plantas medicinales, en una ocasión se dio el lujo de llevar pescado, por lo que siempre cargaba consigo una pequeña bolsa para cargar lo que sea que llevara.

 **Amigo mío, mil gracias por las manzanas-** Agradecía a la naturaleza sus frutos, aprendió a hacerlo, estaba feliz por hacerlo. **_Quien iba a imaginar que aquí me sentiría tan bien, mmmm cuando era pequeño no creía en el destino, no creía que todos tenemos un propósito, no creía que existieran personas predestinadas a encontrarse, no creía en nada, no me importaba nada, es irónico como la vida te golpea tan fuerte que caes, caes y caes, tan pero tan abajo, no, no al suelo, sino que aun agujero, aun agujero muy profundo del cual solo vez oscuridad, solo eso, algunos dicen que siempre hay una pequeña luz, muchos en su afán de salir no la ven aun teniéndola enfrente, hasta mucho tiempo después logran salir de ahí, pero yo, yo no vi esa luz, yo estaba sumergido en la oscuridad, no tenía intenciones de salir, no era mi prioridad, no es que me sintiera bien ahí, es solo que… para que iba a salir mi vida estaba planeada desde antes que yo naciera, entonces para que aferrarse a la nada, no, no valía la pena para mí, tenía si y solo si aceptar lo que el "destino" tenía para mí, en ningún momento recriminaba a mis padres, la dureza de ellos solo se debió a su posición, lo entiendo muy bien fue el hecho de donde nací, pero yo amo a mis padres, así que la verdad no me molesto haber nacido ahí. Recuerdo tantas cosas de mi niñez, muchas gratas, otras tristes, la verdad es que tuve una vida muy acomodada, no me falto nada, nada a excepción de una sola cosa, no sabía que era, no lo supe hasta que por fin el destino comenzó a mostrarme lo que me faltaba… amor. ¿Amor a qué? No sé, a la vida, a lo que fuera… no sabía que era el amor, no tenía en algún momento planeado sentirlo. Recuerdo que a los 10 años ella, una niña que me parecía hermosa, me dijo que tenía una profecía para mí. Reí en mis adentros ya estoy grande para cosas de niños, ella dijo:_**

 ** _—_** _la profecía dice que encontraras el amor en el momento menos indicado, en la situación menos pensada y de la persona menos esperada, así que una vez lo encuentres se feliz, se feliz desde el fondo de tu corazón se feliz. —_

 ** _Recuerdo haber reído como loco ante esas palabras, era demasiado absurdo, era una completa locura. ¿Qué si la profecía se hizo realidad?… bueno no sé si era la profecía o el destino, pero lo hizo. Nada fue color de rosa, nada fue solo alegría, nadie me dijo que sería fácil, todos aquellos que en verdad han amado algo han llorado hasta sangre, escuchaba como todos aquellos que ya tenían doncella, se jactaban de como la habían conquistado, como habían hasta peleado por su amor, todo para que ellas los escogieran, yo estaba apartado de todo eso, a mí, a mí se me asignaría contra mi voluntad a una doncella, obviamente no iba a ser feliz, recuerdo que mi madre me dijo:_**

 ** _—_** _quizás con el tiempo la ames_ _ **,**_ _pero…_ _ **—dijo ella: —**_ _quien sabe lo que la diosa del destino tiene para ti… —_ _ **No le tome importancia a tales palabras, quizás no supe que era lo que trataba de decirme.**_

 ** _Aun trato de recordar en que momento mi vida "pacifica" hasta cierto punto se volvió caótica, creo que fue con el tiempo. Dicen que las personas cambian, alguien me dijo una vez que eso era mentira, que las personas no cambian, ellas solo crean una fachada que sirve de escudo, pero ¿para qué? para defenderse, para no volver a pasar por otro sufrimiento o simplemente porque no tienen la debida confianza en las personas y mostrar su verdadero ser. Aun no logro entender eso… ¿yo cambie? sí, mi yo de niño es muy distinto a mi yo de joven y es muy distinto a mi yo actual, no, aun no me considero un adulto no creo que tenga la madurez para sentirme así pero ¿por qué? Porque mi esencia es la misma de cuando era pequeño. Pero entonces ¿en qué cambie? La respuesta es sencilla ahora todo lo veo desde otro punto de vista. Tal vez nunca me considere un adulto, quizás ante los ojos de otros lo soy, pero ante los míos no. Cree una máscara, no para protegerme, solo fue porque no quería contacto con nadie, desconfiaba de todos y a la vez de nadie, siempre me vi rodeado de personas, tenía si y solo si depender de ellas, por lo que debía de confiar._**

Estaba ahí caminando, aproximándose a la salida, su cabeza llena de pensamientos, reflexionando, su andar era automático, era como si sus pies conocieran el camino correcto para salir, era como si el bosque le abriera un camino libre para que él no se preocupara en ir pendiente de donde pisar. El bosque gustoso gozaba de la presencia de él, anhelaba todos los días que el regresara pronto a visitarlo, pero ¿por qué? Él era callado, él no abusaba de sus frutos, él no robaba, él llegaba ahí para pensar, para dormir, para hacerle preguntas que el gustosamente contestaría, pero ¿cómo el bosque le contestaría? el viento le ayudaba, una suave brisa para decirle que todo estaba bien, arboles bailando al compás del viento para hacerle sentir que ellos estaban ahí, a su lado, que en el bosque no estaba solo, coros de pájaros cantando a su alrededor para verle sonreír. Definitivamente todo aquello gozaba de su presencia.

 ** _Desde cuando comencé a adentrarme al bosque… la primera vez que entre, me aterrorice, escaba de algo, quería huir, quería perderme, el dolor era demasiado grande, quería… morir._**

 ** _Mi padre me encontró al siguiente día, había pasado la noche en la raíces de un árbol, estaba ahí acostado muerto en miedo, mi padre me cargo entre sus brazos y puso mi cara junto a su pecho y me susurro al oído:_**

 ** _—_** _mi niño, todo estará bien la diosa del destino nos sonreirá, ya lo veras… —_

 ** _Sus palabras me controlaron, caí dormido y exhausto en sus brazos. Recuerdo que desde entonces solo veía al bosque, cada vez que teníamos que ir a algún lugar trataba de no ver alrededor, mis ojos siempre estuvieron viendo hacia adelante, viendo el camino, el bosque dejo una marca de miedo en mí, su gran soberanía, su gran extensión me aterraba. El bosque no es tu enemigo era las palabras que me decían las personas que me rodeaban, el bosque si eres bueno con él, el bosque te cuida, cree en la magia decían cree… existe, el bosque es mágico. ¿Qué si creí en la magia en ese momento? No, no lo hice, lo creí muy infantil, pero ahora creo en la magia, es irónico como sucedió, pero sucedió. El transcurso de mi vida se llenó de puras ironías. Casi voy saliendo del bosque, es extraño que ahora sea como mi mejor amigo, cada semana vengo gustoso aquí, la verdad es que me gusta. El bosque cuida de mi como yo cuido de él, ambos tan iguales y la misma vez tan distintos, callados, serenos en momento mostramos nuestra furia, tan iguales y la misma vez tan distintos. Logro ahora poder ver el claro de la salida, ahí está el árbol que siempre toco cada vez que entro y salgo, es como si le saludara, como a una persona que tienes por educación hacerlo, pero para mí es muy grato hacerlo. Ahí está esa vista que solo desde aquí se tiene, arriba en esta media colina puedo ver mi hogar, las casas de los demás que viven aquí, su gran extensión, gente en la calle, niños jugando, el cielo tan majestuoso como solo él podía ser, el sol se oculta ya, provocando que las nubes adquieran ese todo anaranjado sin duda alguna el crepúsculo era algo que siempre se tiene que admirar, ahora comprendía porque habían artistas que pintaban aquella magnifica escena. Ahí está, sabía que estaría esperándome, no me gusta preocuparle, poso mi mano extendida en el tallo del árbol, te agradezco que me hayas recibido otra vez, me retiro y comienzo a bajar, veo que agitan sus brazos en el aire saludándome, no evito reírme la escena es muy graciosa, le grito:_**

 **-¡Estoy en casa!-** ** _a lo que me responden con una gran sonrisa en su rostro:_**

 **-¡Bienvenido a casa!-** ** _me pregunto cómo alguien puede irradiar tanta luz solo con una sonrisa, son misterios que me niego a conocer._**

 **Mira traje manzanas-** dice mientras extiende su mano para entregarlas,

— **¡Oh gracias! Hoy comeremos conejitos de manzanas, pero ¡no lo harás tú!, siempre los dejas sin orejitas. —** Decía riendo ante sus palabras y haciendo un puchero divertido.

— **Ok, ok hazlo tú, esas cosas delicadas son muy complicadas para mí, yo no estoy hecho para eso y lo sabes. —** Decía mientras caminaban a su hogar, sin duda alguna quien creería al ver aquella escena que ellos, se llevaban tan bien, eran tan distintos en todos los aspectos, pero ambos habían sufrido, compartían los mismos dolores pero, ambos se complementaban.

Al entrar a la casa uno se detiene en la puerta, se da la vuelta y observa otra vez el bosque. **_Gracias por el día de hoy, esperare con ansias la otra semana para volver, definitivamente siempre regresare..._** Era inmediatamente sacado de sus pensamientos una voz le llamaba desde adentro. Se veía feliz, era feliz.

— **Sí, ya oí, ya voy.—** Cerraba la puerta tras de sí afuera ya caía la noche, los niños iban entrando a su casa para cenar, se podía ver a las personas que venían después de una jornada de trabajo llegar a sus hogares, los comercios comenzaba a cerrar y sus dueños ir a casa. Sin duda alguna el ajetreo del día estaba terminado.


	2. ¿Cómo comenzo todo?

**¿Cómo comenzó todo?**

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar aquella pequeña villa, se comenzaba a escuchar el ruido de los animales, las personas ya están comenzando a hacer sus actividades diarias, la villa estaba situada en medio de ese gran bosque rodeada de árboles, cuatro caminos, los cuatro con distintas direcciones, de ellos se comenzaba a ver salir personas, comerciantes, viajeros, visitantes… todos buscando algo, ya sea que necesiten o simplemente quieran tener. La villa no era una de lujo, era bastante modesta, no le faltaba nada, había un pequeño mercado para personas que no podía cultivar, llegaban a comprar vegetales, frutas, todo lo que necesitaban, había un panadero el cual realizaba un excelente pan, tenía todas las posibilidades de salir de esa villa e ir a una mejor, una donde ganaría más, pero se negaba a hacerlo, pensaba que si realmente se iba de ahí, que iba a pasar con todos aquellos que compraban su pan, llegaría otro panadero y les ofrecería lo que desearan, pero se preguntaba ¿acaso a todos les gustara ese pan? Él era feliz ahí, la diosa del destino lo condujo a ese lugar cuando era joven, todos en la villa agradecían que la diosa del destino los llevara ahí, todos eran felices, todos y cada uno de ellos eran realmente felices.

La habitación era grande, estaban cerradas las cortinas pero aun así los juguetones rayos del sol se las ingeniaron para poder entrar, nadie que viera aquella habitación creería a quien pertenecía, era de lo más sencilla, una cama extensa en medio, un par de sillas aun lado, un ropero era lo único que no era del tamaño normal, nadie creería que dos personas compartían aquella habitación. Estaban ahí aun acostados en esa cama, uno de sus ocupantes aun dormía el otro ya tenían varios minutos de haber despertado, sabía muy bien que día era hoy, había pasado exactamente una semana y era su día, iba a visitar el bosque, lentamente se va levantando de la cama de manera de poder no despertar a quien aún dormía, se acercó a una pequeña mesa donde había un ancho deposito como un plato, un jarrón con agua adentro, lavo su rostro y lo seco. Se dirigió al ropero, lo abrió y escogió su ropa, sabia a perfección que tenía que usar tonos oscuros iba al bosque por lo que aunque no quisiera se ensuciaría y no quería causar más molestias. Toda la semana la había pasado con mucho trabajo, su posición le demandaba tiempo, pero siempre realizaba lo imposible por tener espacio para salir. Termino de acomodarse la ropa, se disponía a poner una pequeña daga en su cinturón y su bolsa, esa bolsa en la que siempre traía algo, de repente escucho:

— **Ya te vas, no ¿vas a desayunar?—** sabía de quien era esa voz por lo que solo se atrevió a ver sobre su hombro

— **Buenos días, sabes muy bien que no desayuno aquí cuando voy al bosque—** se limitó a decir, siempre pasaba lo mismo, era una rutina, siempre la misma pregunta, siempre la misma respuesta.

— ¡ **Oh! Eso ya lo sé… creí que ahora si lo harías, algún día, desayunaras aquí ¡lo sé!—** Nunca se cansaba de lo mismo, le encontraba divertido hacerlo siempre, se levanta de la cama y se coloca delante de él, le gustaba hacer eso, era feliz.

— **Sabes quizás algún día la diosa del destino decida que lo haga-** embozo una hermosa sonrisa y se acercó a quien tenía enfrente rápidamente dio en pequeño beso, apenas y se rozaron sus labios, hasta hace poco él se tomaba el atrevimiento de hacerlo, no lo detestaba es solo que no estaba acostumbrado a ese contacto. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, eso era lo único que no le gusta, sentirse vulnerable.

Ahí estaban los dos en la entrada de la casa, se disponía ya a estar de camino cuando sintió que lo detenían, se dio la vuelta asustado, recibió un beso, era mucho más intenso que el anterior, fue soltado

 **– Ten cuidado, no tardes y te estaré esperando —** Fueron sus palabras con esa sonrisa radiante, se limitó a asentir con su cabeza y partir. Subía por esa media colina, ya estando arriba dio vuelta y le vio aun en la puerta sonriéndole, era feliz, ambos lo eran.

 ** _Otra vez aquí amigo mío, siempre coloco mi mano en ti, siempre lo hago siempre lo hare, gracias por recibirme otra vez… Durante la semana alguien me pregunto si era feliz, mi respuesta fue un rotundo SI, pero me volvió a preguntar_**

 ** _—_** _¿si eres feliz porque siempre vas al bosque? ¿Acaso huyes de algo? —_ _ **Las preguntas no tuvieron ningún afecto sobre mí, YO voy al bosque porque me gusta estar ahí, no huyo de nada, soy feliz, muy feliz.**_

 ** _Comencé a venir al bosque porque aún no podía creer mi felicidad, me siento bien aquí… hoy cuando desperté recordé muchas cosas cuando era niño, recordé cuando salía a jugar con los demás niños, era divertido, esos habían sido mis mejores años._**

 ** _Si pidieran que relatara mi vida, creo que comenzaría cuando tenía 10 años, en el día en que presentaron a mi prometida. Recuerdo que la conocí antes, jugábamos juntos, para ser niña se comportaba como niño, no le importaba ensuciarse incluso pelearse, aun no podía creer que ella fuera así, era muy linda parecía muñeca, su tez blanca, su cabello negro hasta la altura de los hombros, nadie creería que ella fuera a jugar de esa manera, recién se había mudado a la villa, su padre era un gran comerciante, tenía negocios con muchas ciudades, pero había llegado a vivir ahí, el día que me la presentaron como mi prometida me sorprendí, no pensé que mi padre insistiera con eso otra vez, hace 3 años atrás pretendió comprometerme con una niña mayor que yo, recuerdo que ese día no dormí en casa, mi padre se enfureció mucho, pero ahora tres años después vuelve atraer a una niña para esto, recuerdo que sus palabras fueron:_**

 ** _—_** _Yo sé que has estado jugando con ella, así que no vengas en que no tienes nada en común con ella—_ _ **estaba totalmente derrotado, no había forma de decirle nada, ella me miraba con sus ojos a punto de llorar, no supe que hacer me tense, ella me miro y me dijo:**_

 ** _—_** _No te preocupes, sé que no estas a favor de las cosas arregladas, pero sabes algo… solo tú puedes romper este compromiso, como lo harás solo enamórate… —_

 _¿_ _ **Enamorarme? Era la primera vez que escuche que yo tenía que hacer eso, siempre habían dicho que si yo me casaba iba a hacer por conveniencia nunca por amor, pero acaso mis padres no se aman, se amaban antes de que se casaran… mi madre me dijo una vez:**_

 ** _—_** _quizás con el tiempo la ames_ _ **,**_ _pero…_ _ **—dijo ella:**_

 ** _—_** _quien sabe lo que la diosa del destino tiene para ti… —_ _ **acaso mi madre no amaba a mi padre, será que después de casados nació el amor entre ellos, no lo sé, nosotros no somos una familia común, haber nacido en cuna de oro no es grato, tu vida está regida por normas y reglas, haz esto, haz aquello, eso no lo debes hacer, eso no es propio de alguien como tú, pero ¿por qué nací en esta época?, había leído que anteriormente no existían reyes, todo aquel que busca conocimiento de algo es tachado de hereje, mi padre el Rey llevaba una buena relación con supuestos hechiceros, con gitanos, aquel acto nos hizo una abominación delante de los ojos de los reinos vecinos, cortaron toda comunicación con nosotros, el comercio había parado, estábamos en la ruina, la diosa del destino nos había abandonado… Poco tiempo después uno de los reinos vecinos había sido derrotado, nos asustamos, ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué querían? ¿Acaso nos atacarían?**_

 ** _La diosa del destino nos sonreía de nuevo, el nuevo Rey nos ayudó a salir otra vez adelante, él no era un tirano, él era un Rey bueno, su reino lo quiere nuestro reino le respeta, entonces ¿por qué la diosa no sonreía para mí? Estaba comprometido con alguien que no significaba nada para mí, ¿Por qué la diosa no me ayuda? No era que a esa niña le odiara, es solo que no quería, mi vida amarrada a alguien que no conozco era imposible,_**

 ** _—_** _¡Eres el príncipe! No puedes ir por ahí diciendo que nunca te casaras, eres el heredero de la corona o ¿acaso quieres que tus hermanos sean los herederos? —_

 ** _Eran las palabras de mi padre, había logrado con dificultad que a mis hermanos estas absurdas leyes no les afectaran, ellos debían ser libres de hacer lo que quisieran, yo era el mayor, yo debía de protegerles, yo sacrificaría mi felicidad por la de ellos, si ellos eran felices, yo lo sería. Mi prometida había dicho que solo yo podía romper el compromiso, había indagado sobre eso y encontré que era posible, siempre y cuando yo me enamore de alguien, pero de quien iba a enamorarme, a las mujeres simplemente les parecía atractivo, pero cuando conocía de mi salían corriendo, me llamaban tirano, gracias a ellas me gane el apodo príncipe tirano, así era conocido, era gracioso solo no las entendía, eso causo en mí que siempre anduviera molesto, mi compromiso aún seguía en pie ya habían pasado un par de años, nuestros padres hacía de todo por oficializar dicha boda, si algo debo agradecer es que ella trataba por todos los medios conmigo retrasarla, ella no quería casarse conmigo, ella ya había encontrado el amor, ella quien en son de broma había dicho una profecía sobre mí, había encontrado el amor, se veía que era feliz ¿pero es feliz ahora? Si lo es, es muy feliz, atravesó muchas circunstancias pero era feliz y lo seguirá siendo por mucho tiempo, la diosa del destino le sonrió. Estaba comenzando a aceptar dicho compromiso, teníamos el plan elaborado, nos casaríamos y yo la sacaría, iba a ser yo el tirano de manera tal que ella no se viera afectada, lo habíamos decidido después de mucho discutirlo. Teníamos la fecha, al cumplir los 17 aceptaríamos la fecha de la boda… pero el destino no quiso que fuera así, quizás la diosa no quería que termináramos mal, ¿acaso la diosa nos protegió de algo? Creo que sí, nos protegió… nos abrió el camino para nuestro nuevo rumbo, para nuestra nueva vida. Nuestra vida seguía su rumbo, tenía tantos tutores que me molestaba estar encerrado siempre, era un privilegio decían, a nadie se la da esta oportunidad decían es el privilegio del príncipe, príncipe aquí, príncipe allá, estaba harto de lo mismo, quería escapar._**

 ** _—_** _Joven príncipe, joven Souichi, por favor entre debe de estudiar—_

 ** _Siempre gritaban lo mismo acaso no notaban que quería ser libre, ya basta yo ¡no quiero ser Rey! Solo paseaba alrededor de la villa había pasado un tiempo desde el incidente del bosque, la vez que entre en él, estaba huyendo, la muerte de mi madre me había causado tanto dolor, quería escapar de la realidad, llegue a desear morir. Mi padre con un dolor más grande que el mío me consolaba, fue difícil para él, lo fue para todos, mis hermanos sufrían, la pequeña Tanako fue la única a la que no le afecto tanto, la envidie, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, después de eso mi padre decidió mandarlos lejos de ahí, ellos no tenían ninguna responsabilidad para con el reino, yo había asumido esa responsabilidad por ellos, el bosque me aterra, lo hará pensaba, años habían pasado ya había cumplido los 15 años, el Rey vecino iba a realizar un baile para su pequeño hijo, el motivo… compromiso habían encontrado a una joven dama refinada, digna de ser esposa de un príncipe, mi padre insistió en que le acompañara, recuerdo que lo primero que le dije fue:_**

 ** _—_** _para que ir si él no vino al baile de compromiso que ofreciste para mí, no veo necesario que vaya yo… —_

 ** _Mi padre serio me observaba sus palabras me dejaron helado_**

 ** _—_** _Eso hijo mío no quiere decir que nosotros haremos lo mismo, ellos se disculparon con nosotros por eso, no seas caprichoso, vamos a ir y ¡punto!—_

 ** _Mi padre era sereno, muy calmado pero cuando daba una orden, en verdad asustaba, el que ellos no vinieran cuando mi padre les invito era el pretexto, la verdad era que no quería atravesar el bosque, no quería pasar por ahí, no lo deseaba, pero tenía que ir, mi padre lo ordeno. Recuerdo cuando íbamos primero cambien mi vestimenta jamás en mi sano juicio vestiría de amarillo, mi traje todo blanco, y por primera vez decidí a partir de entonces solo hacer un pequeño agarre en mi cabello, lo había dejado crecer, me gusta, quería que todos lo vieran. Agradecía mucho que mi padre decidiera que fuéramos, en carro, odiaría ir a caballo, no sabiendo que el viaje seria largo a través del bosque, llevamos horas dentro, moría de sueño, ya iba cansado, mi padre se había quedado dormido a los minutos de haber comenzado el viaje, en parte lo agradezco, no sé porque me sentía tranquilo, esperaba con ansias llegar a donde íbamos, aun no sabía porque tanta ansiedad por llegar, quería que los caballos corrieran, quería llegar pronto… No sabía en ese entonces que la diosa del destino ya estaba comenzando a girarse y colocarse adelante de mí… No lo supe hasta mucho tiempo después… Ese día a mi vida se presentó un nuevo camino, camino que cambiaría por completo mi existencia…pero ¿acaso estaba preparado para lo que ocurriría? La verdad, no, ni aunque me lo hubieran dicho, aquello iba a hacer un gran shock para mi…_**


	3. El día en que te conocí

**El día en que te conocí**

 ** _La diosa del destino obra de manera tal que es casi increíble, como en solo una noche ese nuevo camino me daba la bienvenida, mi ansiedad había disminuido aun no podía creer que me pusiera en ese estado, nunca lo había hecho, no esperaba encontrar algo conocido en esas tierras, todo era nuevo para mí, nunca había salido del reino, nunca hasta ahora, estaba prácticamente embelesado por todo aquello que observaban mis ojos, su cultura era muy distinta, ellos vestían distinto de nosotros, hace solo unos días atrás uno de mis tutores me conto que estas tierras eran gobernadas por un Rey tirano, y que un grupo que también eran de descendencia real le había atacado y reclamado aquellas tierras, desde entonces esas tierras eran abundantes en todo lo que podían ofrecer, eran prosperas, si poca historia era desconocida para todos aquellos que son somos ajenos a esta tierra._**

 ** _Finalmente podía ver que llegábamos al castillo, era un castillo bastante modesto, muy sencillo, me preguntaba ¿cómo eran esas personas? ¿Acaso esto es solo una fachada? ¿Hacen que todo sea sencillo para no llamar la atención? En ese momento ignoraba por completo cuales eran esas razones, en mi cabeza solo se repetía la frase, todos somos diferentes._**

 ** _Con esfuerzo logre despertar a mi padre antes de llegar a la puerta del castillo, ya se encontraba ahí una comitiva esperándonos para darnos la bienvenida. Habíamos llegado antes que el baile comenzara, mi padre lo había hecho a propósito, quería hablar con el Rey de ese lugar a solas, recuerdo que salí de ese lugar cuando comenzaron a hablar de negocios, el Rey me había dado permiso por así decirlo para poder ir a donde quisiera dentro del castillo, por lo que me aventure en busca del jardín, lo que deseaba era estar a solas._**

 ** _El baile había comenzado a todo esto no conocía a los príncipes de este lugar, no nos presentaron era lo que pensaba ¿por qué no lo hicieron? No es que deseaba verles, pero me parecía extraño que no lo hicieran, digo a todo esto era su invitado._**

 ** _Todos en este lugar se conocen, el príncipe había pedido que todos los habitantes del reino llegaran a celebrar junto a él este evento, eso dice mucho como persona, ¿cómo será ese príncipe?_**

 ** _Logre ver a un grupo de mujeres rodeando a un joven, casi niño, me atrevo a decir unos cuantos años menor que yo, las mujeres le hacían pregunta tras pregunta, se veía que apenas lograba responderles, su cara comenzaba a deslumbrar angustia, nuestros ojos se encontraron, cuando lo hicieron sentí un fuerte golpe, sus ojos, en esos ojos pude ver mi interior, ¡Oh! Rayos ¿por qué el impulso de ayudarle? Rápidamente me acerque y dije:_** _Oye, hace ratos que te buscaba, ¿no me digas que olvidaste que hoy teníamos planes?-_ _ **rezaba al cielo porque el entendiera que estaba ayudándole, su cara reflejo susto, me asuste acaso le asuste, tímidamente inclino su rostro y comenzó a pedir disculpas:**_

 _-Discúlpenme mucho mis señoras, pero en efecto ya tenía planes con mi amigo, lo siento-_ _ **con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, tomo mi brazo y me condujo por todo el salón en busca de la salida, viéndole de cerca me atrevería a decir que tiene la edad de mi hermano Tomoe, quizás por eso tuve el impulso de ayudarle, no tenía idea adonde me llevaba, habíamos atravesado muchas puertas, hasta que en la última puerta llegamos a un jardín, concluí que ese era nuestro lugar de destino… Ese jardín era más extenso que en el que estuve más temprano, no podía creer tanta belleza, había plantas y flores que jamás había visto en mi vida, el chico reía ante mi expresión de asombro, su risa causaba algo en mí, era extraño, era incomodo pero no odiaba este sentimiento me daba tranquilidad. Sin darme cuenta me dijo:**_

 ** _-_** _¿Asombrado? Este jardín es un orgullo para mí, hay plantas que no son propias de estas tierras, fue un viaje caótico poderlas traer aquí… pero, que falta de respeto de mi parte (se sonrojo), déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Tetsuhiro Morinaga…_ _ **-diciendo aquello sonrió, quede perplejo, ¡Oh vamos Souichi! ¿Qué esperas para contestar? me regañe internamente:**_

 _—M-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Souichi Tatsumi… entonces ¿Qué eres tú? —_ _ **el contesto:**_

 ** _—_** _Jajajaja soy hijo del dueño de este lugar, ¿acaso no lo parezco?—_ _ **Dijo dudoso,**_

 ** _Le respondí_** _—Noooooo, perdona es solo que no te presentaron, no creí que tú eras el joven príncipe, mis disculpas—_ _ **hice una reverencia, sabía que había cometido un error,**_

 ** _—_** _Entonces, por faltarme el respeto hare que te corten la cabeza—_ _ **dijo con voz lúgubre, me tense, él no era lo que me imagine-**_ _¡BAKA!—S_ _ **orprendido le vi—**_ _No te preocupes, no parezco hijo de un Rey, todos me lo dicen, hubieras visto tu cara… jajajajaja—_ _ **El me engaño, me moleste, quería golpearlo, no, no solo quedo en deseo en verdad le di un golpe –**_ _¡Auch! Eso no es para nada lindo—_ _ **gritaba poniéndose indignado, a lo que le conteste,**_

 _–Eso te pasa por jugar con las personas, eres un mocoso malcriado –_ _ **su mano estaba en donde le di el golpe, ¿quizás me pase? No, no, él se lo merecía…**_

 _—No es mi culpa que el anciano sea un malhumorado –_ _ **murmuro,**_

 _—Se puede saber ¿a quién llamas anciano?—_ _ **Una pequeña vena se formaba en mi frente, quería matar a este mocoso**_ _–_

 _—Pues a quien va a hacer, al único anciano en este lugar…–_ _ **Decía divertido…**_

 _— ¡tsk! para tu información ¡no soy un anciano! —_ _ **Sí, ya había perdido el control,**_

 ** _–_** _ya tranquilo quieres, estoy jugando, no te lo tomes tan en serio ¿quieres? –_ _ **dijo haciendo un divertido puchero, se comporta como un niño pequeño…**_

 _–olvidare estos minutos de mi vida, así que… ¿eres tú el que ya tiene prometida? ¿No crees que aun estas en pañales para semejante responsabilidad? –_ _ **Le dije,**_

 _–Lo dice alguien ¿qué se comprometió más joven que yo? –_ _ **dijo en tono sarcástico,**_

 _–Tú no sabes cuales fueron mis motivos…_ _ **-Le conteste casi susurrando,**_

 _-Entonces tu tampoco sabes los míos… -_ _ **Su semblante cambio, era forzado a comprometerse, no sé pero siento preocupación por él, me recuerda a mi hermano quizás es por eso…**_

 _—Debemos de cargar con esas responsabilidades –_ _ **fue lo que le dije, esperaba poder animarle, pero no lo hice, estaba ahí sentado en una pequeña banca mirando el suelo ¿será que no me escucho? Me disponía a repetirlo cuando:**_

 ** _—_** _Ojala fuera ese el motivo, pero… mi caso no es como el tuyo… yo hice algo y esta es la forma de enmendar mi error… es ¿quizás lo mejor?—_ _ **Eso último lo había dicho más para él mismo, que no creo que quería que yo no le escuchara. ¿Qué habría hecho para que lo hicieran comprometerse? ¿Enmendar su error? ¿Cuál error? Creo que este chico en verdad tenía dificultades, él no se estaba comprometiendo por ser de la realeza, él se estaba comprometiéndose porque hizo algo grave… ¿Pero qué era?**_

 ** _—_** _¡oh pero tú no tienes por qué hacer esa cara! –_ _ **me miro y se rio pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos,**_

 _— ¿qué fue lo hiciste? –_ _ **Pregunte –**_

 ** _—_** _No, no quieres saber, créeme cuando lo digo, hay cosas que no deben ser contadas… (Suspiro) eres mi invitado, que estoy haciendo reteniéndote en un lugar como este, pero es que no quiero toparme otra vez con esas señoras –_ _ **Él era muy infantil, cambiaba sus expresiones muy rápido…**_

 ** _—_** _Pero yo vi que ellas te querían mucho –_ _ **dije en tono sarcástico esperando cambiar el ambiente–—**_ _Ellas me estaban sofocando, por cierto aun no te he agradecido por ayudarme a salir de ahí… Muchas gracias Souichi –_ _ **Embozo una sonrisa en verdad estaba poniéndome nervioso, irradiaba una luz cegadora, una luz tan inocente… me sonroje por primera vez lo hacía… Mi cerebro era un caos,**_

 _—N-no tienes por qué hacerlo… f-fue solo un impulso –_ _ **Le dije, esperaba poder haber hablado lo más normal posible, se acercó a mí era más bajo que yo, la diferencia era muy mínima, pero aun así me miraba hacia arriba, comencé a ponerme muy nervioso, ¿por qué me veía? Desvié mi mirada apenado…**_

 ** _—_** _Pero que tenemos aquí… jajajaja alguien no es muy honesto… —_ _ **reía con malicia en su mirada—**_ _¿sabes? Me gusta tu cabello, me recuerda a alguien pero no se ¿a quién? Jajajaja, es muy largo ¿desde cuándo lo dejas crecer? -_ _ **¡qué rayos! No podía entender a este mocoso, me miraba el cabello como si fuera cosa de otro mundo…**_

 ** _—_** _N-no lo recuerdo, pero es la primera vez que dejo que vean que es largo –_ _ **le dije – ¡**_ _Deja de verme así! –_ _ **le grite –**_

 _— ¡ups! Lo siento, me emocione –_ _ **Reía, este niño me trababa como si me conociera de toda la vida…**_

 ** _Pasamos la noche en ese reino, mi padre así lo dispuso, no dormí nada, ese chico se había colado a la habitación que me habían brindado, todo lo que resto de la noche y la madrugada, hablaba, hablaba y hablaba, no recuerdo haber tenido un conversión con él, solo me limite a escucharle, ni escucharle ya que no recuerdo nada de lo que dijo y apenas logre contestarle algunas cosas, creo que comencé a entender que este chico estaba igual de solo como yo…_**

 ** _Nos fuimos a medio día, mi padre habría logrado crear nuevos lazos con ese reino, eso nos iba a ayudar mucho en el futuro, estaban ahí para despedirnos, el Rey y sus dos hijos, al mayor no le vi hasta ahora me pregunto ¿qué estaría haciendo para no estar presente en el baile de su pequeño hermano? Bueno, creo que son asuntos personales. El chico se me acerco y me extendió su mano, recuerdo que me dijo que esperaba que nos lleváramos bien y que esperaba que llegara a visitarle, que ahora éramos amigos… ¿Amigos? Esa palabra era tan conocida y la vez tan desconocida para mí, nunca había tenido un amigo y ahora este mocoso se autoproclama mi amigo, no sé cómo sentirme… pero la idea no me disgusta para nada…_**

 ** _Ambos estábamos solos, ambos necesitábamos del otro, él quizás lo supo desde que me vio, yo, yo lo supe mucho tiempo después… La Diosa del destino obra de maneras que es imposible predecirle…_**

Estaba ahí tan absorto dentro de sus pensamientos, había llegado a lo que era su parte favorita dentro del bosque, se podía ver entre los arboles escasos un pequeño arroyo que era casi invisible para todo aquel que pasara, solo aquellos con el don de buscar la belleza podían notar que entre las raíces de aquellos hermosos arboles corría agua cristalina, mas adelante de este se podía comenzar a ver las rocas y el caudal que por ahí pasaba, sin duda era una hermosa vista que valía la pena repetirla varias ocasiones, la belleza de aquel lugar hacia que todo lo que de ahí provenía fuera mágico.

Le gustaba ese lugar, la paz que ahí podía sentir le agradaba, oír correr el agua quizás era el mayor de sus placeres, se dispuso a quitar sus zapatos y así poder sentarse en una enorme roca en la orilla de aquel y sumergir sus pies, por el camino había podido recolectar algunos frutos para comer, tiempo atrás hubiera muerto de hambre, pero el destino le había enseñado como poder sobrevivir, como la naturaleza le brindaría todo aquello que le nutriera, era por eso que ahora era muy agradecido con ella.

Luego de terminar de comer algunos frutos, se acomodó para poder acostarse en aquel lugar, la brisa era débil, el clima era fresco, se dispuso a observar las nubes y sus miles de formas, poco a poco fue cerrado sus ojos y comenzó a recordar otra vez…


	4. Un acercamiento pero… ¿por qué?

**Un acercamiento pero… ¿por qué?**

El clima era perfecto para poder descansar, se encontraba ahí acostado a la par del arroyo, no sentía miedo, había aprendido que el bosque cuidaría de él, por lo que no había razón para que no pudiera relajarse…

 ** _La visita a ese reino había obtenido sus frutos, el comercio entre ambos se había expandido, quizás hasta mejor de lo que mi padre hubiera imaginado, había paso libre entre ambos reinos para los comerciantes, los viajeros y visitantes, y estos habían crecido, ahora el reino era más concurrido, la comunicación entre reinos se había vuelto muy íntima, tanto que ambos reyes se escribían de una a dos veces por semana, si no eran cartas eran mensajeros, pero la comunicación era frecuente pero… aun no entiendo como pero, ese chico me escribía cada semana… sus cartas eran tan extensas que me aburría casi al comienzo de ellas… Ese chico escribía tanto así como hablaba, me pregunto si ¿acaso no se cansa? Y para colmo cometí el error de responderle la primera carta, por Kami-sama ¿Por qué lo hice? Eso dio paso a que las cartas fueran siempre frecuentes… No le conteste esperando que entendiera que era molesto y que dejara de escribirme pero, eso nunca ocurrió… ese chico no entiende de indirectas. Ya habían pasado algunos meses, sin falta cada semana una carta de él… Recuerdo que cuando tenía aburrimiento leía una que otra carta, en ellas, se reflejaban su alegría, su buen humor, ¿cómo hacia este chico para que sus cartas fueran así de expresivas? Aun no lo sé… en sus cartas me contaba todo lo que había hecho durante la semana, desde que se levantaba, hasta cuando se iba a dormir, hasta me contaba cuando le pasaba algún pequeño percance, recuerdo que una vez me puso que había entrado a la cocina del palacio y que se había cortado un dedo, me pareció gracioso, no entendía ¿Por qué razón pero me lo imaginaba haciendo sus expresiones de dolor y sollozos?_**

 ** _Sus cartas tan sin sentido y sin información relevante, sin falta cada semana, pero aun no entiendo porque razón pero comencé a notar que nunca me contaba de él, ni de su hermano, mucho menos de sus padres, todo era de lo que le pasaba a su alrededor, pero nunca de lo que sentía, es más no escribía nada de su prometida, igual no lo esperaba, él había dicho que aquello era para enmendar su error, la curiosidad se apoderaba de mi… quería saber que era ese error, ¿por qué no comentaba nada de eso? Sentía la necesidad de saber… la curiosidad me gano… le escribí, primero agradeciéndole por las cartas, excusándome de que por mis compromisos no había podido responderle anteriormente, para luego, dejarle ir la pregunta de ¿qué era lo que había hecho para que lo obligaran a comprometerse? Le pedía que por favor me contestara, que en verdad quería saber… era muy egoísta de mi parte pero quería saber más de ese chico, quería poder ayudarle._**

 ** _Los días habían pasado demasiado lentos, la espera me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, estaba ansioso por leer su respuesta, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, para cualquier evento que ahí me describiera, pero, no estaba preparado para lo que paso… fue un shock, esto debe de ser una broma, esto no debe de estar pasando, esto es ilógico, no puede ser verdad, esto es mentira ¿por qué? No tenía explicación alguna ante aquel suceso… ni una carta de su parte, el no contesto, el no envió nada. Sentía un abismo debajo de mis pies, no podía entender lo que pasaba, el chico que sin falta cada semana durante meses nunca había dejado de escribirme y ahora lo hizo, no me escribió…_**

 ** _El dolor en mi pecho era tan profundo y agudo, no comprendía aquel acto, ¿qué significaba? ¿Qué era lo que me quería dar a entender? ¿Acaso le ofendí? Lo había decido iba a esperar la otra semana y si no había respuesta, iba a pedirle disculpas…_**

 ** _Si la primera semana había pasado demasiado lenta, esta era una tortura, parecía que la diosa del destino jugaba conmigo y hacia que el día fuera en extremo larguísimo, parecía que habían pasado meses, pero el día había llegado…. Estaba ansioso y la vez asustado, no sabía ¿cómo reaccionaría si otra vez no hubiera carta de él? no sabía que pensar. Mi pecho se apretó tanto que parecía que iba a morir, ahí estaba lo que tanto había esperado… su carta… sentía alivio, estaba contento, pero ¿qué habrá escrito? ¿Estaba molesto? El miedo se invadió de mí, me domino, me tiraba al suelo y se burlaba de mi desde lo más alto, me miraba hacia abajo con entera arrogancia, no leí la carta ese día, estaba realmente aterrorizado. Tuve pesadillas, recuerdo haber despertado a media noche bañado en sudor, el miedo otra vez hacía de las suyas conmigo, no pude volver a dormir… Los rayos del sol comenzaban a aparecer ya había amanecido, el miedo predominaba en mí, tenía que leer esta carta. Con manos temblorosas la abrí y comencé a leer…_**

 ** _Despacio leía aquellas líneas, con tanto temor que se podía notar en mis ojos, en ella pedía disculpas por no poder contestar la semana pasada, ya que no sabía que escribirme, además se le sumaba que había salido de viaje y que la organización de este le había consumido mucho de su tiempo, que estaba de lo más feliz porque le había escrito, me volvía a contar de todo lo que le había ocurrido en estas dos semanas, pero acaso no había visto que le había preguntado algo, seguía leyendo aquella carta, ya casi al final de ella, hacía referencia de lo que le había escrito que a esa pregunta ya me había dado respuesta, que no quería molestarme con sus propios problemas y que si me contaba temía a mis reacciones, que él quería seguir manteniendo su amistad conmigo, por lo que me pedía que no volviera a preguntarle lo mismo, que algún día si la diosa del destino se lo permitiera él me contaría toda la historia, termino su carta pidiéndome que le comprendiera… La carta me había dejado con un feo sentir en mi pecho, no esperaba que le incomodara y la misma vez me alegraba que no se enojara por eso, comenzaba a valorar su "amistad" como él había proclamado aquella relación, a partir de entonces de vez en cuando le contestaba, siempre con la frialdad que me caracteriza, pequeñas líneas agradeciéndole y haciéndole saber que todo me iba bien así era nuestra rutina._**

 ** _Me sorprendió que casi siempre mencionara a la diosa del destino en sus cartas, ellos también creen en ella, me preguntaba cuando le volvería a visitar, siempre le contestaba que estaba ocupado y que no podía salir, era lo que le escribía pero la verdad era otra cosa, me aterraba atravesar el bosque…_**

 ** _Ya habían trascurrido días, semanas, meses y sus cartas siempre llegaban, me preguntaba que este chico de verdad tiene tiempo libre, un día sin mediar palabra a nuestra puerta se presentó un carruaje, recuerdo que mi padre y yo nos asustamos, no teníamos planeado recibir a nadie, ¿Quién sería nuestra visita? Lo sorprendente era que solo era un carruaje tirado por dos caballos blancos, el chofer y un paje ¿Quién venia adentro? Nos preguntamos, pero cual fue nuestra sorpresa al ver quien bajaba de aquel carruaje, no podía creer lo que mis ojos están observando, acaso esto era verdad, él, ese chico había venido aquí. No sabía que sentir, mis emociones se habían convertido en una tormenta dentro de mí. Era sacado abruptamente del caos de mis pensamientos, el chico se había abalanzado contra mi feliz de la vida,_**

 ** _—¡_** _Souichi! Kyaaa te extrañe—_ _ **gritaba mientras se había colgado de mi cuello, a los minutos reaccione, tirándole de un lado y furioso le grite:**_

 _— ¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso? Aléjate lo más posible de mí o créeme que desde aquí hare que llegues esta tu reino de un solo golpe —_ _ **le sentencie, estaba realmente perplejo por lo ocurrido,.**_

 _—Tú siempre tan cariñoso Sou-chan—_ _ **Reía haciéndose el molesto,**_

 _—Se puede saber a ¿Quién le dices Sou-chan?—_ _ **No podía creer la confianza de este mocoso,**_

 _—Pues a quien ha de ser Sou-chan…—_ _ **con una sonrisa pícara me miraba—**_ _pues a ¡TI! —_ _ **Me señalaba de lo más normal,**_

 ** _—_** _Mocoso quieres hacerme el favor de ¡NO LLAMARME ASI!—_ _ **Le grite, mi padre que solo había sido observador, reía de lo más divertido ante aquella escena…**_

 ** _—_** _Vamos Souichi, no trates así a nuestro invitado, no después de haberse tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí—_ _ **decía mi padre mientras le daba un abrazo de bienvenida a ese mocoso,**_

 ** _—_** _Pues yo no le pedí que viniera—_ _ **Refunfuñe,**_

 ** _—_** _Sou-chan siempre tan honesto conmigo—_ _ **Decía el mocoso entre risas…**_

 ** _Su llegada nos había dejado sin palabras, sin previo aviso, vi que comenzó a sacar maleta, tras maleta de aquel carruaje, una, dos, tres… espera ¿por qué tantas? ¿Qué estaba planeando este mocoso? En total DIEZ maletas, vi que se acercó al chofer con él que cruzo algunas palabras, este asentía y comenzó a darle órdenes a los caballos para moverse ¡espera! Esto no puede ser verdad… ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOO!_**

 ** _—_** _Bien Sou-chan, seré tu invitado por un largooooooooo tiempo, por favor cuida de mi—_ _ **Me miraba feliz, este mocoso se quedaría con nosotros, no, no esto no puede ser verdad… Había entregado una carta a mi padre, era de parte del Rey, pedía que de favor cuidara de su hijo, que por razones desconocidas para él, su hijo quería pasar tiempo con nosotros, su hijo había autoproclamado a aquel viaje como la expedición en un nuevo reino… No, no quería servirle de niñera quería conocer todo el reino, yo quería huir de ahí, no soportaría estar bajo el mismo techo.**_

 ** _Aquel evento en verdad que fue bastante inesperado, agradecía mucho que mi "prometida" no se encontrara, no era ¿por qué no le hubiera hablado de él? Era solo que ella era bastante "especial" con la gente desconocida y pues esta demás aclarar el punto de que nos es cualquier gente, es un ¡PRINCIPE POR EL CARAJO!, temía que cuando ella regresara armara un escándalo descomunal, si es cierto todo es una FARSA, pero eso no quita que teníamos que fingir y ella era la maestra del drama._**

 ** _Desconocía que es lo que ocurriría, rezaba para que ella se tardara en regresar y que cuando lo hiciera este mocoso ya no estuviera aquí, pero mis rezos no llegaron más allá del tejado, a las cuantas horas de la llegada de aquel molesto príncipe, el carruaje de ella venia aproximándose al castillo…_**

Había pasado ya las horas y ya era momento en que él debía de regresar, en el trascurso de la tarde había estado ahí recostado sobre aquella roca con sus ojos cerrados, por lo que con dificultad abría sus ojos para poder acostumbrarse a la luz, se colocó sus zapatos, agarro sus cosas, y comenzó a caminar, tenía que salir de ahí rápido, no podía tardarse no quería preocupar a aquel que le esperaba a la salida, apresuraba su paso por el sendero pero siempre agrediendo que cuidaran de él, había ya caminado mucho, cuando vio la salida… Siempre aquella vista le fascinaba los colores del crespúsculo eran magníficos, la vista que desde ahí obtenía era simplemente hermosa, como siempre, se despedía del bosque agradecía que otra vez le recibiera y le cuidara, al final de se podía ver la silueta de quien le esperaba, siempre lo mismo, siempre la misma rutina, uno agitando sus brazos en el aire, el otro riendo ante la escena, dando a entender que había regresado, el otro recibiéndole con alegría…

Todo aquel que presenciaba esa escena entendía que ellos eran felices, entendían que la diosa del destino había obrado en ellos de maneras inimaginables y así se daba la bienvenida a la noche y a los misterios que esta podía ofrecer a los curiosos… un día más de trabajo había terminado.


	5. Pero ¿Cómo?

**Pero ¿Cómo?**

Una semana otra vez pasaba, ya se encontraba otra vez en la entrada de aquel majestuoso bosque otra vez pidiendo que cuidaran de él por las próximas horas, durante la semana estuvo tan absorto de sus responsabilidades que había perdido la noción del tiempo, si bien era cierto en el reino reinaba la paz y tranquilidad, esto no significaba que no tenían que prestarle atención a los más mínimos detalles, siempre escuchando las quejas y peticiones de los aldeanos, siempre ayudándoles y agradeciéndoles que ellos anteriormente le había ayudado cuando él lo necesito.

Hoy tenía un lugar al cual quería ir, siempre que entraba al bosque iba a donde el bosque le abriera camino, pero hoy era diferente, hoy quería ir a un lugar que significo mucho para el en momentos de angustia y dolor, se encontraba realmente muy adentro del bosque, pero necesitaba ir ahí por lo que su paso era rápido, después caminar por un tiempo, se podía visualizar su lugar de destino, los arboles como magia se hacían a un lado para no dificultarle su paso, su destino un enorme árbol… a simple vista quizás aterrador, pero si analizabas detenidamente aquel árbol se podía ver su belleza, sus raíces sobreexpuestas entre la tierra y algunas rocas que le rodeaban aquel detalle daba a ver que entre esas raíces se encontraba una pequeña abertura casi igual que una madriguera, cualquiera hubiera pensado que aquella obra era hecha por algún animal pero no, no era así aquella obra era producto de la naturaleza, había llegado ahí, se acomodaba entre las raíces, aquello lo hacía sentirse como que el árbol le abrazaba y le protegía, iba cansando por lo que despacio cerraba sus ojos en un largo suspiro se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo.

 ** _El chico había llegado para quedarse, pero ¿qué se creía? Simplemente llegar sin previo aviso y decidir quedarse eso era una locura completa, los problemas que aquello me traería iban a hacer grandes. El primero de ellos, era que ella se encontraba aquí._**

 ** _Me encontraba en mi habitación con una enojo descomunal, no entendía como este chico estaba de lo más calmado sobre mi cama rogándole que no le ignorada, yo estaba aún lado sentado en un pequeño sofá (_** Nota: no sé si llamaban así en aquel entonces _)_ _ **con mi rostro mirando el techo de la habitación en verdad quería sacar a ese mocoso de aquí a golpes, cuando menos lo pensé, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, esto no podía ser posible:**_

 _— ¡Sou-kun! Regreseeeee….. ¡¿Q-q-qué?!... —_ _ **dejaba caer unas cajas que traía, sus ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa, en realidad no esperaba ver algo así nunca,**_

 **—** _¿qué significa esto?... ¿desde cuándo dejas entrar desconocidos a tu habitación?—_ _ **decía un con un tono realmente molesto,**_

 ** _—_** _No seas tan escandalosa ¿quieres? Además eso a ti no te incumbe—_ _ **conteste sin ninguna chispa de intención de aclararle sus dudas, eso era lo que menos quería hacer,**_

 ** _—_** _SOY TU PROMETIDA, TIENES QUE DECIRME TODO—_ _ **decía en tono autoritario, a todo esto él chico simplemente se dedicaba a observar aquella escena, me pregunto ¿qué estará pensando?... al poco tiempo que no hubo respuesta de mi parte, escuche que alguien hablo,**_

 ** _—_** _No te enojes con él, creo que si no te hablo antes de mí, es porque quizás y solo quizás no es algo importante que tú debías saber—_ _ **dijo calmadamente con una sonrisa dolorosa, ¿por qué aquella sonrisa reflejaba tanto dolor?,**_

 ** _—_** _Y-yo, yo solo quisiera que Sou-kun me tome más en cuenta, en fin soy su prometida—_ _ **decía la chica en tono de dolor, enserio que ella era una maestra para el drama,**_

 ** _—_** _Permítame presentarme ya que veo que Sou-chan no quiere ni siquiera vernos, mi nombre es Tetsuhiro Morinaga, soy el hijo del Rey del reino vecino, es un placer para mi conocer a tan hermosa dama—_ _ **decía mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba su mano para depositar un pequeño y casi inexistente beso en ella, no sé ¿por qué pero aquel gesto me molesto mucho?,**_

 ** _—_** _O-oh, perdón el drama joven príncipe—_ _ **decía mientras realizaba una reverencia completamente avergonzada—**_ _No sabía que tenías una amistad con el príncipe del reino vecino—_ _ **murmuro a mi dirección —**_ _Lamento mucho los modales de Sou-kun, pero él es casi un ER-MI-TA-ÑO—_ _ **decía enfatizando cada silaba—**_ _Yo soy la prometida de Sou-kun, mi nombre es Yuki, es un honor conocerlo joven príncipe—_ _ **decía mientras su miraba estaba completamente clavada sobre aquel mocoso, al parecer le había gustado y ante aquella idea me estaba poniendo realmente irritado.**_

 ** _—_** _Oh pero Sou-chan no me habías contado que tu prometida era realmente hermosa—_ _ **decía mientras se agachaba para recoger lo que la escandalosa había tirado al suelo… La verdad aquellas palabras dichas por aquel chico calaron en mí, observaba discretamente a Yuki ella era realmente hermosa, su tez blanca, su cabello liso y negro como la noche hasta la altura de su cintura, sus ojos tan expresivos de un tono que era difícil de decir, eran una mezcla de grises y azules, en ocasiones podía jurar que eran celestes, nadie absolutamente nadie podía negar la bella que ella poseía, sus actitudes no quedaban atrás ni eran opacadas por su belleza, ella era alguien en quien se podía confiar, serena y calmada, risueña y amable, se enojaba como nunca, amaba poder ayudar, amaba que le tomaran en cuenta, ella era sencilla, su manera de vestir siempre llamaba mi atención ella no usaba ropa extravagante y con colores vivos y hasta chillantes, ella vestía sin muchos adornos y aun así se le podía ver que era elegante, cualquier hombre que la viera quedaba automáticamente enamorado de ella, pero, yo no, yo no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos por ella, estaba comenzando a preguntarme si acaso ese chico había caído ante su encanto y la verdad eso me estaba sacando de quicio…**_

 ** _— ¿_** _Sou-kun? Te encuentras bien—_ _ **decía aquella chica que no se en que momento había llegado a ponerse enfrente de mí,**_

 ** _—_** _¿eh?... estoy bien… s-solo estaba pensando otra cosa—_ _ **le conteste trataba de parecer natural,**_

 ** _—_** _Ammm, e-esto Sou-kun será que… mmmm ¿puedes dejarme un rato a solas con Tetsuhiro?—_ _ **decía totalmente avergonzada, ¿pero de qué carajos quiere hablar con él?,**_

 ** _—_** _Espera… ¿le llamaste por su nombre?—_ _ **le conteste incrédulo, creo que en verdad me había perdido de mucho, el mocoso se encontraba ahí sentado a la orilla de mi cama, en serio no entendía que había pasado en tan pocos minutos, por lo que sin esperar respuesta alguna de su parte comencé a caminar hasta la puerta coloque mi mano en el pomo y gire para abrirla, me gire para verles por última vez antes de salir, suspire y dije:**_

 ** _—_** _Si necesitan algo estaré afuera, solo háganme un favor… no hagan un escándalo—_ _ **dije un tono de resignación ser echado de mi propia habitación era vergonzoso, lo último que vi fue que él chico se había tapado su rostro con sus manos, estaba realmente rojo hasta las orejas, así que el chico se enamoró de Yuki, salí furioso no entendía ¿por qué razón? pero no quería verlos.**_

 ** _No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado regresaba temeroso a mi habitación esperando que ellos ya no se encontraran ahí, abrí la puerta y nada… ya se habían ido, suspire aliviado, en un mesa se encontraban un par de cajas, quizás Yuki las había traído, al rato se oía que alguien tocaba mi muerta y lentamente la abría, con temor vi una cabeza asomarse, que estaba haciendo aquí…_**

 ** _—_** _Ne, Sou-chan ¿Se puede?—_ _ **Dijo realmente avergonzado,**_

 ** _—_** _¿Qué quieres?—_ _ **me limite a decir quitándole la vista de encima,**_

 ** _—_** _Creo que te has hecho una idea equivocada_ __ _Sou-chan, entre TU PRO-ME-TI-DA y YO no ha pasado nada y no va a pasar nada—_ _ **dijo entrando a la habitación y colocándose a la par mía,**_

 ** _—_** _N-no entiendo a ¿qué te refieres?—_ _ **le conteste esta alterado,**_

 ** _—_** _Oh, eso me da a entender que le amas ¿no?—_ _ **dijo con dolor en sus palabras, no entendía ¿por qué razón decía aquello?**_

 ** _—_** _Yo no le amo, es solo un arreglo que hizo mi padre, ella lo sabe… además ella está enamorada de un joven que viene seguido por estos lugares, por lo que te diré que no te hagas esperanzas—_ _ **No entendía ¿por qué razón le respondía con eso?**_

 ** _—_** _Souichi enserio que estas realmente equivocado… ella es linda no lo niego, pero, mmmm como decirlo, yo, yo tengo gustos muy peculiares—_ _ **decía en tono de completa seguridad, no esperaba aquella respuesta, sentí alivio no entiendo ¿por qué? Creo que me estaba preocupando por Yuki…**_

 _— ¿Gustos peculiares? —_ _ **me atreví a preguntarle**_

 _—Sí y muy peculiares Souichi—_ _ **decía mientras desvía su vista**_ _—Oí de Yuki que hay un festival cerca que es por eso que regreso antes de los planeado… e-etto ¿me llevarías contigo al festival Sou-chan?—_

 _—yo no sirvo de niñera de nadie dile a la escandalosa de Yuki que te lleve, ya que por lo que veo solo unas cuantas palabras bastaron para llevarte bien con ella—_ _ **le conteste con desgano, el chico simplemente se limitaba a mirarme, quizás estaba pensando detenidamente como responderme.**_

 _—Arrg! Sou-chan eres peor que una mujer…—_ _ **dijo mientras se rascaba el cuello**_ _—a ella le conocí antes, no puedo darte más detalles, pero si te pidió que nos dejaras a solas era para preguntarme si tu sabias que nos conocíamos, ahora después de decirte eso… ¿dejaras ese mal humor que tienes?—_ _ **dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana para admirar el movimiento de la gente afuera**_

 ** _—_** _Me estás diciendo ¿qué soy peor que una mujer?—_ _ **le dije mientras levantaba mi ceja**_ _—Tanto les costaba decirme que se conocía y querían hablar a solas, pero no van y me echan de mi habitación—_ _ **conteste mientras me sentaba en una pequeña silla aun lado de la cama**_

 ** _—_** _Sou-chan eres tan lindo cuando estas…. —_ _ **No termino de decir aquello cuando la puerta de mi habitación nuevamente era abierta de golpe Yuki entraba y sacaba a ese mocoso a rastras de la habitación, suspire en alivio, no entendía por qué razón me relaje.**_

 ** _Los días eran una tortura ellos venían e iban de aquí para allá como si fueran dos pequeños niños, era en verdad desesperante aquella situación que no me di cuenta cuando comencé a bajar la guardia junto a ellos, tenían muchas dudas, pero sabía que si les preguntaba ellos no iban a responderme, sentía frustración que Yuki supiera cosas del mocoso ese mientras que yo, yo no sabía nada…_**

 _—Sou-chan ¿por qué tienes las cejas juntas?—_ _ **preguntaba mientras tocaba mi entrecejo,**_

 _— ¡D-déjame de tocarme quieres!—_ _ **le conteste molesto,**_

 _—Oh, ya se estas molesto porque paso más tiempo con Yuki que contigo ¿verdad?—_

 _— ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres TAN importante para que algo como eso me moleste?—_

 _—Ammm no sé, solo creí que tú ya me querías_ _ **— Dijo con una mirada picara,**_

 _—No seas enfermo quieres… yo quererte JAMAS… aunque pensándolo bien si te quiero, pero mandar de un solo golpe hasta tu casa_ _ **— dije en tono amenazante**_

 _—Mmm si me voy ¿me extrañarías?—_ _ **dijo mientras hacia un puchero**_

 _—Para que carajos te extrañaría, si lo único que haces es estorbo—_

 _—Mmmm cuando serás honesto contigo mismo para luego serlo conmigo—_

 _— ¿Tu hablando de honestidad?—_ _ **le dije mientras me acercaba a él y me colocaba enfrente**_ _—Tú no eres honesto conmigo ¿o sí?—_ _ **le dije en tono sarcástico viéndole directamente a los ojos**_

 _—Souichi si soy honesto contigo temo como reaccionarias—_ _ **dijo con miedo en sus ojos**_ _—además no juegues conmigo porque no sabré controlarme—_ _ **dijo mientras se alejaba de mí y se retiraba, aquello en verdad me dejo en blanco controlarse ¿de qué o qué? No entendía a ese chico.**_

 ** _El festival estaba cerca los preparativos eran muchos, muchas personas venían hasta aquí para divertirse o simplemente ver que lograban comprar aprovechando de que posiblemente obtuvieran descuentos, los viajeros y comerciantes cada día eran muchos más cada quien preparándose para el evento, lo que más llamaba la atención de ese festival era la caravana de gitanos que siempre venían, llenaban a todos de diversión ya que sus actos eran variados desde hermosa música, sus bailes, su magia… todo era una completa maravilla._**

 ** _Un día faltaba para dar comienzo al festival, había pasado tan ocupado que no había cruzado palabra con ninguno de ellos dos, solo les veía para comer y nada más, todo estaba preparado ya, en las calles se podían ver decoraciones de color por el festival, los comerciantes ya tenían listos sus puestos llenos de mercadería lista para vencerse, los puesto de juegos estaban ya preparados, los gitanos estaban más que preparados, se sentaban a tocar su música mientras que los niños pequeños bailaban y brincaban al compás de la música, hermosas gitanas preparaban sus danzas para así poder enamorar a quienes les vieran, sus puestos están listos, los magos realizaban actos para poder así descartar algún error, la gitana que nunca faltaba era que la leía la fortuna, leía las cartas también la mano y tenía un esfera de cristal que disque sirve para leer tu futuro, esas cosas me parecían absurdas en aquel momento, hoy es todo lo contrario._**

 ** _Me encontraba caminando a mi habitación pensando que era lo que me faltaba todavía preparar cuando vi que alguien estaba en la puerta de mi habitación… era el mocoso…_**

 _— ¿Qué quieres ahora?—_ _ **dije quitándole del camino**_

 _— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?—_ _ **dijo totalmente nervioso**_

 _— ¿De qué quieres hablar?—_ _ **ya había abierto la puerta y me encontraba en la entrada esperando que de lo que quisiera hablar fuera realmente importante para dejarle pasar**_

 _—Si me dejas pasar te digo—_ _ **estaba completamente serio, así que solo le hice una seña para que entrara**_

 _—Gracias—_ _ **dijo sonrojándose y buscando inmediatamente mi cama para sentarse**_

 _— ¿Por qué siempre buscas sentarte en mi cama?—_ _ **pregunte mientras me sentaba en el sofá**_

 _—Es que es cómodo aquí—_ _ **decía mientras saltaba sentado en ella, era demasiado infantil**_

 _—Eres raro… ahora habla que no tengo toda la noche—_ _ **le conteste molesto**_

 _—Tú dijiste que yo no era honesto contigo… —_ _ **Suspiro—**_ _así que espero que lo que te diga lo tomes de la mejor manera—_ _ **decía con tristeza**_

 _—Sabes… bueno no te esfuerces a decirme si no quieres—_ _ **le dije esperando que entendiera que no estaba obligado a decirme nada ya que se veía bastante incomodo**_

 _—Nop tú debes saber—_ _ **decía mientras elevaba su rostro para poder verme a los ojos directamente aquel acto me estaba poniendo nervioso**_ _— Te contare como conocí a tu prometida Yuki… y como es que me comprometí… solo… te lo pido escucha toda la historia…—_ _ **decía con un rostro completamente decido, a lo que solo pude asentir con la cabeza, ahora era el día en que el me contara de su pasado… estaba nervioso… aquella historia ¿cambiaría nuestra relación?…**_


	6. El dolor de la inocencia

**Cizsa** ** _watch?v=39DNaNAMKAU_** **link porfavor escuchar mientras leen el capitulo**

 **Cobblestone Village** ** _watch?v=jZ7a1yPaJh0_**

 **Con este capitulo me pongo al día junto con Amor yaoi ya que por ahí actulizo primero, aun me cuesta usar esta pagina... Sin más que decir... Disfruten la lectura...**

 **El dolor de la inocencia**

El clima era demasiado fresco por lo que aún se le podía ver profundamente dormido en aquel lugar…

 ** _Estaba ahí había bajado su mirada al suelo, creo que buscaba como comenzar aquella historia dio un suspiro y comenzó…_**

 **Relato de Morinaga…**

 **—Sé que aun soy un niño, pero he pasado cosas que no debí de pasar aun, mi relación con mi hermano no siempre fue como ahora, cuando aún era más pequeño el cuidaba mucho de mí, pero un día me dejo de lado y me ignoraba en ese entonces no sabía la razón la supe cuando paso eso… el motivo por lo que ahora, como forma de enmendarlo me estaba comprometiendo con alguien que ni conozco, porque esa es la verdad no conozco a mi prometida, el baile que se organizo era para poder presentármela pero ella no llego… Pero bien no sé cuál sería la mejor manera de relatarte lo sucedido por lo que hare mi mayor intento…**

 **Sé que un niño es inocente y yo lo era, por lo que se dieron el lujo de jugar conmigo y avergonzarme, no tenía claro mis sentimientos, formaba mi carácter, mi forma de ser, no veía la maldad de las personas que me rodeaban por lo que inocentemente me hicieron daño…**

 **Él era el mejor amigo de Nii-san le conocía desde siempre, siempre estuve con ellos, ellos cuidaban de mí y jugaban conmigo, todo iba bien hasta que comencé a sentir cosas raras… No entendía ¿por qué mis sentimientos hacia él eran confusos? Le quería pero no de la misma manera que quería a Nii-san, era diferente, me molestaba, enojaba y frustraba que él solo se le acercara y estuviera a solas con Nii-san, para entonces Nii-san se había apartado de mi por lo que yo cometí un grave error y fue decirle a él lo que pasaba y lo que sentía, él se reía no entendía ¿por qué aquel comportamiento? Me explico que era lo que sentía y me dijo que era amor…**

 **Me dijo que yo estaba enamorado de él, pensé que eso era estúpido yo enamorado de un chico era completamente ilógico, él me explico con eso era normal que habían personas que tenían ese gusto "peculiar" que eso no era nada extraño y que para él eso era tan natural, logre asimilar aquellas palabras, dude mucho de mis sentimientos… hasta que un día comprendí que en verdad esto que sentía era AMOR, estaba enamorado del mejor amigo de Nii-san.**

 **Decidí confesármele… él acepto mis sentimientos… dijo que él sentía lo mismo por mí, que la razón por la que no me había dicho nada era porque yo era el hermano menor de su mejor amigo, mi pecho estaba a punto de explotar de la alegría y de la emoción aquellas palabras me habían hecho el ser más feliz sobre la tierra, me sentí en el cielo… todas aquellas emociones tan nuevas para mí, tan cálidas y dulces llenaban y hacían mi corazón feliz… Pero nada es tan perfecto, la felicidad no es siempre lo que imaginamos, la diosa del destino te da pruebas dolorosas para superar antes de concederte la dicha de ser feliz…**

 **Nuestra relación comenzó poco a poco, unas pequeñas caricias a escondidas, nadie debía de saber lo que éramos, él dijo que quería cuidarme de las palabras hirientes que darían por aquella situación, de vez en cuando nos escapábamos en la noche para ver las estrellas… ahí fue nuestro primer beso… me puse nervioso, no sabía que debía hacer, todo aquello era nuevo para mí, mi corazón era un caos de sentimientos que venían e iban, la dicha, la alegría, la emoción, la vergüenza, la pena, el nerviosismo, toda aquella gama de emociones que jamás había sentido se desbordaban de mi corazón… ese solo fue la primera de todas las acciones que realizaríamos y que iban a causar las mismas reacciones con mucha más intensidad, estaba el cielo, quería morir de felicidad… fui demasiado ingenuo… no me di cuenta de la verdad, el tiempo había pasado y fue lo que causo que doliera mucho más…**

 **Un día… íbamos a dar el siguiente de paso en nuestra relación, íbamos a acercarnos más, íbamos a compartir un mismo sentimiento, él se había encargado de prepararme con anterioridad ante aquel acto, estaba avergonzado, sentía miedo, pero sabía que él iba a estar ahí que no dejaría que nada me pasara… fui un estúpido. Estábamos ya tumbados en la cama, los besos ya no eran inocentes, los besos estaban ya llenos de lujuria y erotismo, el deseo se sentía en el aire, íbamos a amarnos con entera pasión o eso creía pero… de un solo golpe la puerta de aquella habitación era abierta, mi padre entraba en ella sumamente enfadado, sus gritos por todos lados, decía que le avergonzaba, que era una escoria que no valía nada, que era el mayor fracaso de su vida… que yo no era su hijo… aquellas palabras hicieron que llorara esperaba que él me ayudara, que me protegiera, que le reclamara a mi padre por decirme todo aquello… espere en vano, él se echó a llorar, sollozaba, decía que yo le había seducido, que le había engañado y hasta amenazado para que él hiciera todas esas cosas conmigo, que él quería suicidarse por las amenazas que le había realizado, pero que no lo hacía por que esperaba algún día poder escapar de mi… Sentía como el mundo se me venía encima, un agujero se habría bajo mis pies y caía en el tan, pero tan profundo, la oscuridad comenzó a cubrirme… negaba que eso no era cierto, quería que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero… pero no era así, todo aquello era real… mi madre lloraba y gritaba preguntándose ¿qué había hecho mal conmigo? ¿Por qué razón la diosa del destino les hacía esto? ¿Por qué su hijo era un engendro? Esas y muchas más hieras preguntas, mi padre estaba molesto, había tomado un cinturón me había bajado la camisa y me daba de golpes… lentos y dolorosos, con cada golpe un insulto, cada vez más fuertes ambos los golpes y los insultos, hasta el punto de reventarme la piel, el dolor era tan agudo… pero no sabía que dolía mas… los golpes o el hecho que rompieran mi corazón… la sangre comenzó a correr por mi espalda, aquel ardor que recorría la viva piel no era nada para todo lo que mi corazón sentía… estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando Nii-san entraba corriendo y deteniendo a mi padre de darme otro golpe, mi padre se molestó con él, le gritaba que por qué le detenía, Nii-san agarro una sábana y con sumo cuidado me cubría con ella evitando que aquel roce en mi espalda me doliera, muy molesto le miro y con casi una calma inexistente le dijo que yo solo era un niño, que no sabía lo que hacía, que solo sentí curiosidad, que esa no era la manera para castigarme y hacerme entender, me tomo entre sus brazos y me saco de aquel lugar… curo mis heridas, las cubrió y me dejo dormir en su habitación, yo, yo no paraba de llorar, todo aquello había sido mucho para mí, Nii-san con mucho cuidado me tomo entre sus brazos y me recostó contra su pecho, comenzó a consolarme, tarareaba una canción para poder tranquilizarme, aquella canción calmo mi alma, la melodía hizo que sonriera y poco a poco quedarme dormido entre los brazos de mi hermano.**

 **Los días pasaban y yo no salía de aquella habitación, Nii-san quien me había dejado de un lado estaba de los más atento conmigo, me daba de comer, me aseaba, curaba mis heridas y me dormia, yo había quedado con un muñeco, inmóvil no tenía la voluntad de hacer nada, no recuerdo cuantos días pasaron pero un día llego Nii-san y comenzó a decirme que había podido calmar la molestia de nuestros padres, les había hecho creer que no sabía lo que hacía y que por eso me perdonaran, pero que la única condición que le habían pedido era que yo aceptara comprometerme con una chica para así poder descartar otra futura locura… No sabía que pensar, no dije nada… mi hermano comenzó a pedirme disculpas no entendía ¿Por qué?, le pregunte y comenzó a decirme que él se había alejado de mi para poder cuidarme de su amigo, él había comenzado a notar que su amigo me miraba de manera sospechosa y hasta llena de deseo, que él le había preguntado ¿por qué lo hacía? Y que solo le respondió que yo le gustaba por que parecía mucho a él, que por esa razón se alejó de mí, pero jamás se esperó que aun así él se me acercara y me hiciera daño, que lo único que había hecho era protegerme, no había nada que perdonar lo que paso fue para algo… con el tiempo salía de aquella habitación mis padres aún estaban molestos pero no me decían nada, Nii-san les había pedido que no me trataran mal otra vez, comencé a irme de la casa por todo el día, iba y me perdía, comenzaba a explorar lo primero que vieran mis ojos, fue entonces que conocí a Yuki fue como un rayo de luz que llegaba a iluminar la oscuridad de mi corazón, ella se convirtió en mi confidente, ella me apoyo junto a mi hermano para salir de aquella oscuridad, mis padres querían que me comprometiera con ella, pero ella les dijo que ya estaba prometida a alguien más, la verdad me hubiera gustado que se convirtiera en mi prometida… pero en cambio se volvió mi mejor amiga, la relación con Nii-san mejoro tanto, ahora nos contamos todo, él siempre me da consejos, me apoya y me cuida. ¿Qué paso con ese tipo? No lo sé, le pregunte a mi hermano y me dijo que no sabía nada de él, simplemente desapareció. Ahora solo salgo, me gusta explorar, voy hasta donde la diosa del destino me lleve, mis gustos son peculiares, no es por qué no sabía, me gustan los hombres… Y pues eso es todo…**

 ** _Termino de decir mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y miraba otra vez al suelo, había sufrido tanto siendo aún un niño…_**

 _—Gracias por contarme—_ _ **le dijo despacio, aun no podía creer lo que me había dicho**_

 _—S-Sou-chan y-yo…—_ _ **trataba de decir en medio de sus sollozos**_

 _—No digas más—_ _ **me había acercado a él y con cuidado le abrace**_ _—Ya todo paso… no tienes por qué preocuparte más, puedes venir aquí cuantas veces quieras, siempre serás bienvenido—_ _ **le dije mientras comenzaba a acunarle entre mis brazos, un sentimiento creció en mí, tenía que cuidarle, lo iba a hacer, no dejaría que nadie más le hiciera daño.**_

 _—No desconfíes de mí, yo no voy a hacerte nada—_ _ **decía entre suspiros**_

 _—Ni vas a hacerme nada, entendiste… Mo-Morinaga ¿eres mi amigo de acuerdo?—_ _ **le dije apenado**_

 _—Es la primera vez que me llamas así…—_ _ **embozo una tierna sonrisa…**_

 _—Ya cállate…—_

 _— ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?—_

 _—S-solo no hagas nada raro ¿ok?—_

 _—No, no haré nada que tú no quieras—_ _ **dijo, nos movimos para quedar en una mejor posición, yo me quede recostado contra el respaldo de la cama mientras él se acomodó en mi pecho y quedaba profundamente dormido.**_

 ** _Tenía miedo de que intentara hacer algo conmigo, yo no tenía esos gustos, pero él había pasado por tanto que quería cuidarle, no sabía si él sentía algo por mí, la verdad no me importaba, siempre y cuando no intentara hacer algo conmigo no había problema, solo esperaba que él fuera honesto conmigo y me comentara cuando comenzara a tener sentimientos por mi…_**

 ** _Es fácil decir que se entiende a una persona cuando no has vivido eso, es difícil llegar a esa situación y no hacer absolutamente nada de lo que dijiste… el temor nos hace cometer errores grandes… no lo supe hasta tiempo después… me confié tanto en lo improbable que termine dañando más…_**


	7. El festival y una revelación

**El festival y una relevación**

Había despertado de su sueño, aquello había sido doloroso, una pequeña lagrima se le podía ver recorrer su mejía, no entendía ¿por qué había soñado aquello?, comenzó a controlar su respiración ya que se había vuelto agitada, poco a poco otra vez iba cerrando sus ojos para entregarse al instante a los brazos de Morfeo nuevamente…

 ** _Desperté… los rayos del sol no me permitieron seguir durmiendo, me sentía confuso, toda la historia de aquel chico había logrado conmoverme, no cabía en mi la idea de que alguien fuera tan malvado, sentí como algo se comenzaba a mover en mi pecho, había olvidado que aquel chico se había dormido conmigo, poco a poco estaba moviéndose, no quería despertarse… la escena me pareció graciosa, admiraba su perfil, tan calmado, quien imaginaria por todo lo que paso…_**

 _—Mmmm… buenos días—_ _ **murmuro mientras que con sus manos frotaba sus ojos y poco a poco se levantaba para quedar sentado en la cama,**_

 _—B-buenos días—_ _ **aquella escena la vi tan hermosa que apenas logre responderle**_

 _—Sou-chan… yo lamento lo de anoche_ _ **—decía apenado**_

 _—No tienes ¿por qué hacerlo?—_ _ **le dije mientras me levantaba para asearme**_

 _—T-tu no vas a ¿decirme nada?—_ _ **dijo poniéndose nervioso**_

 _—Decirte ¿qué?—_

 _—N-no sé, por lo que te conté, vas a… no sé ¿juzgarme?—_

 _—Y-yo, NO ¿por qué debería?—_ _ **le dije mientras me volteaba a mirarle y levantaba una ceja**_

 _—Y-yo creí que me echarías de aquí o me golpearías—_ _ **dijo mientras se dirigía hacia mí**_

 _—Eras un niño, los niños comenten errores inocentemente_ _ **— le dije mientras le observaba acercándose**_

 _—Gracias Souichi por entenderme—_ _ **decía mientras agarraba mis manos y las apretaba fuerte, está realmente feliz**_

 _—Y-ya deja y vete de aquí… hoy tengo mucho que hacer y no creo que quieras ayudarme ¿o sí?—_ _ **le dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre y me disponía a cambiarme de ropa**_

 _—Sí, permite ayudarte Sou-chan—_ _ **decía con una enorme sonrisa**_

 _—Ya, entonces vete_ _ **— le refunfuñe**_

 _—Gracias Sou-chan_ _ **— decía mientras se iba**_

 ** _Él había pasado por tanto, pero aún era tan amable…_**

 ** _Ya llevábamos medio día teníamos que terminar lo más pronto posible ya que entrada la noche comenzaría el festival, la ayuda de Morinaga me había servido de mucho sin él no hubiera podido terminar a tiempo… Cuando terminamos suspiramos de alivio, habíamos quedado en ir juntos al festival, quería que le ensañara todo… yo no era su niñera pero era lo menos que podía hacer por él…_**

 ** _El festival había comenzado ya estábamos caminando entre la multitud, aunque fuéramos lo que éramos no teníamos escoltas, no había nada de peligro, todos los que nos rodeaban nos cuidaban y no nos harían daño, en algún momento necesitamos protección… pero, pero de nosotros mismos…_**

 ** _—_** _Así que…_ _ **— apenas logre decir cuando era interrumpido**_

 ** _—_** _Hahaha si Sou-chan… me gustan los hombres_ _ **— dijo, sabía que era eso lo que iba a preguntarle**_

 ** _—_** _¡Oh!_ _ **— es todo lo que salió de mi boca**_

 ** _—_** _No te preocupes Sou-chan yo no voy a hacerte nada_ _ **— me miraba con ternura en sus ojos**_

 _—Y-yo no dije nada—_ _ **le dije**_

 _—Lo sé, pero lo pensaste ¿verdad?—_ _ **dijo en tono de incredulidad**_

 _—Sí, lo pensé… lo siento—_ _ **le dije realmente apenado ¿acaso era tan predecible?**_

 ** _—_** _No te preocupes, sientes miedo, no estás acostumbrado a estar con alguien como yo ¿verdad?—_ _ **decía mientras en su semblante se notaba aceptación**_

 _—Así que… a eso te referías con gustos peculiares ¿eh?—_

 _—Sip, así es_ _ **— dijo mientras iba dando brincos delante de mí, realmente se veía bastante animado aunque la conversación no era la adecuada.**_

 ** _Visitamos cada uno de los puestos que se habían creado, jugando, comiendo, comprando o simplemente observando, era la primera vez que disfrutaba tanto un festival, realmente era divertido estar con este chico…_**

 _— ¡Vamos donde los gitanos!—_ _ **gritaba corriendo hacia adelante**_

 _—Sí, sí, solo no corras… y ¡mira por dónde vas!—_ _ **le grite estaba a punto de chocar con las personas que también se encontraban en este lugar**_

 _—Ahhhh… Lo siento…—_ _ **decía apenado y rascándose la nuca, era gracioso verle en situaciones así.**_

 ** _Nos dirigíamos a los puestos donde se encontraban los gitanos, pequeñas tiendas y puestos ofreciendo lo mejor de ellos, sus músicos tocando las más magnificas melodías, sus bailarinas cautivándonos con sus naturales movimientos al compás de las zapateos producidos por aquellas melodías creadas de guitarras, flautas y panderos, niños saltando también queriendo llamar la atención de alguna bailarina también, se podía respirar un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad._**

 ** _Morinaga había quedado completamente maravillado con aquella escena, la verdad es que era hermosa, los niños se acercaron entre risas y pequeños gritos de euforia a nosotros, invitándonos a que nos uniéramos a ellos, decline a su petición… Morinaga no, el acompaño a los niños al centro y comenzó a danzar con ellos, definitivamente se le podía ver que era feliz, quienes le veían también se veían felices aquella escena era digna de recordarse, pero… de pronto… un grupo de chicos gitanos comenzó a acercarse de manera sospechosa por lo que me tuve que acercar más para ver si así podría oír su conversación…_**

 ** _—_** _Ne mira… está lindo—_ _ **decía uno mientras señalaba a Morinaga que se encontraba con los niños al centro**_

 _—Tienes razón… está lindo, se ve sexy también—_ _ **contesto otro mientras que lo último mencionado lo decía en forma lujuriosa**_

 _—Entonces… ¿creen que sea de los nuestros?—_ _ **dijo otro**_

 _—Pues… solo hay una forma de averiguarlo ¿no?—_ _ **decía el primero que había hablado**_

 _—Entonces me acercare a él y así lo comprobamos—_ _ **decía un cuarto chico que recién se iba incorporando a aquellos que ya estaban ahí, luego de decir aquello se acercaba sutil y despacio a Morinaga quien ya estaba a punto de terminar de bailar y jugar con los pequeños… ¡OH NO! Fue lo primer que me dije, no, no y no, no permitiré que ESOS se le acerquen, dije furioso, había de terminado de jugar con los niños y ya se encaminaba a mi dirección, sin darme cuenta comencé a caminar a su encuentro, para así evitar que ESE se le acercara…**_

 _—Oye ¿por qué o vamos por alla?—_ _ **le dije mucho antes de acercármele y señalando en dirección de donde venía…**_

 _—Oh, está bien…—_ _ **dijo deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta para regresar por esa misma dirección,**_

 _—Oh, rayos… no se nos hizo—_ _ **fueron los lamentos de aquellos que supuestamente iban tras Morinaga a lo que solo voltee a verles con una sonrisa burlesca, no dejaría que ESOS se le acercaran…**_

 ** _Habíamos caminado mucho ya comenzaban a dolernos los pies de tanto andar… cuando más adelante vimos una pequeña tienda…_**

 _—Mira Sou-chan una adivina…—_ _ **dijo mientras señalaba a una gitana que se encontraba sentada en un pequeño banquito en la entra de aquella pequeña tienda, se podía ver que era una señora de unos treinta y tantos años, su cabello negro azabache largo y ondulado, con un pañuelo puesto en su cabeza para evitar que sus cabellos se le vinieran a la cara, su blusa con colores vivos manga corta con revuelos, su falda larga y suelta solo en la parte de arriba marcada a su cintura de un color igual de vivo que su blusa a penas se le lograban ver su pies, en los cuales se le podía ver una sandalias con muchos adornos los cuales producían un ruido tintineante, con accesorios en sus muñecas, pulseras sueltas y cadenas alrededor de su cuello, su piel morena sus ojos de color verde, a la vista de cualquier espectador ella era una belleza gitana, cuando nos vio acercarnos se levantó de donde estaba, era alta una pequeña niña se asomaba detrás de ella… era una réplica exacta de la mayor son duda alguna aquella era hija suya.**_

 _—Bienvenidos jóvenes les leo su fortuna—_ _ **decía mientras extendía sus brazos para recibirnos, aquel contacto con ella era extraño pero lo sentí tan familiar, Morinaga había quedado encantado en los brazos de ella, parecía ser que ese gesto lo había envuelto en profunda calma…**_

 _—Acaso es posible que puedas leer nuestro futuro—_ _ **le dije en tono sarcástico**_

 _—Oh joven todo depende de si la diosa del destino así lo permite—_ _ **contesto con una sonrisa en su cara, pareciera que aquel comentario salido de mi persona no le había inmutado en lo más mínimo**_

 _—Vamos Sou-chan no seas descortés—_ _ **dijo Morinaga haciendo un puchero**_

 _—Lo siento—_ _ **me limite a decir**_

 ** _—_** _No os preocupéis por eso, hay mucha gente incrédula en este mundo, esos comentarios me tienen sin cuidado, pero vamos síganme—_ _ **decía mientras nos indicaba que entráramos en la tienda, la pequeña niña simplemente estaba escondida detrás de su madre y solo nos miraba, cuando entramos pudimos ver una mesa en el centro con tres sillas dos juntas y la otra enfrente de estas, nos indicó con la mano que nos sentáramos a lo que accedimos sin reproche ella se sentaba en frente de nosotros junto a la niña parada su lado, extendía sus manos en la mesa y dijo:**_

 _—Haber ¿Quién quiere ir primero?—_

 _—YO—_ _ **grito emocionado Morinaga**_

 ** _—_** _Bien veamos muéstrame tus manos—_ _ **decía haciendo un movimiento con su mano para que le mostrara sus manos, lo cual Morinaga inmediatamente lo hizo, aquella gitana miraba sus manos con una expresión totalmente seria en su cara…**_

 _—Por favor, sal, quiero hacerle algunas preguntas a tu amigo—_ _ **dijo mientras me señalaba a la entrada de la tienda**_

 _—Ve con él—_ _ **le dijo a la niña que tenía la par, la cual con temor se acercó a mí y me tomo la mano para que le acompañara, en verdad no entendía el ¿Por qué? de su petición pero accedí, nos quedamos en la entrada de aquella tienda, la niña solo me miraba quizás me tenía miedo por lo que le dedique a penas una pequeña sonrisa…**_

 _—Mamá es buena la diosa del destino le otorgo un bello don—_ _ **dijo mientras se acurrucaba para jugar con unas pequeñas piedras en el suelo**_

 _— ¿Tú crees en la diosa del destino?—_ _ **le pregunte**_

 _—SI, ella siempre nos ayuda—_ _ **decía mientras no apartaba su mirada del suelo…**_

 ** _Al cabo de unos diez minutos ya estaba comenzando a desesperarme cuando Morinaga salía de aquella tienda sus ojos estaban rojos, pero se veía bastante tranquilo…_**

 _—Dice que pases, es tu turno—_ _ **me dijo mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de la niña y poder jugar con ella, entre en la tienda la mujer rápidamente me extendió la mano para que me sentara inmediatamente lo hice…**_

 _— ¿Q-qué paso con el chico?—_ _ **le pregunte**_

 _—Eso, pregúntaselo a él… ahora muéstrame tu manos—_ _ **me dijo sin emoción alguna en sus ojos, por lo que solo accedí a mostrarle mis manos… las tomo con sus manos y comenzó a analizarlas, sus cejas se juntaban, pareciera que no podía entender lo que veía…**_

 _—Eres diestro ¿verdad? Solo me servirá tu mano izquierda—_ _ **dijo soltándome la mano derecha,**_

 _—Sabes las líneas comienzan a formarse en la mano derecha y terminan en la izquierda, por lo que si quiero saber tu futuro tengo que ver tus líneas en la mano izquierda… quiero aclarar una cosa ante todo… ¿crees en el destino?—_ _ **pregunto mientras levantaba su rostro para verme a los ojos.**_

 _—NO—_ _ **le dije con seguridad, a lo que me vio volvió a bajar su mirada a mi mano y dijo:**_

 _—Pues estas mal, deberías de creer…—_ _ **dijo mientras con su dedo comenzaba a recorrer mi mano**_

 _—Las líneas muchas están desde que naciste otras se forman conforme va el trascurso de tu vida… la diosa del destino ha comenzado a darte lo mejor de ella… Tu mano es fascinante ¿sabes? Es tan fácil y la vez tan difícil de entender… —_ _ **decía mientras miraba maravillada mi mano**_

 _—Entonces ¿qué vez?—_ _ **pregunte**_

 _—Tú has tenido una vida sin muchas complicaciones, lo puedo ver en tu línea de la cabeza, tus líneas son muy marcadas y profundas lo que me indica que eres una persona bastante sentimental y que tienes cambios radicales de humor… mmmmm tu línea de destino es corta, lo que quiere decir que tú eliges lo que quieres ser…—_

 _—Entonces significa que no necesito a la diosa esa…—_

 _—No, todo lo contrario la diosa está contigo desde que naciste, ha estado vigilándote, tú destino será decidido por los caminos que tu escojas… pero… piensa con el corazón… tienes unos lindos sentimientos… no dejes que el perjuicio te corrompa porque sufrirás mucho… entre la base de tu meñique y tu línea del corazón puedo ver que tendrás una muy hermosa familia… de esta línea del corazón para abajo hasta la base de la muñeca puedo ver que tienes pocas personas que amas… pero mira sí que eres lindo… mira tus líneas en la base de tu pulgar puedes ver ese pequeño triangulo que se forma… sabes ¿qué significa?_

 _—No—_

 _—Significa que eres una persona sobreprotectora con tu familia… eso es muy lindo—_ _ **decía mientras soltaba mi mano**_

 _—Sabes la diosa del destino me dio un don… ese es poder ver el futuro de las personas menos la de mi familia… no puedo decirte tú fututo ya que es bastante incierto… pero si puedo decirte que la diosa te pondrá dos caminos a escoger… si eliges el que no es… sufrirás mucho antes de ser feliz, la diosa te probara de muchas maneras antes de darte la felicidad que quieres… pero tú pulgar es bastante rígido eso significa que eres terco pero estable y confiable—_

 _—Ósea que ella jugara conmigo para darme algo que no necesito… ya soy feliz—_ _ **le conteste incrédulo ante sus palabras…**_

 _—Te diré algo que solo lo sabemos los gitanos… la diosa del destino tiene dos representaciones… la primera una niña…—_

 _— ¿Una niña?—_ _ **interrumpí sus palabras**_

 _—Si una niña… los niños todo lo ven con ojos de inocencia por lo que pueden darte tu felicidad de la manera en que un adulto lo creería imposible… sus ojos son puros… por lo que todo lo que de ella viene es verdadero… —_

 _— ¿Y la otra?—_ _ **pregunte**_

 _—Una madre… una madre protege con su propia vida a su hijo y vela por su felicidad y protección… se dice que pocos gozan de esa bendición y quienes la han gozado ellos y su descendencia han estado y estarán bajo el cuidado de la diosa… tú joven puedes conocer esa representación siempre y cuando la niña vea que te lo ganaste…—_

 _—Entonces depende si a la niña caprichosa se le da la gana darme la bendición—_ _ **dije algo irritado todo aquello me parecía absurdo**_

 _—Todo depende si tú ya estás preparado para ser feliz—_ _ **dijo levantándose de aquel lugar y acercándose a mí**_ _—joven la niña te ha tomado cariño no hagas que se enfade contigo… me gustaría que vinieras todos los años y poder ver tu mano… nuevas líneas se formaran y quisiera verlo—_

 _—Estás loca mujer—_ _ **aquello me había parecido una locura**_

 _—Tú futuro… está ligado a quien menos lo imaginas—_ _ **dijo mientras extendía su mano para que me levantara de aquel lugar…**_ _—No tomes las cosas a la ligera—_ _ **llegamos hasta la entrada de la tienda Morinaga estaba ahí jugando con aquella niña…**_ _—Él es un gran muchacho—_ _ **dijo mientras con la mano llamaba a aquella niña la cual salió corriendo a acercarse para abrazar sus piernas…**_

 _—Si lo sé… por cierto todo lo que dices… ¿es verdad?—_

 _—Joven debes creer en todo… sabes sentirás el dolor destrozar tu corazón y la decepción desangrar tu alma… pero al final serás feliz… espero verlos el otro año…—_ _ **dijo mientras entraba a la tienda con su hija…**_

 _— ¿Q-qué quiso decir con eso?—_ _ **había quedado en blanco por sus palabras…**_

 _—Sou-chan ¿estás bien?—_ _ **dijo Morinaga con preocupación en sus ojos, apenas se había acercado a mí por lo que estoy seguro que no escucho aquellas palabras de la gitana**_

 _—S-sí vámonos ya es tarde—_ _ **dije y comenzamos a caminar… Morinaga había estado bastante animado después de eso… por lo que no vi necesario preguntarle que le había dicho aquella mujer…**_

 ** _Ya nos encontrábamos en el castillo listos para entrar cuando nos encontramos a Yuki estaba molesta porque la dejamos de lado y no la llevamos con nosotros, en parte no quería si ella hubiera estado con nosotros hubiera sido muy escandaloso… Nos dirigimos cada quien a su respectiva habitación a dormir… mi cabeza daba vueltas por las palabras dichas por aquella gitana… ¿en verdad la diosa siempre ha estado conmigo? ¿Seré feliz? ¿Sufriré? Todas y más eran mis interrogantes… hasta la madrugada puede poderme dormir…_**

 ** _En aquel tiempo no entendí todo lo que ella me dijo… si tan solo hubiera creído aquello no hubiéramos pasado por tanto, cometemos errores y pagamos sus consecuencias… sentí el asco recorrer mis entrañas, el dolor destrozar mi corazón y la decepción desangrar mi alma… es un sentir que no le deseo a nadie…_**


	8. ¿Confesión?

**¿Confesión?**

Había logrado calmar su agitado corazón, el cielo se había vuelto nublado, pareciera ser que el bosque entendía el humor que este tenía y lo único que buscaba era no perturbarlo más…

Después de comer algo se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, recostando su cabeza en él… suspirando y recordado todo lo que había vivido, el inicio de su tormenta, le daño… le dolió… pero aprendió a ver las virtudes que la diosa del destino le mostraba… la diosa aquella pequeña niña que se había molestado enormemente con él, su manera de ser tan terca había llevado dolor a muchos… entre suspiros fue cerrando sus ojos y comenzó a recordar nuevamente…

 ** _El festival había llegado a su fin… mi prometida se había ido… habían pasado tantos meses ya desde que Morinaga había llegado que ya era normal verle ir y venir llenaba de luz por donde pasaba… aquello era tan grato…_**

 _—Oye Sou-chan… ¿vamos al bosque?—_ _ **dijo un día**_

 _—Yo no voy al bosque—_ _ **conteste**_

 _—Ya lo sé… pero ¿por qué?—_ _ **pregunto mientras jugaba con un pequeño conejo en su regazo, no sé de donde lo sacó pero le alimentaba y protegía a aquel pequeño animalito…**_

 _—No me gusta… no… no tengo buenos recuerdos…—_ _ **le conteste**_

 _—Tal vez necesitas ir para superar tus miedos Sou-chan—_ _ **dijo mientras le daba de comer a su mascota**_

 _—Me lo dices tú… ¿y tus miedos ya están superados?—_ _ **sabía que no debía decir aquello**_

 _—Sabes de eso…—_ _ **levanto su rostro para verme**_ _—regreso mañana a casa… es momento de dejar de huir—_ _ **dijo totalmente decidido**_

 _—Estas… ¿e-estas seguro de eso?—_ _ **había comenzado a preocuparme**_

 _—Sip… mañana vendrán por mí—_ _ **dijo con una sonrisa en su cara**_

 _—Bueno… pero… ¿qué harás con eso?—_ _ **señalaba a la bola de pelos que sostenía en sus brazos…**_

 _— ¡Oh! Usagi-chan se va conmigo, no voy a dejarlo… eres capaz de comértelo—_ _ **decía mientras trataba de esconder el animalito de mí**_

 _—Mira que bien… quien quita que un día de estos aparezca en la olla… BIEN COCINADO—_ _ **lo dije en tono lúgubre… reímos, la verdad ya nos llevamos muy bien había logrado poder acostumbrarme a su forma de ser tan espontánea y alegre… tan llena de inocencia, sueños e ilusiones… nunca le pregunte qué fue lo que le dijo aquella gitana… creó que era lo mejor… había hasta este punto casi olvidado por completo lo que dijo de mí…**_

 ** _El día había llegado Morinaga ya estaba listo y ansioso esperando a que llegaran por él… apenas y habíamos logrado conversar de eso… no había mucho que decir de todas maneras, había tomado la decisión de enfrentar su temor, no había mucho que hacer más que apoyarle y animarle… el carruaje por fin llegaba, de él bajo un joven como de mi edad, buen porte, ojos hermosos… su cabello platinado como el mío… ¿quién es este? Fue lo primero que me pregunte…_**

 _—Ma-masaki… no… espera…. ¡MASAKI!—_ _ **la cara de Morinaga reflejaba pánico**_

 _—Morinaga ¿estás bien?—_ _ **me acerque a él dejándole ir una mirada de furia a aquel intruso**_

 _—Calma Tetsuhiro no te espantes… me partes el corazón—_ _ **dijo imitando dolor**_

 _—T-tú que... ¿qué haces aquí?—_ _ **dijo señalándole**_

 _—Hable con tu hermano… y le pedí que me dejara venir por ti… así podremos hablar de "eso"—_ _ **dijo el desconocido**_

 _—N-nii-san… él… ¿qué está pensado?—_ _ **decía Morinaga con dolor**_

 _—Morinaga no tienes por qué ir a ningún lado si no quieres… puedes quedarte aquí—_ _ **le dije para poder calmarle… Morinaga solo volteo a verme, todo el parecía un pequeño conejo temblando enfrente de su depredador… quizás era por esa razón que él había acogido a aquel animalito se sentía reflejado en él…**_

 _— ¿eh? Etto… —_ _ **decía mientras miraba a ese tal Masaki…**_ _—N-no, tengo que ir… pero… ¿podrías ir conmigo?... sé que no te gusta el bosque… pero no quiero ir solo con él—_ _ **dijo mientras en sus ojos se le veía preocupación…**_

 _— ¡ah!... está bien iré contigo—_ _ **no quería dejarle solo con él…**_

 _—Bien entre más mejor… ahora nos vamos—_ _ **decía aquel sujeto mientras nos señalaba para que subiéramos… rápidamente hice mandar a traer una pequeña maleta para poder ir con ellos, sabía perfectamente que pasaría la noche en aquel lugar antes de volver otra vez…**_

 ** _Habíamos comenzado a movernos el conejo de Morinaga iba en una pequeña jaula junto con el equipaje, no quería que fuera ahí pero sabía que no iba a poderle llevar dentro del carruaje… el silencio era bastante incomodo… ¿Quién era este sujeto que había dejado perplejo a Morinaga? Me pregunte cuando alguien se dispuso a hablar…_**

 _—Sé que aun tienes dolor por lo que paso… le pedí perdón a tu familia por eso…—_ _ **dijo aquel mientras miraba hacia fuera…**_

 _—Yo… yo no quiero oírte pedir perdón…—_ _ **decía Morinaga lleno de furia…**_

 _—En verdad lamento lo que paso contigo Tetsuhiro… eres muy pequeño para entender ese tipo cosas… es por eso que dolió mucho…—_ _ **le contesto sin apartar la vista del camino… aquella actitud me estaba molestando… ¿acaso era ese él que había engañado a Morinaga? La furia se apoderaba de mí… estaba a punto de explotar…**_

 _—Tú crees que es fácil pedir perdón a estas alturas… el daño está hecho… —_ _ **fue lo único que pude decir ya que Morinaga me tomaba de mi brazo indicándome que no continuara…**_

 _—Masaki… yo… yo simplemente estoy dolido por lo que pasó… no me vengas TÚ a pedirme que perdone y mucho menos a lamentarte… TÚ no sabes NADA—_ _ **fue lo único que dijo…**_

 ** _—_** _Te encuentras molesto… pude aclarar varias cosas con tu hermano… así que me haces el favor de calmarte un poco por lo menos…—_

 _—No crees que es suficiente… es obvio que el chico se encuentra incomodo—_ _ **dije molesto**_

 _—Tú no te metas porque no sabes N-A-D-A—_ _ **dijo con una mirada amenazadora**_

 _—YA BASTA—_ _ **gritó**_ _—No entendiendo que haces aquí… no quiero hablar contigo… primero debo hablar con Nii-san…—_ _ **termino de decir mientras se acomodaba en el asiento para cerrar sus ojos… era obvio que no quería que nadie hablara nada durante el camino…**_

 ** _El viaje fue bastante incomodo, solo se podían oír suspiros y molestias… el ambiente era tenso… llevábamos ya varias horas con esa tensión estábamos quizás a punto de lanzarnos y darnos de golpes contra el otro cuando nos anunciaron que habíamos llegado, no se había detenido el carruaje cuando Morinaga abría la puerta y se tiraba corriendo en dirección del castillo… aquel acto nos había dejado helados a ambos… después de eso nos bajamos del carruaje…_**

 _—Ya puedes irte… solo venias a dejarle ¿no?—_ _ **dijo ese desconocido**_

 _—Pues que crees… pienso quedarme… tienes algún problema con eso, además al final eso a ti no te incumbe—_ _ **le conteste con desdén y levantando una ceja, no iba a dejar que ese se saliera con la suya… no sabía quién era, y no iba a permitir dejar solo a Morinaga con ese tipo…**_

 ** _Ya habían pasado varios minutos y Morinaga no aparecía por ningún lado, me preguntaba dónde estaba aquel tipo se había quedado a mi lado, me miraba con odio, observaba cada movimiento que hacía estaba a punto de partirle la cara cuando se oyó una puerta abrirse de golpe… de un lado de la habitación salía Morinaga hecha una furia seguido de su hermano… ambos tenían cara de pocos amigos…_**

 _—NO, NO, NOOOOO… eso es imposible—_ _ **gritaba Morinaga, era la primera vez que le veía así…**_

 _—Vamos Tetsuhiro entiende que es por tú bien… —_ _ **decía el mayor evitando que se le notara el enojo que llevaba**_

 _—No, eso no es por mi bien… ¿quieres lastimarme más?—_ _ **decía completamente dolido el menor**_

 _—Por supuesto que ¡NO!... no quiero que te llenes de odio…—_ _ **decía con ojos de preocupación**_ _— eres mi hermano… cuidare de ti… accede solo eso te pido… voy a protegerte—_

 _—Tú… yo no quiero…—_ _ **estaba a punto de llorar**_ _—yo… ¡ah! Sou-chan no te habías ido… Lo siento—_ _ **dijo acercándose a mi**_

 _—Pensé en quedarme ¿te molesta?—_ _ **le dije**_

 ** _—_** _¡¿eh?!... no, no para nada… gracias—_ _ **parecía que se sentía aliviado**_ _—Nii-san lo pensare… solo necesito tiempo… vamos Sou-chan—_ _ **dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba para que le siguiera y dejando a aquellos dos ahí…**_

 ** _Habíamos camino mucho ya… parecía que Morinaga ya estaba calmado… por lo que me aventure a preguntar…_**

 _— ¿Quién es ese tipo?—_

 _—Masaki… es un amigo cercano de mi Nii-san… creo que se conocen desde años—_ _ **dijo casi de inmediato**_

 _—Oye… no dudaste en contestar…—_

 _—No tengo porque ocultarte nada—_ _ **dijo mirándome a los ojos**_ _—ya nos conocemos de un tiempo por lo que no gano nada haciéndome el interesante no crees Sou-chan—_

 _—En eso tienes razón mocoso—_ _ **le dije de manera que se escuchara gracioso**_

 _— ¡Hey! Ya no me digas así—_ _ **dijo haciendo un puchero**_ _—Masaki es familiar de él tipo que me lastimo… parece ser que está gravemente enfermo y pide verme para disque pedirme perdón—_

 _—Y ¿lo vas a ver?—_ _ **pregunte**_ _—puedo ir contigo si quieres, claro solo si deseas—_ _ **le dije**_

 _—No… no me gustaría que dos… no gracias Souichi eso lo debo de hacer solo—_ _ **dijo con tranquilidad**_ _— vas q quedarte ¿verdad?... ¿puedo ir a tu habitación por la noche?—_ _ **pregunto**_

 _—C-claro lo que quieras—_ _ **aquello me había puesto nervioso…**_

 ** _La tarde llego sin más percances me encontraba ya en la habitación que me habían proporcionado estaba poniendo nervioso ya que Morinaga no aparecía… me preguntaba si le había pasado algo ¿por qué estaba tardando?... al poco tiempo llamaron a la puerta…_**

 _— ¿S-sí?—_ _ **pregunte**_

 _— ¿Puedo pasar?—_ _ **decía apenas una cabeza apareciendo detrás de la puerta…**_

 _—Claro… Pasa…—_ _ **conteste**_

 _—Gracias Sou-chan—_ _ **dijo dirigiéndose hacia donde me encontraba estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama donde se podía ver desde ahí el cielo completamente estrellado y una luna grande y brillante aquella escena era como una pintura…**_

 _— ¿Te encuentras bien?—_ _ **me pregunto**_

 _—S-si ¿por qué preguntas?—_ _ **le conteste sin apartar mi vista de la luna**_

 _—Te ves raro… ¿paso algo?—_ _ **volvió a preguntar mientras se sentó a la par mía**_

 _—No solo estaba pensando en algo—_ _ **le susurre**_

 _— ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que piensas?—_ _ **pregunto acercando su rostro al mío para poder verme a los ojos**_

 _—N-no es solo… olvídalo—_ _ **dije evitando aquel contacto con mis ojos**_

 _—Vamos dime ¿acaso no me tienes confianza?—_ _ **dijo agachando su mirada**_

 _— ¿eh? No, no, no es nada de eso… me da… vergüenza…—_ _ **no esperaba que se preocupara por lo que rápido voltee a verle**_

 _—Vamos Sou-chan tu avergonzado jajajaja eso es mentira…—_ _ **en eso sin darme cuenta se tira sobre mí cayendo tumbados sobre la cama y comienza a hacerme cosquillas…**_

 _—N-no espera… Mori-Moringa ya basta jajajaja… tsk aléjate… vamos y no quieres que te diga mocoso… jajajajaja Morinaga…. ¡ya!—_ _ **como pude le di un golpe para poder quitármelo de encima… aun jadeante ante aquel acto le mire molesto**_ _— ¿q-qué pretendías lograr con eso?—_ _ **le pregunte**_

 _—Auch… Sou-chan golpeas fuerte… lo único que quería era quitarte el estrés que tenías… a ver si con eso me dices que piensas o ¿quieres otra dosis de cosquillas?—_ _ **dijo mientras que con sus manos hacia un gesto de apretar… y se volvía a acomodar en la cama sentado sobre sus piernas**_

 _—Ni se te ocurra—_ _ **le dije molesto**_

 _—Vale… entonces dime—_ _ **contesto comenzando a dar saltos mientras seguía sentado en la cama**_

 _— ¿T-tú todavía sientes algo por él?—_ _ **le pregunte mirando el suelo aquello me daba vergüenza preguntarle pero era una duda que tenía desde que llegamos aquí…**_

 _— ¡Oh!... eso sí es inesperado Souichi… la verdad es que no sé qué es lo que siento… —_ _ **dijo mientras bajaba su vista a la cama**_

 _—Lo siento por preguntar algo incómodo—_ _ **le conteste**_ _—es solo que tenia curiosidad—_

 _—No tienes por qué preocuparte es solo que si sé que lo que sentí no era amor… creo que nunca lo fue—_ _ **contesto mientras elevaba su vista al techo de la habitación**_

 _— ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso no fue amor?—_ _ **la duda había nacido en mí, ¿qué era lo que le había hecho creer eso? Quería saber la respuesta…**_

 _—Mmmm eso… porque ahora puedo decir que la verdad amo a alguien—_ _ **dijo mientras sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo**_

 _— ¿a-amas a-alguien? ¿Q-quién es? ¿L-le conozco?—_ _ **aquello fue inesperado para mí**_

 _—Mmmm… SI… No, no te diré… y tal vez SI—_ _ **dijo aun poniéndose más rojo… todo eso la verdad no lo vi venir… ¿de quién se había enamorado? Aquello me molestaba…**_

 _— ¿Cuándo paso eso?—_ _ **pregunte realmente molesto**_

 _— ¿Qué pasa Souichi acaso estas C-E-L-O-S-O?_ _ **—dijo en tono de picardía**_

 _— ¡Tsk! ¿qué te crees mocoso? Yo no soy igual a ti…—_ _ **conteste mientras me levantaba y me alejaba de él… no esperaba que me preguntara eso…**_

 _—Sou-chan Te quiero…—_ _ **dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza**_

 _— ¡¿Q-qué!?—_ _ **el pánico se apodero de mí**_

 _—Souichi te quiero—_ _ **dijo acercándose a mí… comencé a caminar de espaldas a la pared… sin darme cuenta él ya me tenía acorralado y posaba sus manos a los costados de mi rostro… cerré los ojos del miedo… sin darme cuenta sentí acercar su rostro al mío… abrí mis ojos estaba mirándome fijamente, analizaba mis movimientos… verlo así de cerca hacia que mi corazón latiera rápidamente… mi mente se estaba poniendo en blanco su rostro se acercó más sentía agobio aquella cercanía estaba causando que mis piernas comenzaran a fallarme sentía su aliento entre mis labios… el deseo comenzó a invadirme sus labios tan cerca de mí pedían a gritos que los besara la poca cordura que me quedaba gritaba que aquella idea era absurda… estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos cuando sin darme cuenta sentí que apretaban mis labios… sus labios estaba unidos a los mismo aquel contacto tan frío así como llego se fue… se alejaba, me quede atónito viéndole… pasaba su lengua sobre sus labios y sin mediar palabra volvía otra vez a besarme esta vez con mayor intensidad… esta vez sentía el calor comenzar a recorrer mi cuerpo… el aire comenzó a faltarme comenzaba a jadear sobre sus labios cuando poco a poco se alejó nuevamente para tomar aire… me miraba con ojos de deseo… estuvimos así como unos cinco minutos simplemente oyendo nuestras respiraciones calmarse sin decir nada… cuando de repente miro al suelo avergonzado y se alejó para ponerse cerca de la ventana y mirar el cielo… ante eso me deje caer al suelo apoyándome a la pared y tocando tímidamente mis labios aquel roce, aquella calidez aún se podía sentir sobre mis labios no sabía que sentir todos aquellos sentimientos eran nuevos para mi… cuando de repente…**_

 _—Perdóname Souichi… no quería hacerte eso…—_ _ **fue lo que apenas dijo…**_

 _—N-no, NO ME JODAS… ¿QUÉ PLANEABAS CON ESO? ¿YO NO ESTOY PARA TUS EXPERIMENTOS?—_ _ **fue lo que le dije estaba molesto…**_

 _— ¿Ex-experimentos? ¿De qué hablas Souichi?—_ _ **dijo volteándose para verme con duda**_

 _—Vienes y me dices que nunca amaste a ese tipo… que ahora amas a alguien… me dices que me quieres y me BESAS ¿QUÉ CARAJOS QUIERES QUE PIENSE MORINAGA?—_ _ **le deje ir…**_

 _— ¿Qué que quiero que pienses?... Souichi ¡BAKA!... ME ENAMORE DE TI DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TI—_ _ **grito y comenzó a llorar… quede perplejo aún me encontraba en el suelo… lo único que hice fue llevar mis manos a mi cabeza y apoyar mis codos en mis rodillas mientras trataba de procesar aquella información…Eso no estaba pasando… el miedo me invadía todo eso era tan absurdo, tan irreal una broma de mal gusto… —**_ _encontraras el amor en el momento menos indicado, en la situación menos pensada y de la persona menos esperada—_ _ **dijo al rato ya había dejado de llorar… mientras se acercaba y sentaba a la par mía aquellas palabras yo las había oído antes…**_

 _— ¿q-quién te dijo eso?—_ _ **le pregunte levantando mi rostro viéndole apenas desde el rabillo de mi ojo…**_

 _—Las oí hace años atrás cuando aún mi padre no era el Rey… las dijo una señora que cuidaba de mí…—_ _ **dijo susurrando…**_ _—No entendí hasta el día que te conocí—_ _ **dijo viéndome**_

 _—Me engañaste desde el principio… ¿creí que eras mi amigo?—_ _ **le dije agachando mi rostro… sentía decepción…**_

 _—Porque soy tu amigo… te confieso esto… no estaba seguro hasta ahora Souichi—_ _ **dijo mientras su mano buscaba mi rostro…**_

 _—No me toques—_ _ **le dije mientras me levantaba de aquel sitio—**_ _¿te vas tú o me voy yo?—_ _ **dije señalándole la puerta… quería estar solo…**_

 _—Perdóname Souichi… me voy—_ _ **dijo levantándose y acercándose a la puerta donde se detuvo y dijo**_ _— ¿Quisiera que aun fuéramos amigos Sou-chan?—_

 _—No vuelvas a llamar así… ya lárgate…—_ _ **fue lo único que dije… él salió de la habitación con tristeza…**_

 ** _Me acosté mirando el techo de la habitación la vez que estuve ahí no note que estaba pintado… era un hermoso cielo azul lleno de nubes con diferentes formas de las cuales se podían apreciar pequeños rayos del sol… sobre eso unas pequeñas palabras que apenas eran leíbles por la distancia las cuales decían: ANTE LO DESCONOCIDO SE FELIZ DESDE EL FONDO DE TU CORAZON, aquellas palabras era absurdas en ese momento para mi…_**

 ** _Apenas y pude pegar el ojo durante la noche… ya era de mañana por lo que rápidamente me aliste esperando que nadie estuviera despierto aún… tome un caballo de la caballeriza y me fui sin decir nada, solo deje una pequeña nota en la habitación diciendo que había olvidado algo urgente que hacer y agradeciendo el hospedaje, luego mandaría a dejar el caballo que tome prestado… iba tan rápido como aquel animal lo permitiera… creo que hice un nuevo tiempo para llegar nuevamente a casa… atravesar el bosque no fue ningún problema llevaba tanto afán que obvie el detalle que este me aterraba… cuando llegue mi padre se asustó le dije que no pasaba nada y me fui inmediatamente a mi habitación no quería ver a nadie, quería estar solo…_**

 ** _Aquel acto nunca debí de haberlo hecho… después de eso todo cambio…_**

Ya era tarde… el clima le había hecho dormir más de la cuenta, por lo que rápidamente se levantaba del lugar y comenzaba a caminar rápido para salir de ahí, sabía que estarían muy preocupado por él… camino tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían y como el bosque le abría camino para salir…

Al tiempo de caminar… se encontraba ya en la salida… el sol estaba a punto de esconderse, hoy se había tardado más de la cuenta, su compañero se encontraba al final de la colina lleno de preocupación mirando el suelo, se le hizo una presión en el pecho tan grande que parecía que le apretaban duramente su corazón… apenas pudo despedirse del bosque cuando se lanzó corriendo bajando aquella colina, a lo que aquel que se encontraba abajo sorprendido le veía bajar… ya estando cerca de él se arrojó a abrazarle y a acercarle desesperadamente a su pecho apenas y podía respirar ya que aquel acto le había dejado casi sin aliento… apenas se le podía oír jadear mientras le decía apenas entre jadeos que lo sentía… el otro sorprendido al principio suavizaba su mirada, correspondía a ese abrazo desesperado y le decía que no se preocupara… ambos se miraron y sin más se besaron… un tierno beso… sus labios apenas se juntaron pero todo aquel que viere aquella escena sabía que ahí había amor… el sol termino de despedirse… se le daba la bienvenida a la luna… las labores del día llegaban a su fin… aquellos dos entraban abrazados a su casa… pasaría otra semana más para que uno de ellos volviera otra vez al bosque…


	9. Preámbulo a la tormenta

**Preámbulo a la tormenta**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos otra semana más había transcurrido, la vida en la villa era pacifica, nadie creería por lo que paso hace unos años atrás… ahora todo formaba parte del recuerdo de todos los que yacían ahí o había escuchado de aquello..

Como todos los días hombres trabajadores despiertos desde temprano para realizar su jornada, días frescos eran ahora más comunes las lluvias comenzarían pronto, se tenía que trabajar para poder tener provisiones, si algo habían aprendido era que debían de ser prevenidos hasta el extremo, habían sufrido, todo por desafiar a la diosa del destino…

En las faldas de aquella media colina se encontraba una pareja, uno dispuesto a emprender un viaje mientras que el otro le esperaría gustoso hasta su regreso…

— **Insisto en que deberías de desayunar antes de ir** —decía preocupado

— **Sabes muy bien que siempre veo que comer en el bosque…—** dijo no le gustaba que se preocupara— **además ahora es cuando descansas de cocinar temprano ¿no?** — dijo viendo al otro a los ojos

— **No me molesta para nada hacerte de comer… lo hago con todo gusto…** —contesto sonriéndole

— **Lo sé** — dijo para acercarse y darle un tierno beso en la frente— **ahora ve a dentro, no quiero que te enfermes** — le dijo con una mirada llena de ternura, era casi increíble que aquel ser fuera capaz de tener ese tipo de gestos, pero la diosa del destino le había humanizado por decirlo así y aunque aún le costara acostumbrarse era feliz haciéndolo.

— **Vale, ten cuidado** — dijo despidiéndose de él

— **Si lo tendré** —contesto mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia ese bosque majestuoso…

La misma rutina de siempre saludando respetuosamente aquel bosque pidiéndole que le cuidara nuevamente y que le ofreciera como siempre alimento, comenzó a caminar hacia lo más profundo no tenía idea de donde querer ir… pero sabía que el bosque le proporcionaría un lugar hermoso para poder descansar y así poder meditar…

En bosque le habría camino, le dirigía a uno de los lugares menos explorados dentro de él, después de haber caminado tanto se pudo percatar adonde se dirigía por lo que solo se permitió emitir una pequeña sonrisa mientras suspiraba… había llegado ahí… una pequeña cascada donde se podía ver el agua cristalina bajar y se podía sentir como aquella agua salpicaba al caer en un pequeño lago formado bajo aquella caída, había como siempre podido coger algunos frutos para así poder desayunar, se sentaba cerca de unas rocas que estaba perfectamente colocadas bajo unos frondosos árboles cerca de la orilla de aquel lago, comía algunos frutos mientras veía como los pájaros cantaban a la orilla de la cascada, un cantar muy bello y relajante, ese sonido le traía muchos recuerdos, algunos dolorosos otros tristes, cuando tuvo que huir y esconderse, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía su corazón, el dolor, la angustia, la desesperación… tantos recuerdos que jamás los desecharía ya que gracias a eso es lo que es ahora.

— ¿ _Souichi cuando dejaras de venir solo?—_ se escuchó una voz susurrar en el viento

— **Eres tú… hacia mucho que no me hablabas… dentro de poco vendré acompañado… será pronto ya lo veras** — contesto al viento

— _¿Eres feliz Souichi?_ — se volvió a escuchar

— **Más de lo que hubiera imaginado o deseado** — contesto en un suspiro…

 ** _Sé muy bien que por mi terquedad sufrieron muchos acepto toda esa culpa, pero si tan solo alguien me hubiera aconsejado quizás el dolor no hubiera sido así de fuerte o grande…_**

 ** _Después de haber salido corriendo de aquel lugar, no volví a saber de él, no volvió a escribirme, desapareció por completo, aquello me parecía extraño, pero él se había pasado conmigo así que en parte era lo que hubiera esperado que hiciera pero mi pecho dolía no entendía por qué razón pero no le tomaría importancia… había olvidado ya cuanto tiempo había pasado, días, semanas, meses… creo que fueron dos o tres años… pero algo no había olvidado y era a pesar de todo el tiempo aun podía sentir aquella calidez en mis labios era absurdo pero aun lo podía sentir como si hubiera sido hace unas horas quizás segundos… ese sentimiento recorrer mi cuerpo me estremecía como después de tanto aún sigue tan presente ese contacto…_**

 ** _Los festivales que habían pasado me habían hecho recordarle, no fui a ninguno ni porque mi prometida me lo pidiera no salí… la nostalgia se había invadido de mi… me di cuenta que estaba solo y que lo creyera o no posible él era mi única y mejor compañía… recordaba las palabras de aquella gitana y me preguntaba ¿si era posible que mi futuro estuviera ligado a Morinaga? ¿Quizás tome las cosas a la ligera? Digo perdí a mi único amigo…_**

 ** _Todos los planes y preparativos estaban hechos ya… se habían hecho con antelación las invitaciones respectivas a todos, aunque había pedido que fuera nada extravagante no me pusieron atención, el salón estaba decorado se podía ver la elegancia de los adornos lo pulcro que aquello era me gustaba… unas cuantas horas más y me casaría, no había vuelta de hoja, no había a donde escapar, simplemente lo había aceptado…_**

 ** _Me encontraba en mi habitación dispuesto a ponerme el traje… el color blanco me gustaba por lo que en eso por lo menos no habíamos tenido problemas en elegir, estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos cuando sentí que alguien estaba atrás mío… No podía creer los que mis ojos veían…_**

 _—M-mori-mori...—_ _ **las palabras no terminaban de salir de mi boca…**_

 _—No te esfuerces en decir mi nombre Souichi—_ _ **dijo mientras sonreía creo que no esperaba aquella torpe reacción**_ _—Te ves bien… antes que digas más Yuki me invito… y-yo solo vine a saludarte—_ _ **dijo y al término se daba la vuelta pero se detuvo a medio camino y dijo:**_

 _—Perdóname por lo que paso Souichi… espero que seas feliz—_ _ **dijo y salió…**_

 ** _No podía creer aquello aquel niño ahora no parecía un niño… había crecido, su voz había cambiado, su mirada era distinta, el aura que de él emanaba era completamente distinta… ¿Qué había pasado para que ocurriera aquel cambio? El ya no era lo que yo conocí… o eso creí… sentí como mis piernas perdieron fuerza y me dejaban caer al piso, mi pecho palpitaba, el calor comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, sentí mis mejillas quemar, mis labios… mis labios pedían a gritos los de él… no, no, no esto es mentira esto no es verdad… por un carajo a mí no me gustan los hombres me regañe y comencé a tratar de controlar mi cuerpo…._**

 ** _Al poco tiempo Yuki entraba molesta a mi habitación…_**

 _— ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Qué le hiciste a Tetsuhiro?—_ _ **dijo completamente enfadada…**_

 _—De… ¿qué carajos hablas? Yo no le he hecho nada a nadie…—_ _ **le conteste hastiado…**_

 _—Él está enamorado de ti… ¿por qué lo tratas mal?—_

 _—Espera un segundo… ¿tú como sabes eso? Y que yo no le hice nada él fue él se pasó conmigo—_ _ **le dije estaba comenzado a perder la poca paciencia que poseía**_

 _—Él me lo conto… poco tiempo después que habías regresado de aquel lugar… me pidió que no te contara nada… es más él vino a todos los festivales…—_ _ **dijo mientras agachaba su mirada…**_

 _— ¿Él vino? ¿Por qué no me entere? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?—_ _ **comencé a cuestionarle**_

 _—De que hubiera servido… si no querías verle huiste sin decir nada ¿qué esperabas que se tragara el cuento que dejaste?—_ _ **dijo acercándose a mí**_ _— ese chico te ama ¿acaso eres ciego? Él te conoce mucho mejor de lo que te conoces tú mismo—_ _ **cuestiono sentándose a la par mía**_

 _—El me mintió—_ _ **susurre**_

 _—Tú solo lo veías tú amigo, tenía miedo de perder cualquier lazo contigo ¿acaso eso es malo?—_ _ **dijo poniéndose de pie**_ _— vamos hay algo que quiero mostrarte ahora Souichi…—_ _ **dijo tomándome del brazo para jalarme… salimos de mi habitación y comenzamos a caminar nos dirigíamos a la habitación que se le había otorgado a ella para que se preparada… pero cuando entramos mis ojos se maravillaron al ver aquella escena… Morinaga se encontraba sentado en el marco de aquel gran ventanal, al ver su perfil se le podía ver que él era bastante atractivo ¿acaso él siempre fue así? Su mirada calmada viendo hacia fuera era digna de ser una hermosa pintura…**_

 _—Tetsuhiro ya estoy aquí—_ _ **dijo adentrándose a la habitación aun jalándome**_

 _—Oye no debiste irte no me gusta…—_ _ **dijo mientras se giraba hacia nosotros…**_ _— ¿Q-qué estas planeando?—_ _ **pregunto con duda dibujada en su rostro**_

 _—Ustedes dos deben de hablar… lo dejo solos—_ _ **dijo mientras me empujaba hacia Morinaga y daba la vuelta para irse…**_

 ** _–_** _¿¡QUE!?—_ _ **gritamos ambos al mismo tiempo**_

 _—Nada ustedes par de idiotas deben de hablar…—_ _ **dijo y se fue…**_

 ** _Morinaga corría hacia la puerta para intentarla abrirla pero esta estaba cerrada, ese mocosa nos había dejado encerrados…_**

 _—Hasta que no arreglen sus diferencias no salen de ahí, así que Souichi te recomiendo que dejes de lado tu terquedad—_ _ **grito desde fue donde después solo se escucharon sus pasos al irse…**_

 _—Está loca—_ _ **fue lo único que pude decir**_

 _—Le dije que no se metiera—_ _ **dijo Morinaga mientras se acercaba a la ventana… el silencio nos invadió estaba comenzando a ponerme nervioso por lo que me fui a sentar en la orilla de la cama, la habitación era muy amplia por lo que se sentía demasiado solitario y lleno de penumbra, alguien debía de hablar y no sabía que hacer ¿debería de decir algo? Rayos que pasa conmigo…**_

 _—Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos—_ _ **Dijo Morinaga**_

 _—D-de quien crees que fue la culpa—_ _ **estaba nervioso**_

 _—M-me… me deje llevar por el impulso… —_ _ **dijo mientras me giraba a verme**_ _—Te ves muy bien… más atractivo—_ _ **dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas**_

 _—ESTAS LOCO… AUN CONTINÚAS CON ESO—_ _ **fue lo único que dije pero aquello me había hecho feliz… un extraño calor comenzaba a invadirme…**_

 _— ¿Por qué estas nervioso?—_ _ **dijo acercándose a mí**_ _—Cuando pones esa cara no puedo controlarme—_ _ **dijo mientras que ahora ya se encontraba enfrente de mí y se había agachado de manera que ahora teníamos nuestros rostros al mismo nivel…**_

 _—Ale-aléjate…—_ _ **fue lo único que torpemente salió de mi boca**_

 _—Oblígame—_ _ **dijo en casi susurrando sus manos ya estaban apoyadas en la cama mientras se cercaba cada vez a mí, comencé a hacerme para atrás por reflejo sin darme cuenta ya estaba acostado en la cama, Morinaga ya se había colocado sobre mí y me miraba con lujuria, podía sentir como su mirada me quemaba…**_

 _—De-deja de jugar conmigo—_ _ **alcance a decir…**_

 _—Yo no estoy jugando contigo… yo quiero monopolizarte Souichi—_ _ **diciendo aquello acerco su rostro y poso su frente en la mía…**_

 _—T-tú no sabes lo que dices… no juegues conmigo…—_ _ **estaba comenzando a perder el control de mí mismo, no sabía porque razón no podía alejarle…**_

 _—Souichi te amo—_

 ** _Diciendo aquello beso mis labios mientras con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla, besos tiernos sobre mis labios cada vez pedían más, su mano con suaves roces de sus dedos comenzó a recorrer de mi mejilla a mi barbilla y cuello aquel tacto hizo que estremeciera y abriera mi boca momento en el cual Morinaga aprovecho para que su lengua entrara en mi boca y comenzara a explorar el interior, mi mente no sabía que hacer, todo aquello, era de alguna manera tan excitante, era la primera vez que sentía todo ese mar de emociones haciendo destrozos en mi interior… simplemente me deje llevar, la cordura se había ido muy lejos… iba a experimentar todas y cada una de las emociones que Morinaga me enseñaría…_**

 ** _Comencé tímidamente con mi lengua acariciar la de él, nuestros pulmones comenzaban a reclamar aire, nos separamos y a penas nuestros labios se rosaban… ¿estaba enamorado de él? Me pregunte cuando comencé a sentir que besaba mi cuello, luego con su lengua contorneaba mí oreja no sabía que hacer por lo que lleve una de mis manos a mi boca ya que estaba comenzando a gemir como producto de aquellas acciones mientras que con la otra apretaba fuertemente la sabanas de la cama… mordió suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja y con su lengua comenzó a dibujar un camino hacia mi pecho donde con sus manos comenzaba a quitar aquella ropa que estorbaba y no dejaba ver más piel sin darme cuenta cosa que poco estaba haciendo en aquel momento mi pecho quedaba al descubierto los ojos de Morinaga miraban como el mayor de los tesoros, como un banquete, se agacho y comenzó a hacer un recorrido de besos desde mi clavícula hasta uno de mis pezones el cual comenzó a rodearlo con su lengua para posteriormente capturar con sus labios aquel pezón que ahora ya se había puesto erecto por aquella acción comenzó a succionarle y darle pequeños mordiscos, sentía mi cuerpo arder simplemente quería más, cosa que era extraño… acto seguido realizo la misma acción con el otro pezón, sus manos comenzaron a bajar por mi abdomen y abrirse paso por entre mi pantalón, lo único que pude hacer fue hacer fuerza sobre sus hombros no sabía si quitarle o que siguiera con mayor intensidad… mi cuerpo se sentía extraño, pedía más contacto con aquella piel así que lo que hice fue comenzar a despojarle de su camisa también, mientras tanto él se despedía de mi pantalón y quedaba en ropa interior donde sus manos se adentraron y con sus dedos apenas y rozaba mi miembro el cual después de aquellos toques sobre mi piel habían hecho que se pusiera erecto… no sabía que hacer por lo que lance mis brazos a su cuello y me aferre, aquel contacto en mi miembro era torturante…_**

 _—Te amo—_ _ **diciendo aquello Morinaga me besaba con completa lujuria y aprisionaba mi miembro con su mano y comenzaba a masajearlo, primero dando pequeños giros con su muñeca mientras subía y bajaba su mano, para luego sin mediar palabras rompía el beso, quita de una vez por todas aquella tela que evitaba que mi miembro quedara al descubierto para agachar e inmediatamente con sus labios comenzar a besar la base de miembro, el calor de su boca hacia que me estremeciera, sin una pizca de vacilación colocaba mi miembro en su boca y con su legua le contorneaba, era un vaivén de emociones éxtasis y vergüenza, mis manos capturaron sus cabellos, sin más comenzaba a mover mis caderas en su boca para así poder sentir aquella calidez mejor en mi miembro, una ola de extraños sentimientos comenzó a estremecerme desde mi vientre por lo que acelere las envestidas en su boca, chispazos de luz en mi mente, un zumbido en mis oídos, un cólico y un temblor interno hacia que me viniera en la boca de Morinaga quien recibió todo aquello en su boca y sin dudar lo trago… me sentía avergonzado había gemido, jadeado y hasta emitido un pequeño grito por aquel placer que había sentido, nuevamente Morinaga se posicionaba sobre mí y con sus manos tomaba mi rostro para invadirlo de besos…**_

 _—Tu esencia Souichi es deliciosa—_ _ **dijo susurrándome al oído para después una de sus manos comenzaba a masajear mis muslos, y comenzar a buscar mi entrada la cual comenzó contornearla con su dedo para luego poco a poco hacer presión para poder penetrarla, aquello era nuevo, bueno todo era nuevo para mí…**_

 _—Mori-mori… se siente raro… es asqueroso—_ _ **fue lo único que pude decir entre jadeos, sentía como me faltaba el aire, mi pecho se agitaba cada vez más, sentía el corazón salir, su dedo penetro en mí, en dolor invadió todo mi cuerpo…**_

 _—Re-relájate Souichi—_ _ **dijo para luego besarme y comenzar a mover su dedo en mi interior, primero pequeños movimientos de penetración para luego comenzar a girar para ensanchar aquella zona, si bien a penas me había acostumbrado a aquel extraño sentimiento, me penetraba con un dedo más para luego hacer lo mismo que hizo anteriormente, luego de eso comenzaba a abrir sus dedos en mi interior, volvía otra vez a besarme, su lengua quería arrasar con todo lo que se encontrara en mi boca,**_ _ **me miraba cada una de mis expresiones, sacaba sus dedos de mi interior solo me permitir hacer un gruñido en molestia…**_

 _—Souichi eres un encanto—_ _ **diciendo aquello bajaba su pantalón y dejaba ver aquel miembro totalmente erecto… —**_ _No puedo más…—_ _ **se agachaba tomaba su miembro desde la base y lo dirigía a mi abertura, comenzaba a hacer presión para penétrame, mi interior pedía a gritos aquel acto… ¿pero?**_

 _—PERO… Souichi ¿qué mierdas significa esto?—_ _ **la puerta se abría de un solo golpe y alguien gritaba mi nombre mientras entraba a la habitación…**_

 _—Padre te dije que Souichi se encuentra ocupado…—_ _ **dijo otra voz deteniéndose en seco**_ _— ¿¡oh!? Esto no me lo esperaba—_ _ **dijo viéndonos, habíamos quedado paralizados por aquello, reaccione, la cordura estaba nuevamente conmigo, como pude le di una patada a Morinaga para poder quitármelo de encima, el cual caía al piso ya que había perdido el equilibrio después del golpe…**_

 _—S-señor esto no es lo que parece…—_ _ **me atreví a decir, sabía que no lograría nada con ello…**_

 _—De que hablas que no es lo que parece… le has faltado el respeto a mi hija… —_ _ **dijo el padre de Yuki…**_

 _—Padre deja te expliquen—_ _ **decía bastante nerviosa la chica**_

 _— ¿Qué me expliquen qué? Estos dos son un par de raros, ese "príncipe" no merece siquiera verte—_ _ **decía completamente molesto…**_ _—Tu padre se enterara de esto y espero te dé un buen castigo—_ _ **diciendo eso se disponía a salir de habitación, debía de detenerle pero ¿Cómo?...**_

 _—Señor… espere—_ _ **dijo Morinaga quien hasta ahora solo había observado, se levantaba y se arreglaba la ropa, volteaba a verme con una tristeza en sus ojos pero ¿por qué?**_ _— Souichi… él nunca mereció siquiera comprometerse con su hija…—_

 _— ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?—_ _ **dije mientras comenzaba a buscar mi ropa o algo para cubrirme**_

 _— ¿Qué tratas de decir mocoso?—_ _ **dijo mientras arqueaba sus cejas**_

 _—Y-yo…—_ ** _volteaba a verme—_** _estoy enamorado de su hija…—_ _ **suspiro y dijo**_ _— es por eso que hizo esto…—_ _ **dijo ahora acercandose a él y colocandose en enfrente…**_

 _—Si era así ¿por qué no lo dijistes mejor en lugar de hacer esto?—_ _ **dijo el padre de Yuki con tono de incredulidad**_

 _—Porque si le decia la verdad no iba a creeme… entonces obte mejor en hacer quedar al joven principe…—_ _ **decia mientras intentaba no apartar sus ojos de los ojos del padre de Yuki…**_

 ** _No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo… él me engaño… y yo caí como un estúpido en su juego… esos dos me estaban viendo la cara… mi pecho dolían sentía como algo dentro de mí se quebraba y se hacía pedazos… sentía el asco recorrer mis entrañas, el dolor destrozar mi corazón y la decepción desangrar mi alma… me habían engañado… sin darme cuenta el padre de Yuki se fue junto con ella… solo se encontraba Morinaga… el cual se acercó a mi intentando tomarme el brazo cuando me aleje de él…_**

 _—Ya hiciste lo que querías ¿no?... ahora lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te mate…—_ _ **le sentencie**_

 _—Déjame explicarte…—_ _ **dijo pero le interrumpí**_

 _—Explicar ¿qué?... ya me hiciste quedar mal, ya te concedieron tu compromiso con ESA… ya lárgate…—_ _ **decía totalmente furioso**_

 _—Souichi yo lo hice…–_ _ **trato de decir**_

 _—Lo hiciste para fastidiarme ambos lo hicieron lárguense no quiero volverlos a ver nunca… ¡TE ODIO!_ _ **— diciendo eso salí de aquel lugar hecho una furia…**_

 ** _Mi padre llegaba molesto a mi habitación… me cuestionaba que había pasado, la boda se había cancelado, mi padre había pedido disculpas por todo aquel ajetreo, parece ser que no le contaron nada de lo realmente sucedido… me tenía sin cuidado si lo hubieran hecho…_**

 ** _No quería verles, no quería saber nada de ellos… para mi ellos dejaron de existir…_**

 ** _Sentí caer un agujero profundo y oscuro, la ira carcomía mis entrañas… lo único que hice fue abrazar mis rodillas y llorar de furia…_**


	10. Un vistazo al futuro… deseos de proteger

**Un vistazo al futuro… deseos de proteger**

 ** _El dolor se apoderaba de mí, el odio me dominaba y maneja mis acciones, nunca antes hubiera creído que alguien pudiera sentir tanto odio…_**

El bosque era un lugar tranquilo se podía escuchar el agua caer y salpicar, las aves cantar, los arboles moverse al compás del viento, todo era paz, todo era calma, todo era tranquilidad…

No si bien habían pasado algunos minutos aquel que llegaba sin falta cada semana estaba profundamente dormido, su rostro tan tranquilo y sereno, lleno de paz, era un deleite para el bosque, le apreciaba y le iba a proteger siempre como lo había hecho en el pasado, como lo hacía en el presente y como lo haría en el futuro… una silueta se sentaba a la par de aquel de cabellos platinados, pareciera que velaba su descanso ya que con sumo cuidado con su mano quitaba algunos mechones de cabellos que estaban en su cara… le miraba y sonreía…

 _–Souichi… me alegro que ahora seas feliz… siempre cuidaremos de ti…—_ diciendo aquello aquella silueta se levantaba mientras lo veía se había quedado recostado en un árbol cercano para así poder seguir cuidándole…

De repente la expresión de quien yacía dormido comenzaba a cambiar de la tranquilidad a uno de molestia y desesperación cualquiera que le viere acertaría en que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, aquella silueta le veía con preocupación por lo que solo alzo su mano en aquella dirección ya que tenía dones que le permitirían ver lo que estaba soñando…

~ _Sueño_ ~

 _Se veía un hombre joven corriendo a través del bosque su cabello moviéndose al ritmo de sus movimientos entre los arbustos, huía de algo, corría de alguien, escapaba de su situación, atrás de él se le podía ver a lo lejos tres personas tratando de darle alcance, apenas y podían correr, sus ropas rasgadas y sucias trataban de dar alcance a su objetivo, era difícil ya que aquel era bastante rápido…_

 _Corría lo más que le daban su piernas, sus ropas estaban igual que sus perseguidores rasgadas y sucias, en su mano izquierda se podía ver un camino de sangre que venía desde su hombro aquella herida era profunda y con cada movimiento del brazo ríos de sangre salían, ante aquello lo más que hacía era con todas sus fuerzas hacer presión para tratar de calmar la hemorragia, sabía que el esfuerzo era casi inútil pero no podía detenerse para hacer el tratamiento indicado, tenía que correr, no debían de atraparle tenia razones fuertes por las cuales debía de huir…_

 _Había ya una gran brecha entre quienes le seguían y él por lo que se tomó el atrevimiento de parar, llevaba un cinturón donde se le podían ver dos pequeñas bolsas una a cada costado además de una vaina de una pequeña daga la cual estaba cubierta de sangre, se dejaba caer entre unos arbustos para poder tomar aire y poder calmar su agitado cuerpo, con sus manos tomaba la parte baja de su camisa y la rasgaba lo suficientemente larga para poder así hacerse un torniquete en su hombro…_

 _—Rayos esto enserio no puede estar pasando…— decía mientras ejercía presión para poder amarrar aquella tela en su brazo…_

 _Llevaba en sus hombros otra pequeña bolsa en la cual habían hierbas medicinales y mantas, tomaba una de aquellas ultimas, con dolor levantaba sus brazos para poder ponérsela en la cabeza y así cubrir su cabello, ya que sabía muy bien que el color del mismo era difícil de camuflar entre los arbustos, terminado de hacer aquello estaba cuando escucho las voces de quienes le perseguían con miedo se agachaba lo más que pudo entre los arbustos queriendo pasar desapercibido…_

 _— ¡Tsk! ¿qué acaso no se cansan?—se decía así mismo_

 _— ¿Le perdimos?— decían un hombre bastante molesto,_

 _—Esto no puede ser verdad debemos capturarle pronto…— contesto la única mujer presente en el grupo._

 _El otro hombre permanecía en silencio observando a su alrededor, analizando cada arbusto, cada árbol, cada rama, cada roca… después de un tiempo murmuro…_

 _—No debe estar lejos…— dijo mientras se agachaba para recoger una hoja la cual tenía sangre,_

 _—Vamos, por ahí debió irse…— volvió a decir mientras señalaba el camino que se encontraba enfrente,_

 _—Recuerden que está herido, no puede estar lejos…—dijo aquella mujer, los tres se alejaban de aquel lugar._

 _Había tratado hasta de cortar su respiración todo para que no pudieran notarle, escucho cuando esos tres se fueron y cuando no pudo oírles más, se atrevió a asomarse y comprobar que estaba fuera de peligro, suspiro…_

 _—Eso estuvo cerca…—diciendo aquello comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a la de sus perseguidores._

 _Se había adentrado mucho en aquel bosque cuando pudo visualizar su lugar de destino, se encontraban dos hombres, uno de ellos con semblante de apunto de llorar, el otro simplemente trababa de ocultar su mirada…_

 _— ¿Q-qué paso?— se atrevió a preguntar, los hombres solo se miraban entre sí, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo._

 _La desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de él, al poco tiempo alguien hablo,_

 _—L-lo siento, no pudimos hacer nada…—diciendo aquello bajaba sus mirada al suelo y apretaba con fuerza sus puños, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas pero aun así hacia todo su esfuerzo para evitarlo_

 _Al oír aquello palideció, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas al suelo, un grito de color acompañado de lágrimas dejo salir… el dolor era profundo…_

— _Souichi…—_ se podía oír a lo lejos…

— _Souichi…—_ nuevamente y más insistente

— _Souichi… despierta… es un sueño_ — con aquello se despertó, totalmente agitado su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su cuerpo, sudaba por completo, tenía ya mucho tiempo de no soñar con su pasado.

Aquella voz que le había despertado había desaparecido pero sabía muy bien a quien le pertenecía…

 ** _El dolor de perder algo es tan grande que simplemente no se puede comparar con nada…_**

Se levantaba de aquel lugar cuando ya se había calmado un poco, se dirigía a aquel lago, poco a poco se quitaba la ropa para poder adentrase al lago, no quería nadar, solo quería que aquello limpiara el sudor que le habría provocado aquel doloroso recuerdo…

 ** _Después de aquello me aleje de todo y todos, si antes era aislado ahora lo era más… no confiaba en nadie no quería volver a hacerlo, sentir otra vez una decepción era algo por lo cual jamás quería volver a pasar, los días se me hacían cada vez más largos tenía que buscar que hacer o definitivamente me volvería loco…_**

 ** _Un día sin pensarlo salí de mi entierro comencé a explorar los alrededores, comencé a caminar alrededor de la villa entre el límite de esta y el bosque, ahora cuando veía el bosque no evitaba preguntarme ¿qué es lo que siento? ¿Acaso aun me sigue aterrando? Aquellos eran mis pensamientos cuando a lo lejos pude observar un hombre acostado bajo un árbol apenas a unos cuantas pasos dentro del bosque, se veía que estaba durmiendo sobre su cabeza algo parecido a una ¿manta quizás? el cual se lo había puesto de manera de cubrir su cara sus brazos detrás de su nuca apoyadas para no dejar su cabeza completamente en el troco de aquel árbol, una de sus piernas estiradas muestras la otra estaba sobre la anterior, se le podía ver que estaba muy cómodo en aquel lugar, no pude evitar tener curiosidad su ropaje llena de colores vivos y a simplemente se le veía que le quedaba holgada, me parecía tan familiar… sin darme cuenta comencé a caminar a su dirección tratando de ser lo más silencioso que podía, a unos cuantos pasos de llega… hizo un movimiento repentino es sus piernas que me asusto, las había flexionados de repente hablo…_**

 _—Mmmm joven príncipe me ha hecho esperarle mucho tiempo aquí… sabe ya me duele la espalda…—_ _ **diciendo aquello se quitaba aquel objeto desconocido para mí, su cabello corto y claro su semblante bastante carismático abría sus ojos**_

 _—Disculpe escuche bien ¿me estaba esperando?—_ _ **aquello me tomo por sorpresa…**_

 ** _Se levantaba de aquel lugar, estiraba lo más que le daban sus brazos ya que tenía al parecer entumecido su cuerpo terminando de hacer aquello me miro_**

 _—La diosa del destino me mando… y he de decir que si me mando a mi es porque está molesta contigo… ¿Qué hiciste eh joven príncipe?—_ _ **decía en tono de burla para luego poner una cara completamente seria se acercó y poso sus manos en mis hombros para decir**_ _—Comencemos el entrenamiento—_ _ **diciendo eso dibujo una sonrisa en sus ojos…**_

 _— ¿¡Q-qué!?... ¿q-qué la quien te mando? ¿Qué va a q-qué?...—_ _ **me puse bastante nervioso mientras intentaba soltarme de sus agarre…**_

 _—Cosas desagradables van a pasar joven príncipe por lo que tengo que preparar física, metal y espiritualmente… debo de sacar a luz tu potencial…—_

 _— ¿Estás loco acaso?... crees que creeré lo que me dices… es… es ABSURDO—_ _ **aquella de seguro era una broma de mal gusto**_

 _—Bien, sabía que esto iba a pasar… por lo que estaba preparado…—_ _ **diciendo aquello me soltaba y sacaba de una de sus bolsas un polvo extraño…**_

 _— ¿Q-qué es eso?—_ _ **tenia curiosidad y miedo…**_

 _—Esto… pues con esto le echaremos un vistazo al futuro…—_ _ **decía mientras me tomaba del hombro y me jalaba mientras camina para adentrarse más al bosque… el pánico se estaba a apoderando de mí, comenzaba a tener alucinaciones la forma de los arboles me asustaba… aun no superaba aquel miedo que tenía…**_

 _— ¿A-adónde vamos?—_ _ **pregunte…**_

 _—Aquí es perfecto… muy bien primero que nada quiero decir que esto será una pequeña visión del futuro, no está escrito en piedra por lo puede cambiar, lo puedes cambiar ¿lo querrás cambiar?… no veras rostros por lo que se te será confuso… lastimosamente no tengo el don para mostrarte más detalles…—_

 _—Espera eso es una locura, eso es imposible—_ _ **dije mientras trate de huir de ahí ya que fue en vano y sentí que algo me jalaba otra vez, pero ¿él no me estaba tocando?...**_

 _—_ _Souichi nada es imposible… la magia existe… ahora cierra tus ojos, respira y… por favor no trates de exaltarte mucho…—_ _ **diciendo aquello cerraba sus ojos mientras comenzaba a decir unas palabras extrañas…**_

 _—_ _secundum quod in omni fortunae dea visione futurorum det nobis...—_ _ **una niebla comenzaba a formarse alrededor de nosotros, todo comenzaba a ponerse oscuro, vi como dejaba caer aquel polvo de sus manos y este comenzaba a flotar y hacer un circulo a nuestro alrededor evitando que la niebla se acercara, aquel extraño polvo comenzaba a dar destellos de luz de repente se formó un aro de luz que luego lleno el interior… ver aquello casi provoca que quedara ciego la luz era tan intensa aquel extraño volvió a hablar,**_

 ** _—_** _dumtaxat erit observatores—_ _ **la luz comenzaba a disiparse…**_

 _—Bien Souichi… no te muevas—_ _ **diciendo aquello abría sus ojos…**_ **_Estábamos en el mismo lugar o eso creí, el bosque se veía tan aterrador… creería que hubo un incendio ya que todo aquello era un desastre, logre distinguir flechas clavadas en los árboles, escudos rotos en el suelo, caminos de sangre con dirección a la villa, comencé a agitarme ¿Qué significaba todo esto?..._**

 _—_ _¿Qué es esto?—_ _ **pregunte**_

 _—_ _Solo son rastros de algo…—_ _ **dijo mientras movía su mano y un círculo se formaba bajo nosotros y este nos elevaba para luego comenzar a moverse en dirección a la villa…**_

 _—_ _¿¡eh?! —_ _ **estaba realmente asustado**_

 _—_ _Relájese joven príncipe y esto es magia… si se altera romperá el balance y no habrá visto nada—_ _ **dijo mientras sonreía…**_

 ** _Habíamos llegado a la villa pero… aquella no era lo que yo conocía, las casas estaban destruidas y quemadas, alguien nos había atacado ya que se veían igual que el bosque, flechas clavadas en las escasas edificaciones, escudos tirados en el camino, espadas clavadas en… solo veía siluetas… comencé a oír gritos… llantos… agonía…dolor… desesperación…_**

 _—_ _De-debemos ayudarles—_ _ **comenzaba a agitarme nuevamente**_

 _—_ _Príncipe le recuerdo que una visión del futuro…—_

 _—_ _Que visión ni que carajos, ellos están, están… no puedo…—_

 _—_ _Para eso vine… para evitar esto…—_

 _—_ _¿Q-qué tengo que hacer? No quiero ver a la gente morir—_ _ **comenzaba a desesperarme… sin darme cuenta las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por mis mejillas…**_

 _—_ _Príncipe tranquilice… mire—_ _ **dijo mientras señalo a un punto, gire a mirar**_

 _—_ _S-soy YO—_ _ **aquello no era algo que esperaba…**_ **_Estaba herido, mis ropas rasgadas y bañadas de sangre, estaba en el suelo, había siluetas a mi alrededor unas paradas a mi lado otras en el suelo, me veía cansado, atormentado, seriamente lastimado… una de esas siluetas dijo algo a mi oído por lo que rápidamente me levantaba de aquel lugar con lágrimas en mis ojos y comencé a correr…sentí una desesperación horrible en mi pecho, trate de dar un paso para ir con mi otro yo pero…_**

 _—_ _Príncipe… Gratias tibi ago pro viewing…—_ _ **dijo aquel extraño y todo se volvió oscuro…**_

 ** _Cuando desperté me encontraba en mi habitación, estaba completamente oscuro, lentamente me sentí y comencé a tratar de recordar que sucedió después, no había notado que alguien estaba conmigo en aquel lugar…_**

 _—_ _Joven príncipe se desmayó… le dijo que se tranquilizara—_ _ **decía aquel sujeto mientras extendía un vaso con agua para que lo bebiera…**_

 _—_ _No fue un sueño entonces—_ _ **Pregunte**_

 _—_ _No, se lo dije… es una visión de un futuro "probable"—_ _ **dijo**_

 _—_ _No entiendo…—_ _ **la verdad no entendía muy bien lo que me decía**_

 _—_ _Ok lo explicare nuevamente… la diosa del destino está molesta contigo, lo que te mostré es un futuro "probable" un futuro que es incierto, pero no lo puedes descartar, es por eso que estoy aquí… vengo a entrenarte para evitar que eso ocurra… ahora la pregunta es ¿quieres hacer algo para evitarlo? ¿Aceptaras que te entrene?–_

 _—_ _No, no sé si esto es una mala broma, aunque viendo lo que me enseñaste es imposible no creer…_ _Pero ¿la magia en realidad existe? pero ¿por qué la diosa del destino está molesta conmigo?—_

 _—_ _Cree en todo… y solo tu sabrás que hiciste para que se molestara… ¿sabes? Te quiere pero esta dolida, así que parece que sufrirasssss… bueno mi deber es solo entrenarte lo que te pase a ti no corre por mi cuenta… mi nombre es Isogai estaré a su servicio su majestad…—_ _ **diciendo aquello se inclinaba y salía de la habitación…**_

 ** _Aun no entendía que había pasado, sin duda alguna evitaría que aquella escena vista se volviera realidad, tenía muchas dudas, pero mi deber es proteger estas tierras aun si depende de mi propia vida._** **_Acepte que me entrenara, no sabía qué clase de entrenamiento era… iría a arrepentirme a medio camino pero sin duda protegería a mi pueblo, no podía sanar aun mis heridas pero evitaría que alguien más las tuviera… No sabía contra que pelearía o cual sería la razón, quizás si lo hubiera sabido no lo hubiera hecho…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

He de decir que por aquí actualizo mucho despues, aun no se como usar esta pagina! Gracias por leer Saludos!


	11. Sentimientos

Hola nuevamente aquí con la nueva actualización... pueden oír Greensleeves... Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

 **Sentimientos**

Aún estaba ahí dentro del agua, la brisa se hacía sentir, aquel se encontraba ya a punto de salir del agua, a su costado derecho se le podía ver un cicatriz, la herida debió de ser profunda por el aspecto que aquella tenia, la única cicatriz en aquel cuerpo.

Despacio tomaba su camisa y se la colocaba, aun su piel estaba húmeda pero no tardaría en secarse por lo que no le importo.

 _ **Son tantos recuerdos que es casi imposible no olvidar alguno, lo peor es el hecho que a veces olvidas los mejores de tu vida ya que te enfocas solo en el dolor o solo en la felicidad, olvidamos y dejamos de un lado que sin dolor, tristeza o desesperación no podríamos disfrutar la dicha de ser felices.**_

 _ **Aun me encontraba en aquel agujero profundo, en aquella oscuridad, no quería creer en nadie, no quería hablar con nadie ¿quizás sí y solo si la diosa del destino estaba molesta conmigo?**_

 _ **Aquel extraño sujeto no había tenido ningún problema con convencer a mi padre para que se quedara con nosotros y mucho menos para que el me entrenara… aun desconocía como iba a lograr eso, lo que si sabía era que aquella visión no podía ignorarla o mucho menos tratar de olvidarla, tal vez solo producto de mi imaginación pero cada vez que la recuerdo el dolor y la desesperación me invade.**_

— _¡Hey joven despierta! Debemos de comenzar—_ _ **decía alguien colándose por la ventana**_

— _¿¡Qué!?... aun no amanece—_ _ **no abrí los ojos y solo me cubrí más con las sabanas**_

— _Joven no permitas que ya te saque de tu cama… así que levántate ¡YA!—_ _ **diciendo aquello las sabanas con las que me cubría se elevaron e iban a parar muy lejos de mi cama…**_

— _¡OYE!—_ _ **fue lo único que pude gritar**_

— _Se lo dije… ahora nos vamos—_ _ **mientras decía aquello desaparecía por la ventana…**_

 _ **Rayos este sujeto está loco pero ya me había quitado el sueño por lo que dispuse a arreglarme e irle a buscar, por órdenes que me había dado la noche anterior llevaba otro cambio de ropa y mantas no sabía que íbamos a hacer pero quizás era mejor prevenir.**_

 _ **Le encontré en la entrada o salida de aquel bosque todo depende desde que punto de vista lo vieses, se encontraba ahí pareciera que estaba bastante aburrido…**_

— _Si tanto te molesta ¿por qué lo haces?—_ _ **le pregunte colocándome a su lado**_

— _Es mi trabajo y me guste o no tengo que realizarlo… no tengo opción…—_ _ **diciendo aquello comenzaba a caminar en dirección a aquel bosque**_

— _Oye, pero si no quieres busca otro trabajo ¿no?—_ _ **dije, es que no entendía cuál era su situación**_

— _Joven príncipe yo no soy un humano común y corriente—_ _ **decía sin apartar su vista del camino**_

— _Entonces ¿qué eres?—_ _ **el ir pendiente de aquella conversación había olvidado donde estaba…**_

— _Tu si quieres bastante curioso ¿verdad?—_

— _¡ah! Lo siento…—_ _ **dije mientras nos deteníamos a medio camino**_

— _¿Sientes miedo?—_ _ **pregunto agachándose y sentándose en medio de aquel lugar…**_

— _¿Qué haremos aquí?—_ _ **pregunte aun me encontraba parado…**_

— _Vamos siéntate… hoy necesito saber cuáles son tus más profundos sentimientos…—_ _ **diciendo aquello me senté en frente de él, me extendió una pequeña bolsa e hizo un gesto para que sacara lo que ahí había, la abrí y lo que saque eran dos piedras las cuales cabían perfectamente en mis manos, eran brillantes y se podía ver que en el interior tenia pequeñas luces, era la primera vez que veía aquella belleza…**_

— _¿Qué son?—_ _ **pregunte**_

— _Estas piedras me ayudaran para explorar tus más profundos sentimientos… cierra tus ojos, relájate y trata de escuchar… olvida donde estas… olvida con quien estas… solo concéntrate en tu respiración… deja tu mente en blanco… entra a lo más profundo de tu ser…—_ _ **cerré mis ojos… trataba de calmar mi cuerpo y trataba de olvidar todo… tenía en cada mano una de las piedras…**_

 _ **Me costó mucho tratar de olvidar todo lo que me rodeaba… sentí agobio por lo difícil que aquello se me hacía, mi corazón latía rápido, mi respiración era bastante agitada, mi mente tenía un millón de cosas, trataba por todos los medios poder dejarla en blanco mi mente pero se me era bastante difícil… relájate me decía internamente comencé a hacer presión sobre aquellas piedras que tenía en mis manos, ellas comenzaba a calentarse por la presión que les estaba haciendo… poco a poco comencé a calmar mi cuerpo, a tener control sobre el… mi respiración comenzó a normalizarse… mis latidos comenzaron a relajarse… mis músculos dejaron de tensarse… sin darme cuenta comencé a escuchar… oía el viento… las ramas de los arboles moverse, las hojas comenzar a bailar entre la brisa… los pájaros cantar, comencé a escuchar todo a mi alrededor, un pequeño río, sus aguas correr… comencé a darme cuenta de todo lo que me rodeaba animales, insectos… mi mente comenzó a ponerse en blanco, sentí caer un sueño…**_

 _ **La brisa chocaba contra mi cara, mi cabello comenzaba a moverse entre la suave y fresa brisa, sentía mi cuerpo realmente liviano, sentía que estaba flotando, me libere de todo el agobio…**_

 _ **Poco a poco sentí como aquellas piedras en mis manos comenzaba a helarse… y comenzaron a susurrar, aquello era quizás una locura pero no debía de alterarme… respiraba profundo y prestaba más atención tratando de escuchar lo que ellas me decían…Comencé a sentir un cosquilleo en mi interior, vagos recuerdos comenzaron a atacarme…**_

 _ **Comencé a visualizar una silueta a lo lejos… era difícil de identificarla, trate de alcanzarla, mi pecho me gritaba que lo hiciera… aquella silueta se giró a mi dirección quede perplejo ante aquello… irradiaba una luz brillante y dorada la cual hacia una perfecta combinación con su cabello dorado... sus ropas totalmente blancas… una sonrisa iluminada en sus labios… era tan joven, era tan hermosa… era mi madre… cuando trate de acercarme más ella retrocedió… trate de preguntarle ¿por qué? Pero mi voz no salía, ella solo movió su cabeza en señal de negación mientras con su mano me señalaba a un lugar… todo a mi alrededor era blanco, no había absolutamente nada, solo nosotros dos… me voltee a donde ella me señalo no había nada, hizo un gesto para que me acercara más y lo hice… comenzó a ponerse oscuro… aquello me estaba tensando, me acerque un poco más todavía y comencé a ver… esos eras recuerdos, recuerdos vividos… recuerdos que había olvidado por completo…**_

 _ **Era un niño jugaba con mi madre en medio del bosque, reía y corría contento por aquel lugar, mi madre me miraba con cariño, ella me amaba y me cuidaba, aquella imagen me hizo tan feliz, ella corría tras de mí, trababa de alcanzarme y yo trataba de huir de ella, era feliz, le quería le amaba… de repente en medio de aquel hermoso claro, comenzó a tornase de oscuridad, nubes oscuras comenzaron a cubrir aquel claro y hermoso cielo, truenos y relámpagos comenzaron a escucharse, me asuste y comencé a correr hacia mi madre, la cual estaba esperándome con los brazos abiertos, estaba a punto de llegar a ella, cuando desapareció... me asuste más… mi madre volvió a aparecer más adelante y nuevamente comencé a correr hacia ella pero volvió a pasar lo mismo desapareció y volvía a aparecer en otro punto… aquello se repitió dos veces más hasta que en la última ella ya no me esperaba con los brazos abiertos si no que con su mano me hacía un gesto de despedida con una sonrisa llena de amor y dolor dibujados en sus labios… de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar a lo más profundo de aquel bosque, antes de perderse en la oscuridad se dio la vuelta no alcance a escuchar que dijo… pero pude leer sus labios… lo que me dijo fue… TE AMO… me encontraba solo en aquel lugar… de aquella oscuridad salía mi padre junto con mis hermanos, yo ya había crecido ahora… ellos me llamaban a que me acercara a ellos, pero nuevamente la oscuridad se volvía más extensa… el miedo y el terror me invadían no podía acercarme no quería hacerlo, temía que si lo hacia ellos al igual que mi madre desaparecieran… comencé a huir de aquella oscuridad, corría lo más que mis piernas me lo permitían… comencé a ver fragmentos de mi niñez por donde pasaba… las ramas de los árboles se extendían y parecían grandes manos tratando de agarrarme comencé a oír gritos, risas espeluznantes, ver sombras horrendas, todo a mi alrededor era oscuridad, caía en medio de aquel lugar, todo trataba de alcanzarme de llevarme a lo más profundo de aquel lugar, ahí acostado simplemente trate de acunarme a mí mismo, abrazaba con fuerzas mis rodillas mientras las trataba de acercar lo más posible a mi pecho… trataba por todos los medios no llorar… dentro de aquella oscuridad se podía ver que una pequeña luz comenzaba a formarse y cada vez más grande… comenzaba poco a poco a borrar aquella oscuridad que me rodeaba… la oscuridad se comenzaba a disipar… temeroso me sentaba y comenzaba a ver mi alrededor, no había nada… todo era blanco… pero había cielo, el cielo más hermoso que alguna vez pude a ver visto jamás… una suave y tenue brisa comenzó a rodearme a lo lejos otra vez comenzaba a formarse una silueta, solo que estaba vez no iba a tratar de alcanzarle… fue todo lo contrario aquella se acercaba a mi aun no podía ver de quien se tratara… veía borroso, esa silueta se acercó y poso frente a mí, extendió su mano esperando aquel yo se la agarrada… dudaba pero al final lo hice, extendí mi mano para tomar aquella, era bastante suave y cálida, me hacía presión en ella y me jalo para que me pusiera de pie…escuche su risa… comenzó a caminar jalándome ya que no había soltado mi mano y comencé a seguirle… no caminábamos a nada no había nada… todo aquello estaba sin nada… pero de repente a lo lejos se podía ver un bosque… nos acercamos… entramos… arboles hermosos jamás vistos por mis ojos… aquella era una hermosa escena… flores hermosas crecían alrededor de aquel camino, su aroma era tan hermoso, tan agradable, la brisa se sentía agradable… comenzó a señalarme pequeños animales los cuales se encontraban con sus crías, todo aquello era inimaginable… aun no podía distinguir su rostro… trataba de verle mejor pero su cara seguía al frente… guiándome por aquel lugar… era bastante tranquilo, era relajante… si había tenido miedo anteriormente ahora este se había ido muy lejos… en mi interior solo había paz y tranquilidad… ¿Cuánto duraría todo eso?**_

 _ **Los días y las noches comenzaron a cambiar rápidamente, se veía el sol salir y esconderse… no sé cuántas veces… cuantos días habrían pasado era totalmente difícil adivinarlo... aun me encontraba en aquel lugar con aquella persona, la cual no había soltado mi mano nunca… cuando de repente fui yo quien la soltó… poco a poco comencé a alejarme… comencé a correr… aquella persona creí que quedaría ahí parada o desaparecería pero no fue así… comenzó a correr tras de mi trataba de alcanzarme a como diera lugar…yo corría más rápido… así mismo corrían tras de mi… todo comenzó a llenarse de oscuridad una densa niebla comenzó a cubrirme me senté bajo un árbol y abrace mis piernas… la desesperación se apoderaba de mi…la niebla comenzaba a hacer una capa sobre mi… comenzó a cubrirme… hizo una envoltura sobre mi… aquella persona había corrido tanto, quizás se había caído en el camino ya que sus ropas eran un desastre… cuando vio aquella envoltura se acercó y con su mano la toco… se sentó a la par mientras con sus pequeños brazos me abrazaba… comenzó a susurrar algo a aquel capullo… no escuchaba cuales eran sus palabras… aquella persona suspiro… creía que iba a dejarme ahí pero no fue así… se acomodaba mejor y comenzaba a cantar una hermosa canción…**_

 _Alas my love you do me wrong  
To cast me off discourteously;  
And I have loved you oh so long  
Delighting in your company._

 _(Ay, amor me malinterpretas  
al rechazarme de forma tan descortés  
Y yo te he amado tanto tiempo  
Disfrutando con tu compañia.)_

 _I have been ready at your hand  
To grant whatever thou would'st crave;  
I have waged both life and land  
Your love and goodwill for to have._

 _(Me has tenido comiendo de tu mano  
Para concederte tus deseos  
He removido cielo y tierra  
Para tener tu voluntad y tu amor.)_

 _ **Aquella hermosa voz… calmaba mi ser y lo llenaba de una paz inimaginable a pesar que era una canción a un amor no correspondido… en eso un rostro atraviesa mi mente… Morinaga… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significaba aquello? Aquella persona ahora brillaba aún más ahora se le podía ver su rostro pero aquella por aquella iluminación cegaba mi vista… lo único que pude ver fue su sonrisa… una sonrisa tan conocida y extraña para mi… removió todo mi ser…**_

 _ **Sin darme cuenta poco a poco comencé a abrir mis ojos… aquel sujeto me miraba maravillado… acaso hice algo malo me pregunte…**_

— _Souichi, joven príncipe…. Eso fue asombroso…—_ _ **diciendo aquello tomaba las piedras que tenía en mis manos y las guardaba para luego ponerse de pie…**_

— _¿Qué fue todo eso?—_ _ **pregunte para levantarme de aquel lugar**_

— _No lo sé—_ _ **dijo con aire de indiferencia…**_

— _Como que no sabes… tú me dijiste que hiciera eso…—_ _ **le cuestione mientras comenzaba a molestarme…**_

— _Es la primera vez que veo algo así de asombroso… tu… tú tienes unos bellos sentimientos… ahora entiendo porque razón ella te elijo…—_ _ **diciendo aquello comenzó a caminar adentrándose más al bosque…**_ _—De lo que si estoy seguro es que tu miedo al bosque se dio a una trauma bastante fuerte… deduzco que se debió a la perdida de tu madre… ahora vamos tenemos que hacer algo más…—_

— _Espera tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte…—_ _ **comencé a correr para seguirle ya que ya se había adentro mucho…**_

— _Sí, si todas tus dudas serán respondidas en su debido tiempo…—_

— _Cuando… oye que fue todo eso… explícate…—_ _ **comencé a exigirle**_

— _Que ya te dije que aún no… espera… sabes que si te diré…—_ _ **dijo deteniéndose en aquel lugar y girándose a verme**_

— _Tu amas a ese chico… eso es lindo—_ _ **dijo guiñándome un ojo y reanudado su camino…**_

— _¿A-amar?... ¿y-yo?—_ _ **dije mientras el pánico se apoderaba de mi…**_

— _Lo que oíste le amas… sabes ¿por qué?—_

— _N-no, no sé de donde sacas eso…—_ _ **balbucee**_

— _Mira… te diré algo… lo que hicimos fue explorar tus sentimientos... las personas que significan mucho para ti… entonces quienes aparezcan son personas que amas…—_

 _ **A-amar, eso… eso es imposible…. Yo no sé qué es eso… ¿Cómo se supone que yo le ame?... es un hombre…eso es un error… sí un error… todo, todo es porque lo que me hizo me dolió… si eso fue…**_

 _ **Fue tan difícil aceptar lo que yo sentía en mi interior… tuve que levantarme varias veces para darme cuenta que mis sentimientos eran puros y verdaderos…**_

* * *

Espero que fuera de su agrad, repito nuevamente aun no puedo usar esta pagina xD gracias por leer y gracias a los Reviews, espero que la historia les siga siendo de su agrado... Saludos


	12. Asimilando lo conocido

**Asimilando lo conocido**

Se le podía ver que estaba recostado bajo un frondoso árbol, ya pasaba medio día por lo que los fuertes rayos del sol se estaban haciendo presente, si en algún momento se puso nublado ahora eso había pasado a mejor historia…

Se encontraba suspirando, recordar todo aquello lo hacía sentirse nostálgico, le costó mucho entender y aceptar que él ya amaba a aquel sujeto, la diosa del destino había logrado hacer su cometido, los perjuicios eran dejados de un lado, aun le costaba creer que todo fuera debido al destino, siempre había creído que el destino no existía, que cada uno se formaba su propio sendero pero no era así por lo menos no todo… la diosa del destino te da a escoger dos caminos somos nosotros quienes elegimos cual tomar y si queremos llegar al final de este…

 _ **Duras lecciones aprendidas siendo tan joven, no siempre te ayudan a madurar si no que más que todo era que comenzabas a ver las cosas desde otro punto, desde otro ángulo, comenzabas a ver todo lo bueno o malo que aquello tenia simplemente para no volver a sufrir, para no volver a quebrarme ante el dolor, aprendimos a ser fuertes siendo golpeados sin compasión…**_

 _ **Caminábamos más dentro de aquel bosque, no sabía que estaba pasando pero el miedo a aquel lugar se iba disipando… quizás se debía a la presencia de aquella persona, que si bien era cierto no era de mi completo agrado pero había logrado que bajara la guardia…**_

— _Sabes príncipe al principio me encontré bastante renuente en venir y ayudarte… pero después de lo que vi… es un gran honor poder servirte de ayuda—_ _ **decía sin apartar su mirada al camino**_

— _¿Por qué renuente?—_ _ **pregunte**_

— _Eres un príncipe… y detesto a los príncipes… tienen todo lo que han querido siempre, no les cuesta nada, no les falta nada… entonces para que molestarse en entregar las bendiciones de la diosa del destino… solo es una pérdida de tiempo, personas perdiendo la bendición por alguien que no la valorada lo suficiente… pero… tú eres diferente… creí que aquel joven era el único pero me equivoque…—_

— _Lamento mucho que yo fuera un príncipe… no es algo que yo decidí… si por mi fuera dejaría todo esto pero… me necesitan… mencionaste a un joven diferente… ¿soy igual a él?—_

— _Tal vez si, tal vez no… ¿Quién sabe?... ¡Oh sí! La diosa del destino lo sabe—_

— _¿Quién es?—_

— _No trates de sacarme información… todo se revelara en el momento indicado—_

 _ **Abandone aquella platica… caminamos mucho más, cada vez iba más maravillado por lo que venían mis ojos todo eso era nuevo, el miedo ya no estaba presente quedaba embobado por tanta belleza que había en aquel lugar… Comencé a ver un claro a lo lejos al llegar aquella vista me impresiono de sobre manera… había un hermoso lago el cual se formaba por un pequeño riachuelo que salía de en medio de aquel bosque entre hermosas rocas con unas curiosas formas… se podía ver a los peces de hermosos colores nadar en aquella cristalina agua… sin duda aquella vista era tan nueva para mi…**_

— _Vamos quítate los zapatos y entra…—_ _ **dijo aquel sujeto mientras me señalaba al agua…**_

— _¡Q-QUÉ! Estás loco… no entrare ahí—_ _ **dije mientras di un paso hacia atrás…**_

— _No estoy de un hermoso humor ¿sabes? Tengo sueño… tengo hambre… y mi enorme paciencia se ha ido de vacaciones así que mis más sinceras disculpas Sou-chan…—_

 _ **Diciendo aquello se acercaba a mi… me había quedado perplejo solo aquel mocoso me había llamado de esa manera y que Isogai me llamara así fue tan nuevo que no supe cómo reaccionar… sin darme cuenta sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros, cerré mis ojos y al poco tiempo sentí ¿agua? desde mi cintura para abajo cuando los abrí me lleve una enorme sorpresa lo que provoco que me callera… Estaba adentro de aquel lago completamente empapado…**_

— _Si no me hubieras cuestionado no hubiera pasado esto…—_ _ **decía divertido sentado sobre una roca a un lado del lago**_

— _¡Isogai bastardo grrr…!—_ _ **le grite**_

— _Oh vaya que emoción por fin me llamas por mi nombre… ahora deja de estar tan tenso y enojón que estarás ahí mucho tiempo—_ _ **decía mientras comía un extraño pan… ¿de dónde lo había sacado?**_

— _Oye yo también tengo hambre… ¿y que se supone que hare aquí? Pero ¿Cómo llegue aquí?—_

— _Magia Sou-chan… magia… jajajajaja ups es cierto que harás lo siento la emoción del momento me gano… visualiza a tu ser más querido ojo no es ningún familiar… si todo sale bien que espero que así sea podrás ver su reflejo en el agua… que ganaras con eso seguro será tu pregunta… ese va a hacer el motivo de tu lucha… y confirmaremos el acto que hicimos anteriormente—_

 _ **Solo le observe y cambie mi mirada al agua… como se supone que hare para saber quién es mi ser más querido… cerré mis ojos y trate de buscar en mi interior, los rostros de muchas personas comenzaron a invadirme personas que quizás solo les había visto a lo mucho una vez pasaban tan rápido que era bastante difícil poder recordarlas nuevamente de repente aquellas caras comenzaron a pasar más lento… muchas les conocía… ya eran personas con las cuales había tenido contacto pero las imágenes iban pasado… de repente vi el rostro de Yuki… ¿acaso será ella? Me pregunte pero su rostro se desvaneció y dio paso a uno que me dejo helado… esperaba nuevamente que este desapareciera pero no fue así… el rostro quedo tan presente en mi mente, sus facciones, sus gestos no desaparecían…**_

— _Abre los ojos Sou-chan…—_ _ **escuche que alguien dijo**_

 _ **Inmediatamente lo hice todo el agua que me rodeaba estaba irradiando una luz azul… algo comenzaba a formarse una figura un rostro… no podía creer que aquello fuera cierto, la verdad era imposible pero a la misma fantástico como todo aquel espectáculo era posible…**_

 _ **Su rostro tan lleno de luz… su sonrisa tan radiante… sus ojos llenos de vida… en realidad le quería no sabía de qué forma pero le quería y mucho… había significado tanto para mí, un fuerte dolor se formaba en mi pecho… él me había engañado… él no era lo que yo creí… él solo jugo conmigo… aquella agua comenzaba a agitarse y cambiar de color de un azul a un rojo carmesí… la cara de aquel chico que reflejaba felicidad comenzaba a cambiar por una dolor y angustia, por una de entera desesperación…tense mi cuerpo… estaba asustado… quería hacer algo pero ¿qué?... debía protegerle… iba a protegerle… el agua brillo con mayor intensidad una luz blanca se hizo presente… le veía… estaba en su hogar… vi gestos que jamás le había visto hacer… era una escena bastante agradable, estaba en su jardín aquel que era un orgullo para el… regaba y podaba algunas de ellas mientras se le veía contento… a su lado estaba Yuki con un semblante totalmente diferente al de él…**_

— _Solo agudiza tu oído y les escucharas—_ _ **dijo Isogai recostado desde aquella piedra**_

 _ **Y así lo hice trate de escucharles…**_

 _ **Era bastante difícil, tenía que relajar mi mente…**_

— _Vamos Yuki cambia esa cara… ¿Cuánto tiempo más la tendrás?—_ _ **dijo él**_

— _No debiste decir eso Tetsuhiro…—_ _ **a penas susurro**_ _—Sou-kun fue bastante compulsivo… lo más seguro es que nos odie…—_ _ **dijo evitando llorar…**_

— _Vamos… tranquila ya te explique la razón… si él me odia…—_ _ **se detuvo soltó un suspiro, se sentó a la par de ella y dijo—**_ _Tendré que aceptarlo… le protegí y eso es lo importante… no quiero que sufra como sufrí yo… le amo y si esta en mis manos le protegeré…—_

 _ **Un mar de sentimientos comenzaron a crear una tormenta en mi interior… ¿protegerme?...**_

 _ **No sabía que pensar aquel reflejo se desvaneció… no recuerdo nada más…**_

 _ **Cuando desperté me encontraba en mi habitación ya era muy noche… Isogai me explico que lo que vi era real todo aquello había pasado… me confeso que antes de venir conmigo había ido con él, le había ayudado y enseñado varias cosas pero que ahora era alguien más quien estaba con él… ya que ambos lo vamos a necesitar y era por eso que debía ir conmigo… también me dijo que Morinaga no sabía que a mí también me ayudarían…**_

 _ **Al día siguiente la misma rutina ese extraño me despertaba antes de que el sol saliera… nuestro destino el bosque…**_

— _Oye… ¿por qué tan temprano?—_ _ **pregunte en medio de un bostezo…**_

— _Porque es agradable levantarse temprano…—_ _ **dijo**_

— _¿Y hoy que haremos?—_

— _Vas a comenzar a usar la espada…—_

— _Eso será interesante…—_ _ **conteste con una sonrisa maliciosa en mis labios,**_

— _Pero… yo no seré tu maestro…—_ _ **dijo viéndome de lado…**_ _—Tal vez la idea de una espada atravesar mi cuerpo te llame la atención por lo que la diosa del destino dijo que mejor mandaba a alguien más jajajaja pobre príncipe…—_ _ **decía mientras se reía a mas no poder…**_

— _La diosa del destino o ¿tu?...—_ _ **dije mientras levantaba una ceja**_

— _Todo lo que hago son ordenes de ella… lamento que no estuviera en sus planes que muriera en tus manos…—_ _ **dijo en tono de sarcasmo**_

— _¿Quién dijo que morirías? Los accidentes son comunes ¿no?—_

— _Mejor camina más rápido… ya casi llegamos…—_

 _ **Nos adentramos más al bosque… a penas se comenzaba a ver los rayos del sol que comenzaba a salir del horizonte… aquella luz comenzaba a filtrarse entre los árboles para iluminar todo…**_

— _¿Por qué paramos?—_ _ **pregunte**_

— _Aquí es… yo aquí me quedo tu sigue príncipe—_ _ **dijo dejándose caer en aquel lugar…**_

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—_

— _Tienes que encontrarle… no sé quién será por lo que tienes que ir solo… ve… anda por ahí… si te sientes solito solo grita y llegare a tu lado—_ _ **dijo recostándote y cerrando sus ojos…**_

— _¿Y cómo sabré quién es?—_

— _Oh es cierto—_ _ **dijo chasqueándose los dedos…**_ _—Mmmmm pues digamos que te lo harán saber de algún modo… oh por cierto llévate la espada… no vayas a matar a un inocente ¿eh? Jajajaja—_

— _Y tú dices que eso ya es de ayuda… bastardo…—_ _ **tome aquella espada y comencé a caminar…**_

 _ **Me había alejado ya de aquel bastardo, los pies ya comenzaban a dolerme, estaba caminando sin sentido por todo aquel bosque… el sol ya había salido por completo y estaba ya acomodado en aquel cielo tan azul, ¿Cómo se supone que encontrare a alguien aquí? Estaba comenzando a desesperarme…**_

 _ **Una fuerte brisa se hizo sentir provocándome un gran estremecimiento, aquella brisa se podía ver como una nube yendo de un lado a otro la cual comenzaba a formar un remolino no muy lejos de donde me encontraba por lo que decidí acercarme… aquel remolino al principio débil comenzaba a hacer más fuerte y hacerse más grande, las hojas de los arboles comenzaron a caer y a la misma vez a unirse a aquel remolino el cual comenzaba a disiparse desde el suelo hacia arriba, dejando ver a penas unos pies los cuales iban poco a poco a tocar el suelo, para luego fugazmente aquel desaparecía dejado ver algo que jamás hubiera imaginado ver nunca en mi vida… aquel ser tan hermoso y esplendido… su piel blanca como las nubes, su cabello en dos tonos azul y gris tan largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con una trenza hecha desde sus hombros hasta su cintura dejando las puntas sueltas y largos y pequeños flecos echados hacia su rostro... sus ojos de un tono que dejaban hipnotizados a cualquiera entre azules y celestes, su ropa en color banco con manchas celestes y brillos en la orilla, una falda con un corte extraño que dejaba ver desde una de sus rodillas hacia abajo y del otro lado no dejaba ver nada más que su pie, la camisa con un hombro al descubierto mientras que el otro se le podía ver una hombrera la cual estaba unida a una pequeña coraza la cual solo cubría la parte de su pecho… un brazal en su mano derecha en la cual tenía una espada aun envainada todo aquello en un color platinado… sin duda alguna la mujer más bella que mis ojos habían visto…**_

 _ **Sin darme cuenta ella me miraba sonrió de lado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos corría hacia mí con la espada levantada a su cintura, no sabía que hacer aquello me había tomado desprevenido por lo que solo torpemente pude levantar mi espada para cubrirme a un costado, el impacto fue tan fuerte que termine tumbado en el suelo…**_

— _Tirano…—_ _ **dijo en un susurro… para luego agacharse y tomarme por el cuello de mi camisa y levantarme**_

— _Oye, oye si lo rompes lo compones…—_ _ **dijo alguien saliendo entre los arbustos…**_

— _No es mi culpa, siempre he querido darle una buena paliza por lento—_ _ **ante aquello me soltó dejándome caer otra vez al suelo**_

— _Sí, pero es el favorito de diosa del destino y si se entera a ti te ira mal…—_

— _Isogai bastardo aun estas a su cuidado… ¿puedo azotarte?—_ _ **dijo con un brillo en sus ojos**_

— _Ya basta asustas al príncipe—_ _ **diciendo aquello se acercó y me extendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme**_ _—Joven príncipe disculpa lo impulsivo de esta mujer… ella será tu maestra para aprender a usar la espada solo no se maten ¿sí?—_

— _Esta mujer loca…—_ _ **no termine decir aquello cuando una mano cubría mi boca…**_

— _Escúchame bien Souichi… no te atrevas a llamarme otra vez así o no respondo… —_ _ **me soltaba y es iba a sentar a un piedra que se encontraba bajo unos árboles…**_

— _Ustedes se terminaran matando jajajaja Sou-chan ella es la mejor espadachín que conozco… ella no es una humana espero que eso si lo hayas podido notar…—_ _ **decía mientras se alejaba de mí y se acercaba a ella…**_

— _No les has dicho nada aun ¿verdad?—_ _ **preguntaba aquella mujer mirándole furiosamente…**_

— _Nop, ella no me dijo que tu vendrías—_ _ **dijo para ponerse sobre una de sus rodillas y haciéndole una reverencia…**_

— _¿Quién o que eres?—_ _ **pregunte me estaba comenzando a molestar…**_

— _Sou-chan permite presentarte a la forma humana del cielo… su nombre Sora—_

— _¿Forma? ¿Humana?—_

— _Sí… todo tiene una forma para ser representado y esta es la forma del cielo…—_ _ **dijo Isogai colocándose a la par de aquella cosa o lo que fuera…**_

— _Souichi cree en la magia, cree en todo… estas en un camino en el cual deberás ser fuerte para poder resistir tanto en este mundo físico como en el mundo espiritual…—_ _ **dijo aquel ser levantándose de donde estaba para acercarse a mi colocar sus manos sobre mis hombros… —**_ _Te conozco desde antes que nacieras… te he visto siempre… y seré yo quien te enseñe a defenderte y ser fuerte… ahora la lección de la diosa del destino no es solo para ti… sus decisiones los harán sufrir y eres tú el encargado de parar ese sufrimiento…—_

 _ **No entendí aquellas palabras necesite tiempo para entender que ahora la diosa del destino ya no estaba solo enfocada en mí, ahora todos aquellos que nos rodeaban también estaban bajo su mirada… las lecciones que aprendimos por nuestra terquedad fueron grandes e inolvidables…**_

 _ **Desde ese día aprendí que aquello que creímos como el cielo, el bosque, el agua, el fuego, el viento… todo absolutamente todo tiene una forma humana también… y apenas había conocido la del cielo…**_

* * *

Bueno espero que esto siga siendo de su grado y gracias por el review en el capitulo anterior!

Nos leemos en la proxima!


	13. Te protegeré

Holaaaa! ¿Como estan?

Si, lo se tarde muchooo... tuve unos pequeños problemas emocionales pero ya estoy aqui...

Quiero primero que nada pedir disculpas por el atraso asi que por eso se lo recompenso con este capitulo n.n

Segundo hacer una aclaración se dan dos situaciones dentro de este capitulo que no seran contadas por Sou-chan por lo que seran contadas por mi n.n

Sou-chan: maldita loca...

Sakura: Callate... (le tira un zapato a la cabeza)

Sin mas que decir mas que los personajes no me pertencen y esto solo son desvarios de mi cabeza...

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

 **Te protegeré**

 _ **La presencia de aquella mujer se hacía sentir… ella en todo su esplendor, fuerza y elegancia, me preguntaba si en realidad era el cielo… pero luego de ver como apareció no debía quedar duda alguna…**_

 _ **Nunca imagine que cielo fuera así como era ella… como describirlo… quizás como alguien fuerte y seria, para ella era todo o nada… su amabilidad y su molestia todo era sin duda difícil de describir… su forma tan única de ser me había cautivado… tanta seriedad en lo que hacía era esplendido…**_

— _Levanta más ese hombro ¿quieres? Sube tu guardia… hasta un niño de té tiraría rápido al suelo…—_ _ **decía mientras con la vaina de aquella espada me dejaba ir golpes por todos lados, era casi imposible poder esquivar alguno agradecía rotundamente que no estuviera su espada al descubierto o definitivamente ya hubiera muerto con tanto golpe…**_

— _Ne príncipe concéntrate—_ _ **decía Isogai riendo divertido**_

— _Sou-chan no te distraigas—_ _ **diciendo aquello me dejaba ir un golpe a un costado el cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera el suelo…**_

— _No, no entiendo de que servirá todo esto si me matas durante el entrenamiento—_ _ **dije mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de asimilar aquel golpe**_

— _Esto no pasara si tu Souichi no fueras tan necio, además esa tu terquedad siempre ha sido parte de ti... y eso es algo que quiero matar en ti… tu orgullo… así que créeme que maltratarte digo entrenarte es un gran placer…—_ _ **decía mientras extendía su mano para ayudar a levantarme…**_

— _Ya todo mundo me dijo necio y terco díganme algo que no sepa—_

— _Algo que no sepas… mmmm amas a Morinaga—_ _ **susurro Isogai**_

— _¿¡Qué?! —_ _ **fue todo lo que exclame**_

 _ **Aquello me había tomado desprevenido por lo que casi tropiezo y caigo aquellos dos reían de lo mas de divertido ante mi reacción… no sabía bien si eso era cierto pero con el tiempo entendí que tenía sentimientos por él aunque me constara un mundo poder llegar a admitirlo…**_

 _ **Los días pasaban lentamente, aquellos dos me enseñaban cosas totalmente increíbles Isogai se encargaba de enseñarme como la naturaleza me podría brindar todo lo que necesitaba desde algo para comer, como curar y hasta como paralizar a alguien e incluso matarlo, las maravillas de la naturaleza me habían cautivado, desarrollo en mi la magia una magia que era inexplicable y más creía que era inexistente… Ella me enseñaba combate y defensa, desde pelear con espada hasta defenderme a puño limpio quien siempre salía mal era yo, Sora era bastante fuerte y aunque para todos ella era fría YO podía afirmar que no era así, sus golpes nunca fueron serios más que todo era de advertencia ya que aún no lograba asimilar todo aquello.**_

— _Hoy será el día Sora—_ _ **dije mientras subía mi guardia y me preparaba para el ataque**_

— _Muéstrame—_ _ **contesto mientras cambiaba su semblante a uno más serio…**_

 _ **Ya estaba cansado de ser yo quien siempre perdía pero hoy sería diferente este día iba a ganarle como fuera…**_

 _ **Rápidamente le envestí con mi espada la cual sostenía con mis dos manos ¿Qué lado atacar? El lado que yo elija…**_

Se movía rápidamente mientras elevaba la espada que llevaba en sus manos hasta la altura de sus hombros toda aquella fuerza dirigida al lado derecho de aquella chica la cual calmadamente se movía para poder colocarse enfrente de su atacante…

— _Una finta—_ pensó

Aquel golpe la saco de sus pensamientos ya que sin darse cuenta aquel chico solo hizo un movimiento con su espada y le ataco siempre a su lado derecho, apenas y pudo moverse para evitar que aquella espada le hiriera cuando ese chico comenzaba sin darle tiempo a atacarle por todos lados, en donde apenas se logra ver una abertura dos o más golpes eran dirigidos ahí…

Apenas se les podía ver… solo era golpe tras golpe aquella chica ya había retrocedido varias veces y logrado a penas esquivar uno que otro golpe aquello definitivamente la tenía en shock, aquel chico quien días atrás a penas y lograba acercarle a ahora estaba acorralándola y evitando que ella pudiera atacarle y más ya que algunos rasguños comenzaban a verse en su piel.

— _Si sigues así te cansaras—_ Dijo el único espectador en aquel lugar…

Un golpe más hizo que aquella chica callera al suelo y su espada que apenas y había logrado usar de escudo había ido a volar muy lejos aquel chico sin perder tiempo tomaba posición sobre aquella y apuntaba su espalda al cuello de ella…

— _Tsk, mocoso—_

Diciendo aquello aquel chica le dejaba ir un puñetazo directo a la cara lo cual provoco que aquel chico perdiera el equilibrio tiempo que aprovecho la chica para poder ir por su espada…

— _Esta vez no será tan fácil—_

Aquellos dos se encontraban frente a frente ninguno se movía por precaución y para evitar dejar aperturas en su defensa aquellos ojos llenos de furia era lo que se podía ver cuando sin mediar palabra aquellos se dejaban ir con todas sus fuerzas sobre el otro, aquellas espadas iluminadas por chispas provocadas por la fricción del golpe solo dejaban ver dos rostros completamente molestos, aquella era una batalla por fuerza… cualquiera pensaría que aquella chica en esa situación tuviera la desventaja pero había que recordar que ella no era una humana, por lo que entonces aquel chico podría estar en desventaja pero tampoco ese era el caso ya que aquel había desarrollado una fuerza sobrehumana por lo que ahora lo único que podía definir una ganador era su inteligencia… un choque de espadas se daba, aquellos metales resonando había provocado el susto de algunos pequeños animalitos dentro del bosque quienes salían corriendo a esconderse, sin duda alguna en aquella batalla era difícil proclamar un ganador de antemano.

Se había perdido el tiempo en aquellos estaba luchando el sol se veía ya esconderse aquellos estaban bañados en sudor y con leves heridas por todo su cuerpo, sus ropas rasgadas por culpa de aquel filo de las espadas, unos cuantos golpes en el rostro de aquel chico otros en los hombros y piernas de aquella chica, era bastante increíble que aquellos llevaran horas en la misma faena, ahora todo corría por un pequeño error que el otro cometiera y daría fin a su pelea, y así fue una espada salía volando lejos haciendo que su operador callera al piso totalmente indefenso apenas lograba abrir los ojos su respiración era bastante dificultosa, ella había caído… el chico se agacho y le dejaba ir un puño directo a la cara de aquella chica la cual nunca pudo conectar ya que…

— _Gane, vamos arriba —_ diciendo aquello extendía su mano para ayudarle a levantarse…

 _ **Haberle ganado de esa manera era realmente importante ya que eso me daba a entender que ya estaba preparado para lo que viera.**_

 _ **Los días pasaban ahora era imposible que me ganara lo que hacía que ella se sintiera bastante moleste y a la vez orgullosa por lo que a lo que aun principio detestaba ahora me fascinaba pero un día eso se acabó…**_

— _Sora ¿qué pasa?—_ _ **ella se había detenido en la mitad del camino**_

— _Algo malo… me preocupa—_ _ **dijo seriamente mientras observaba al cielo…**_

— _El ambiente cambio, se siente tenso—_ _ **dije mientras me colocaba a la par de ella…**_

— _Isogai puedes ver algo—_

— _No, no puedo está más allá de mis limites Souichi puedes ver algo—_

 _ **Les observe sabia a perfección que era lo que querían que hiciera por lo que cerré mis ojos y me concentre tratando de encontrar la dirección de donde comenzó aquella tensión espantosa que nos estaba rodeando…**_

 _ **Me adentraba tan profundo en el bosque la luz se hacía tenue, sin duda alguna aquella era una la peor zona que uno puede imaginar, el ambiente se sentía pesado, una fuerte penumbra y sentimiento extraño se agolpaba en mi pecho aquel lugar sin duda era gobernada por la oscuridad, aquel luchar era un lugar sin vida, llena de angustia, llena de soledad, llena de odio, triste totalmente desolada, no había rastro de nada, era como si todo a su alrededor había sido borrado, unas ráfagas de viento, llenas de pesadez se podían sentir la angustian y el miedo cada vez crecían más, ese lugar era escalofriante daba miedo… un hombre se podía ver entre aquella oscuridad se veía presa del miedo, se veían que huía de algo de un momento a otro se dejaba caer en miedo de aquel luchar, su rostro estaba deformado por causa quizás de las lágrimas y el dolor, pedía a gritos respuestas, pedía a gritos poder vengarse, pedía a gritos matar al causante de su sufrimiento, quise acercarme más pero me fue imposible aquel lugar era rodeado de odio de culpa… de oscuridad su rostro ahora reflejaba el rostro de loco de un demente sin duda aquel sujeto a ahora estaba lleno de ira y de locura, sus expresiones ahora causaban miedo y terror, en frente de él unos ojos de un rojo brillante le veían su cuerpo solo humo y oscuridad solo era una silueta se podía ver que sobre aquel una sonrisa macabra se formaba ambos se miraron uno curioso mientras el otro expectante, estaban ahí sin decir nada solo observándose cuando aquel humo que formaba aquella silueta comenzaba a extenderse y hacerse cada vez más grande más extensa más oscura podía sentir el odio que ella emanaba comenzó a rodear al sujeto que ya hacía en el suelo como si estuviera examinándolo aquel sujeto solo le observaba sus ojos reflejaban asombro solamente eso, la vida de aquellos ojos había sido extinguida ahora su mirada solo se le podía ver el vacío. Ahora aquella silueta se deformaba era solamente una nube negra que le rodeaba y lo envolvía poco a poco, aquella nube que se movía lentamente ahora incrementaba su velocidad y se convertía en remolino que le rodeaba su velocidad cada vez más rápida solo oscuridad rodeándole solo penumbra… aquel humo aquella oscuridad formaba y creaba el peor de los remolinos para luego de tenerse de la nada elevarse y caer sobre aquel sujeto que yacía en el suelo cubriendo cual manto y desapareciendo mientras se dispersaba en el suelo… no quedaba nada, solamente pequeños residuos de aquella nube, aquella cosa se había esfumado con aquel sujeto… del suelo comenzaba a formarse un agujero negro al principio pequeño el cual poco a poco se extendía y del salía aquel sujeto su semblante era totalmente diferente ahora, se le podía sentir el poder quede el emanaba sus ojos sin vida ahora eran unos ojos rojos brillantes llenos de odio… se reía a carcajadas… agradecía el poder que ahora tenía… juraba que cobraría venganza… se dio la vuelta se adentró y perdió en la oscuridad… gritando de ultimo Tetsuhiro despídete de este mundo…**_

— _Souichi—_ _ **decía despacio mientras me sostenía de un brazo para evitar quizás que cayera de lleno al suelo… mire sus ojos celestes, llenos de vida, llenos de compasión, llenos de amabilidad, llenos de preocupación le dedique una pequeña sonrisa y no recuerdo más…**_

 _ **Poco a poco abría mis ojos me encontraba afuera del bosque no recordaba absolutamente nada…**_

— _Tranquilo… no hagas sobresfuerzos—_ _ **decía amablemente mientras extendía un pequeño recipiente para que bebiera…**_

— _Eso fue intenso—_ _ **dijo ella mientras se agachaba para ver mi rostro**_ _—Lo hiciste bien—_ _ **me dedicaba una sonrisa y elevaba su rostro al cielo…**_

 _ **Me contaba bastante confundido… poco a poco los recuerdos comenzaban a invadirme el terror se coloca entre mis huesos una desesperación se formaba en mi corazón lo que había visto fue terrorífico…**_

— _MORINAGA—_ _ **grite**_

— _Si príncipe debemos de advertirle…—_ _ **dijo Isogai levantándose y extendiendo su mano para ayudarme…**_

— _¿Qué fue eso? ¡Explíquenme!—_

— _Vistes la contratación de un contrato de uno de los peores seres existentes Arioch… esto se pondrá difícil él es un demonio de la venganza… su frase "la muerte es dulce, pero su antesala, cruel" debemos de ir por el chico…—_ _ **decía completamente nerviosa**_

 _ **Morinaga se encuentra en peligro… la angustia corría por todo mi ser…**_

— _Isogai prepara todo… nos vamos en una hora, tengo un mal presentimiento—_ _ **diciendo aquello se adentraba en el bosque y desaparecía en una nube blanca…**_

— _Vamos príncipe debemos de hablar con su padre… la maldad puede corromper los corazones por lo que debemos de protegerlo…—_ _ **Nos adentramos al castillo y efectivamente hicimos lo que dijo… Le cuestione por qué no hacerlo con toda la villa, pero me respondió que eso está fuera de sus límites y que no podía hacerla yo porque iba a necesitar de toda mi ayuda… las personas de aquel lugar me preocupaban por lo que iba hacer lo mejor de mí y que aquello terminara rápido era la mayor de mis prioridades no sin antes proteger a Morinaga…**_

 _ **Menos de una hora había pasado nos encontrábamos esperando la llegada de Sora la cual se presentaba entre un remolino apacible su falta larga había sido cambiada por una corto, intuí que era para poder moverse más rápido y unas botas altas hasta la mitad de sus piernas siempre en aquel color tan característico en sus accesorios un platinado brillante traía dos espadas adicionales a la suya mientras me extendía una dijo:**_

— _Ten esta es de ahora en adelante tuya—_

 _ **La tomaba entre mis manos era de una excelente media, no se sentía el pesor al contrario era bastante liviana, aquella espada de doble filo, brilla desmedidamente su empañadura nada extravagante y al contrario bastante acogedora la otra era entregada a Isogai quien rápidamente la acomodaba en el cinturón que llevaba en su cintura ahora se veía diferente aquello que hacía que pareciera un chico despreocupado no estaba, sobre sus hombros se encontraban unas hombreras sencillas con una coraza la cual solo protegía su corazón y para terminar cubriendo sus ante brazos unos brazeceles de cuero ahora parecía un chico dispuesto a dar pelea...**_

 _ **Yo apenas me había colocado una coraza que solo cubría la parte superior de pecho debajo de este una camisa hecha de malla para apaciguar el daño que una espada puede provocar, un cinturón con cuatro pequeñas bolsas dos cada lado, las cuales poseían una que otras piedras y polvos requeridos para hacer algo encantamiento por si la situación lo ameritaba…**_

— _Nos puedes acercar más verdad Isogai… hazlo—_ _ **ordenaba Sora…**_

 _ **Mientras Isogai sacaba una piedra azul brillante de uno de sus bolsillos murmuraba unas palabras y la tiraba al suelo cuando este cayo se formó un humo azul del mismo color de aquella piedra y dijo:**_

— _Esto es lo más cerca que puedo—_ _ **nos señalaba a que atravesáramos aquel humo con los caballos que teníamos por lo que Sora me observaba para que nos apuraremos…**_

 _ **Aquello se venía que apenas y se había formado el humo pero cuando entramos este era espeso dimos como diez pasos para poder salir y dejar a atrás eso… cual fue mi sorpresa al mirar con mis ojos todo aquello que estaba enfrente… Habíamos llegado demasiado rápido al reino donde vivía Morinaga… Rápidamente montamos nuestros caballos y comenzamos nuestro camino lo más rápido que estos nos lo permitían…**_

 _ **Nos acercábamos rápidamente era bastante increíble a la velocidad que íbamos estábamos a punto de visualizar aquel castillo mas no fue así… solo se vía montículos de nubes oscuras sobre él y también rodeándole seres extraños se formaba y cobraban vida en aquellas nubes y salían a atacar y destruir el castillo, los soldados que se encontraban ahí trataban de defenderse pero esto era en vano, sus espadas no podían hacer nada, aquellos seres se apoderaban de ellos, tomaban sus cuerpos y atacaban a sus compañeros hiriéndoles para después salir de sus cuerpos y ver como aquel se desplomaba enfrente con sus ojos carentes de vida, aquellas cosas jugaban con ellos… no los mataban solo los corrompían y luego los abandonaba… cuando llegamos ahí bajamos rápidamente y Sora comenzó con su espada a atacarlos, aquella espada si les eliminaba por completo y también podía dejar libres a los que estaban poseídos…**_

— _¡Vayan por el chico ahora!—_ _ **gritaba mientras seguía atacando aquellas cosas…**_

— _¡Vamos Souichi! —_ _ **gritaba Isogai mientras corrían adelante de mi… unas de aquellas cosas al vernos entrar nos siguieron…**_

— _¡Tsk! ¡Nos siguen Isogai!—_

— _Ve por el chico yo me encargo—_ _ **diciendo aquello se detenía se daba la vuelta y sacaba su espada para comenzar a atacarles…**_

— _Apúrate bastardo—_ _ **fue lo único que grite mientras corría más rápido…**_

 _ **Me parecía totalmente extraño que entre más me adentraba a aquel lugar no había encontrado a nadie ¿Dónde está la servidumbre? Me preguntaba mientras iba tirando todas las puertas habidas y por haber que me encontraba en el camino ¡Tsk! ¿Dónde demonios estas mocoso? Me gritaba internamente mientras seguía corriendo buscándole cuando rápidamente recordé EL JARDIN, daba vuelta en una esquina y corría abriendo las puertas que cortaban mi camino un sinfín de puertas que se encontraban a mis costados dejaron de importarme mi vista estaba al frente habría una enorme puerta mientras me adentraba y gritaba:**_

— _¡MORINAGAAAAAAAAAA!—_ _ **Me tense no había nadie en aquel jardín…**_ _— ¿Dónde demonios estas MORINAGA?—_ _ **dije nuevamente**_

— _No grites o nos encontraran—_ _ **dijo apenas una voz femenina saliendo de en medio de unas plantas que habían servido de camuflaje…**_

— _¡Yuki! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde está Morinaga?—_ _ **me sorprendí y me acerque a ella para ver si se encontraba bien…**_

— _¿Sou-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?... etto estoy bien… Tetsuhiro… Tetsuhiro dijo que iba a volver pero... pero…—_ _ **se cortaba y se echaba a llorar…**_

— _No llores… él está bien ya verás…—_ _ **dije mientras le dedicaba un pequeño abrazo para tratar de calmarla y a la misma vez calmarme ¿estás bien verdad Morinaga?**_ _—Vamos debemos salir de aquí—_ _ **dije mientras le tomaba del brazo y buscaba la salida…**_

— _No Tetsuhiro… no debemos de dejarlo…—_ _ **decía mientras evitaba que saliera…**_

— _Si nos quedamos aquí no encontraran rápido debemos de salir ya—_

— _¡NO ME IRE SIN TETSUHIRO! —_ _ **gritaba mientras se soltaba de mi agarre…**_

— _Te llevare conmigo por las buenas o por las malas Yuki así que ¡VAMOS!—_ _ **volvía otra vez a acercarme a ella y agarrarla más fuerte cuando…**_

— _Tu no cambias ¿verdad?—_ _ **decía una voz calmada y llena de amabilidad llegando a aquel jardín…**_

— _¡TETSUHIROOOOO!—_ _ **grito ella corriendo hacia él y abrazarle….**_

— _Vamos Yuki cálmate te dije que volvería—_ _ **decía mientras le veía llorar en su pecho…**_ _—Que no vas a decirme nada Souichi—_ _ **dijo mientras me miraba…**_

 _ **Había quedado perplejo y sin habla volverle a haber había hecho que mi corazón latiera rápidamente ¿así que si tengo sentimientos por él? Deduje mientras torpemente salía de mi asombro y dije:**_

— _Vine por… t-ti… salgamos de aquí rápido…—_ _ **dije dándome la vuelta y ocultando el pequeño sonrojo que se formaba en mi rostro…**_

— _Gracias Souichi… no pensé que vendrías—_

— _¿Nos vamos?—_ _ **dijo un chico entrando y colocándose al lado de Morinaga…**_

 _ **Aquel chico de piel tan blanca como la piel de Sora, su cabello de un color dorado me imagino que era largo ya que lo llevaba recogido en un pequeño moño sobre sus hombros solo se podían ver algunos mechones sueltos caer sobre su nuca y aun costado de su rostro, los ojos de color dorado eran brillantes su rostro tan fino y delicado se le podía notar su seriedad y tranquilidad… sus ropas de un color azul negro con unos brillos dorados sobre la orilla de aquellas, su camisa mostraba su pecho en el cual solo cubría su corazón una pequeña coraza en tono azul oscuro, llevaba una greba en su pie derecho y en lugar de calzado normal llevaba unos escarpes despuntados todo aquello del mismo color azul oscuro y sobre su brazo izquierdo un brazal platinado idéntico al de Sora…**_

 _ **Miraba intensamente como tratando de ver mi interior y despedazarme…**_

— _Yuki ve con él te llevara donde está Nii-san y Masaki—_ _ **dijo mientras se alejaba de ella y le señalaba a ese chico…**_

— _Ten cuidado—_ _ **susurraba Yuki mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida…**_

— _Señorita vamos… Tetsu sal pronto te esperamos afuera…—_ _ **dijo mientras salía de aquel lugar….**_

— _¿Tetsu?—_ _ **susurre… aquello definitivamente me había descolocado…**_

— _¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo?—_ _ **dijo acercándose a mi…**_

— _N-no, vamos debemos de salir de…—_ _ **era interrumpido ya que una de las puertas de aquel lugar era destruida... ¡Rayos!**_

— _¿Qué carajos haces Souichi hay que salir de aquí?—_ _ **decía mientras entraba completamente hecha una furia…**_

— _¿S-sora?—_ _ **dije estaba asustado, de ella emanaba aquel coraje que llevaba consigo…**_

— _Souichi…. —_ _ **dijo en tono macabro…**_

— _Salgamos por aquí, ellos están entrando vamos—_ _ **dijo Morinaga mientras señalaba primero por donde se habían ido aquellos dos para luego señalar donde la puerta había pasado a otra historia…**_

— _Ya arreglare contigo Souichi ahora apúrense—_ _ **dijo mientras nos incitaba a que fuéramos delante de ella…**_

 _ **Salimos corriendo de aquel lugar volvimos otra vez a atravesar más habitaciones hasta que por fin salimos al exterior una vez a fuera cuestione:**_

— _¿Dónde está Isogai?—_

— _Ya debe aquí de estar afuera… —_

— _Vamos, me esperan por aquí—_ _ **dijo corriendo delante de nosotros Morinaga…**_

 _ **Y efecto así era adelante estaba el sujeto que se había llevado a Yuki y otro más que era completamente extraño los cuales también llevaban tres caballos…**_

— _Ellos son amigos—_ _ **dijo cansado Morinaga señalándonos…**_

— _De todos los que hay y tenía que venir a encontrarme contigo—_ _ **dijeron al mismo tiempo señalándose Sora y aquel sujeto… Ahora que venía esos brazales eran un solo juego Sora llevaba el derecho y ese sujeto el izquierdo…**_

— _¿Se conocen?—_ _ **pregunto inocentemente Morinaga…**_

— _Oigan dejen de hacer escándalo y vámonos—_ _ **dijo Isogai acercándose ya que traía los caballos en los cuales habíamos llegado….**_

— _ISOGAIIIIIIII—_ _ **gritaba el otro sujeto el cual solo había sido espectador…**_

— _¡Oh no, Hiroto! Ni te me acerques vamos ya esos están a punto de salir—_ _ **dijo mientras montaba unos de los caballos… ¿Isogai conocía a esos sujetos?**_

— _Bueno en eso tienes razón Isogai es mejor que no vayamos ya—_ _ **dije mientras me subía al otro caballo…**_

— _Vámonos—_ _ **dijo Morinaga mientras subía también al caballo todos los demás hicieron los mismos y comenzamos a seguir a Isogai quien iba delante de nosotros…**_

 _ **Nos adentrábamos al bosque l más que podíamos para así evitar que aquellos nos siguiera Isogai se detenía en un claro y se bajaba del caballo, todos hacíamos lo mismo… ya todos abajo Morinaga, aquel que según Isogai se llamaba Hiroto se encontraba sentados en el suelo solo observando Isogai se había ido a apoyar un árbol donde tenía quizás la mejor vista de todo, Sora y aquel de cabellos dorado se habían quedado parados en medio simplemente se observaban seriamente y yo me había ido a sentar a un extremo de manera que tenía a Morinaga enfrente, los caballos habían sido amarrados cerca de los arboles… nadie decía nada, la tensión se sentía… nadie tenía el valor ni de mover un musculo… aquella tensión fue cortada cuando alguien pregunto:**_

— _¿Sera que alguien dirá algo de una vez por todas?—_ _ **dijo el chico de cabellos castaños…**_

— _Bueno—_ _ **dijo levantándose de aquel lugar—**_ _Soy Tetsuhiro Morinaga él es mi amigo y entrador Hiroto y él mi protector y maestro Tsuki—_ _ **dijo presentándose al mismo para luego señalar al de cabellos castaños y luego al de cabellos dorados…**_

— _Bueno como Sou-chan no lo hará lo hare yo soy Isogai ayudo a ese manojo de rabia andante Souichi Tatsumi y soy esclavo de ella que es Sora—_ _ **dijo mientras me señalaba para luego señalar a Sora la cual le miraba con deseos de matarlo…**_

— _Bastardo—_ _ **refunfuñe…**_

— _¿Sou-chan?_ _ **—dijo Morinaga mientras me miraba sus ojos se estaban tristes… Por lo que me tense… aquel sujeto de cabellos dorados se dio cuenta y rápidamente se movía para ponerse enfrente de Morinaga…**_

— _Sora ese chico ¿es?—_ _ **pregunto lleno de molestia…**_

— _Sí, así es…—_ _ **contesto en un amargo suspiro…**_

— _Alguien me explica que sucede—_ _ **dije comenzando a perder la paciencia…**_

— _¿Quién de los dos sabe la historia completa?—_ _ **pregunto Sora señalando a Isogai y a Hiroto…**_

— _Yo—_ _ **dijo Isogai dejándose caer sentado bajo aquel árbol…**_

— _¿TU SABIAS DE ESTO BASTARDO?—_ _ **dije completamente furioso…**_

— _Primero siéntate manojo de nervios andante… apenas supe todo mientras te buscaba y salía de ese castillo… la diosa del destino se apareció y me dijo que debemos primero que nada dejar nuestras diferencias de un lado… segundo que debemos de quedarnos aquí en el bosque ya que es el lugar más seguro que tenemos… tercero que tus padres Morinaga se encuentran con el tuyo Souichi así que están bien como lo están tu hermano y los otros dos… cuarto la maldad será esparcida por todo los dos reinos así que no debemos confiar en nadie… y por último y lo más importante Morinaga tu eres el objetivo…—_ _ **dijo para luego cerrar sus ojos…**_

— _Entonces ¿fue cierto?—_ _ **dije preocupado**_

— _¿¡Y-Yo?!—_ _ **dijo dejándose caer al suelo en completo shock…**_

— _Rayos… Sora ¿Quién es?—_ _ **dijo Tsuki preocupado**_

— _Arioch…—_ _ **dijo a penas**_

— _De todos los habidos tenía que ser el demonio de la venganza—_ _ **dijo el de cabellos castaños mientras se acercaba para tratar de calmar a Morinaga…**_

— _Morinaga ¿conoces a alguien que te odio o quiera vengarse por algo?—_ _ **pregunto Isogai abriendo los ojos para observarle…**_

— _N-no, no conozco a nadie pues… quien creía que podría odiarme… pues está aquí…—_ _ **dijo saliendo de su anterior estado y mirándome…**_

— _¿Podemos confiar en ti?—_ _ **dijo el de cabello dorado el cual ya me tenía sujetado por el cuello…**_

— _Tsuki suéltalo…—_ _ **dijo Sora tocándolo sobre su brazo**_ _—Vio cuando es sujeto realizo el contrato… déjale tranquilo—_ _ **diciendo aquello aquel me soltaba…**_

— _Aquel sujeto que te hizo daño… al final ¿le fuiste a ver?—_ _ **pregunte era lo único que se había venido a la mente…**_

— _N-no… no fui… dicen que se molestó y de repente desapareció… de-desapareció…—_ _ **dijo completamente asustado…**_

— _Ok creo que lo tenemos—_ _ **dijo Hiroto…**_

— _¿Qué paso para así poder deshacernos de él?—_ _ **pregunto Isogai mirando a Morinaga…**_

— _No, no podemos hacer nada, por lo menos no él—_ _ **dije mientras me levantaba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección del bosque…**_

— _¿¡Qué como que no?! Y ¿adónde crees que vas?—_ _ **pregunto Isogai…**_

— _Eso es algo que solo es de ese chico, vi que cuando veníamos había un lago voy a tomar un baño—_ _ **dije sin más, la cara de preocupación se podían ver en todos menos en Isogai la cual estaba perpleja parece ser que ellos sabían perfectamente que era lo que pasaba Morinaga solo me observo admirado… solo seguí caminando…**_

 _ **Iba caminando mis pisadas podían afirmar que iba molesto, la ira me invadía por completo ¿Por qué es sujeto se empeñaba en lastimarle? Me preguntaba mientras llevaba a aquel lago, la noche se hacía presente me despojaba de la poco armadura que llevaba y mis ropas para poder entrar en aquel lugar… si bien era cierto no era tan participe a aquella acción en este momento lo que quería era calmar la ira de mi ser…**_

 _ **Estaba celoso completamente celoso ese tal Tsuki le había llamado Tetsu, ese tal Hiroto no le apartaba la vista de encima y para rematar ese él que fue el primer amor de Morinaga se hacia otra vez presente… rayos definitivamente perdía terreno… ¿Qué más me falta? ¿Eh? Ahora que acepto que le amo pasa estoooo… mi cabeza era un caos, un lio, una zona de guerra… sin duda alguno los celos estaban apoderándose a de mi…**_

Abría lentamente sus ojos ya era hora de irse, ya era tarde… embozo una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras pensaba que esa fue la primera vez que acepto que sentía celos, la primera vez que acepto que le amaba, la primera vez que se preocupaba si Morinaga le odiaba, se acomodaba su ropa y comenzaba a caminar buscando la salida…

Recordar aquello lo había puesto bastante nostálgico, recordar aquello era bastante duro también sus problemas iban a partir de ahí se hicieron enormes… también recordó que esa noche también hubo algo que significo mucho para él… por lo que se sonrojo y comenzó a recordar mientras caminaba…

 _ **Estaba hecho un lio complemente acaso Morinaga ya no sentía nada por mí, será que nunca tendré alguna oportunidad… me preguntaba mientras que algo me sacaba de mis pensamientos…**_

— _Souichi…—_ _ **decía temerosamente saliendo de la oscuridad donde los rayos de la luna dejaron ver una silueta la más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto jamás, estaba ahí parado le veía y examinaba cada uno de sus rasgos… había cambiado tanto en este tiempo ya no veía a un mocoso al mocoso tímido que conocí en aquel baile ahora solo podía ver un hombre atractivo sin duda ya no podía negarlo más le amaba…**_

— _¿Qué haces aquí?—_ _ **pregunte tal vez aquello evitaba que le mirada fijamente de nuevo…**_

— _Tsuki me dijo que viniera—_ _ **dijo para sentarse en la orilla del lago**_

— _¿Haces todo lo que te dice ese?—_

— _Si, como tú haces todo lo que hace Sora ¿no?—_ _ **dijo agachando su mirada ese acto me dolía**_

— _Es el cielo…—_ _ **dije suspirando**_

— _¿El cielo? Oh es como Tsuki… él es la Luna—_ _ **contesto elevando su rostro con un pequeño brillo de felicidad**_

— _El bastardo de Isogai supuestamente me enseña magia pero se dedica más a ser una molestia…—_

— _Es como Hiroto también aunque él no es una molestia jajaja… mmm que bueno… me había preocupado…—_ _ **dijo dejando salir un suspiro de alivio…**_

— _¿Te habías preocupado? ¿Por qué?—_ _ **le mire expectante**_

— _Mmmmm pues porque… a un me gustas—_ _ **dijo sonrojándose…**_

— _¿q-qué?—_ _ **dije sonrojándome y un poco feliz pero a la misma vez incomodo por lo que me disponía a salir del agua cuando…**_

— _Ha espera… te traeré la ropa—_ _ **dijo levantándose de aquel lugar y corriendo para alcanzarme la ropa me daba la espalda mientras extendía su mano para atrás para que la tomara—**_

— _N-no te-tenías porque hacerlo…—_ _ **dije bastante nervioso mientras me disponía a tomar la ropa que me ofrecía pero estaba tan nervioso que apenas la había tomado cuando aquella se me caía al suelo rápidamente me agachaba para tomarla pero perdía el equilibrio y caía hacia adelante quedando en posición comprometedora…**_

— _¡Souichi!—_ _ **grito asustado dando se la vuelta y verme sorprendido**_

— _Y-yo… waaa —_ _ **me daba la vuelta para sentarme y me cubría a penas con la ropa estaba apenado…**_

— _¿Es-estas bien?_ _ **—dijo completamente sonrojado**_

— _¡DATE LA VUELTA!_ _ **—le grite para rápida y torpemente vestirme y salir de ahí de inmediato… por lo que comencé a caminar en dirección de los demás…**_

— _Espera Souichi…—_ _ **dijo casi corriendo atrás de mí…**_

 _ **Aquella situación me había puesto bastante nervioso, llegábamos a aquel lugar todos nos observaban parece ser que ya había asimilado que teníamos que estar justo y trabajar en equipo…**_

— _Sou-chan ¿Por qué vienes rojo?—_ _ **dijo pícaro Isogai**_

— _Cállate bastardo_ _ **—fue todo lo que dije para pasar de largo tomar una de las mantas que estaban en las bolsas que cargaban aquellos caballos para luego acomodarme en el suelo dispuesto a dormir Morinaga llegaba callado se reunía con su grupo y al igual se acostaba a dormir las guardias se las turnarían Sora y Tsuki…**_

 _ **Desperté aún era de noche todos estaba dormidos incluso Tsuki por lo que me imagine que Sora era la encargada de la guardia, me levante evitando realizar el menor ruido posible y comencé a caminar adentrándome un poco al bosque para ir nuevamente a aquel lago me imagine que tal vez en el aquel lugar estaría Sora por lo que estaba de más hacerle un poco de compañía pero al llegar no había nadie ¿Dónde estará? Me pregunte para llegar a unas rocas y sentarme ahí y observar el agua el cual reflejaba una luna llena hermosa completamente grande y radiante el cielo completamente despejado un estrellado era sorprendente que antes de aquella belleza habíamos pasado algo horrible…**_

— _¿Desde cuando entras al bosque?—_ _ **aquella pregunta me sorprendió acaso no estaba dormido**_ _—Lo siento no quise asustarte—_ _ **dijo agachando su cabeza y disponiéndose a irse**_

— _Espera… no te vayas… quédate…—_ _ **dije evitando que se fuera…**_

— _¿Estás seguro?—_

— _Si no te vayas… —_ _ **dije mientras él se acomodaba a par mía claramente no muy cerca de mi**_

— _Entonces me dirás…—_ _ **dijo mientras observaba la luna reflejada en el lago**_

— _Desde que apareció Isogai me mostro cosas que no sabía que existían y pues el miedo al bosque dejo de ser uno de mis temores ya que… conocí otros más dolorosos…—_ _ **dije mientras le observaba de reojo**_

— _¡Oh! Muchas cosas han pasado ¿no?—_ _ **dijo para ahora ver el cielo…**_

— _Si… muchas…—_

— _Oye quería disculparme por lo que paso el día de tu boda no era mi intensión que pasaras por eso…—_ _ **dijo mirándome**_

— _No te preocupes sé que lo hiciste para protegerme eso fue lo dijiste—_ _ **le conteste**_

— _¿Co-como supiste eso? Y-yo… solo Yuki sabia eso—_ _ **dijo bastante nervioso…**_

— _Tsk… hable de más—_ _ **dije mientras me dejaba caer de espaldas para apoyarme sobre una roca que se encontraba detrás de mi**_

— _Souichi… ¿tú me quieres?—_ _ **pregunto**_

— _¿nani?—_

— _Sabes verte que llegaste por mí, me hizo muy feliz… y pensé que entonces Sou-chan me quiere dime… si me acerco más me dejaras seguir o me golpearas y saldrás huyendo… —_ _ **dijo para comenzar a gatear a mi dirección…**_

— _O-oye que crees que haces…—_ _ **dije mientras me tensaba y trababa de alejarme del pero ya era imposible ya que ya este se colocaba sobre mí…**_

— _Aquella vez me dejaste seguir ¿recuerdas?—_ _ **dijo susurrándome a mi oído**_

— _Mori-Morinaga…—_ _ **dije completamente nervioso.**_

Aquel chico se encontraba sobre Souichi al cual comenzaba a besarle al principio tímidamente para luego subir la intensidad de estos, Souichi estaba completamente sonrojado por su cabeza pasaban un sinfín de situaciones

— _**¿Acaso dejare que continúe?—**_ _se preguntaba_

 _La cual era rápidamente olvidada ya que Morinaga había aprovechado un descuido de Souichi para que su lengua entrara en aquella boca que le volvía loco, aquellas lenguas ahora comenzaban una lucha desmedida por obtener el control pero a ambos el aire les falto por lo que tuvieron que separarse, Souichi se encontraba rojo hasta las orejas su respiración era entre cortada y apenas reprimía aquellos jadeos que la falta de aire le había provocado los cuales chocan en la cara de un Morinaga que le veía completamente lleno de deseo a penas y este se había alejado de su rostro para nuevamente besarle con la misma o mayor intensidad que la vez anterior, las manos Morinaga comenzaba a recorrer el pecho de Souichi para poder encontrar el pliegue de su camisa para despacio levantarla y de colar su mano por aquel abdomen delgado y delicado y así poder llegar y capturar una de sus tetillas y comenzar a contornearla con la yema de sus dedos para así poderla poner erecta y luego pellizcarla, Souichi gimo por lo que aquel beso fue roto, las manos de Souichi que habían estado tratando de quitar a Morinaga de encima del ahora las elevaba a su cabeza por lo que Morinaga entendió que le daba permiso de quitarle la camisa por lo que así fue, Souichi ahora con sus manos torpe y desesperadamente comenzaba a buscar los pliegues de la camisa de Morinaga para poder quitársela…_

— _Este ansioso Souichi…— susurro mientras hacia una sonrisa pícara…_

— _Cállate mocoso…—contesto desviando su vista a un lado_

— _No eres muy honesto todavía ¿verdad? Me encantas que hagas esa cara— dijo para dedicarle un delicado beso en su mejilla y buscar aquel pecho delgado que lo estaba volviendo loco…_

 _Comenzaba a besar desde su cuello realizando un camino de besos los cuales llegaban hasta su tórax, Souichi estaba con sus manos tratando de callar sus jadeos y gemidos los cuales era provocados por aquellos besos que recorrían su piel, en esos momentos se sentía en la gloria por el mar de sentimientos que se acumulaba y formaban en su interior, un calor inmenso se formaba en su vientre y este comenzaba a expandirse a todo su ser… por estar sintiendo todo aquello no sintió cuando la ropa que cubría su interior había paso a otro lugar ahora se encontraba completamente desnudo bajo aquel chico al cual apenas unas horas había aceptado que le amaba._

 _Morinaga comenzaba a masturbar el miembro de Souichi lentamente el cual había tomado con toda su mano para acercarse al rostro de Souichi y decirle al oído…_

— _Te amo—_

 _Souichi le miraba sorprendido cuando un movimiento de Morinaga le provocaba que gimiera de placer, Morinaga movía su mano en todo aquel miembro el cual cada vez se ensanchaba más con uno de sus dedos toca la punta de aquel miembro él cual comenzaba a salir un líquido el cual quito de ahí para ahora cambiar la mano con la que le masturbaba cosa que provoco un gruñido de molestia por parte de Souichi a lo que Morinaga le veía con ojos llenos de felicidad aquella mano ahora buscaba la entrada de Souichi la cual comenzó a rodearla y esparcir aquel líquido que había tomado de Souichi aquella mano la cual estaba en el miembro de Souichi había incrementado su velocidad por lo que Souichi ahora se arqueaba sintiendo como de un momento a otro este terminaría eyaculando sobre la mano de Morinaga y así fue unos segundos después liberaba todo su interior en la mano de Morinaga y su abdomen el cual sintió aquella calidez, Souichi estaba completamente avergonzado por aquello apenas lograba abrir sus ojos su respiración era difícil sus cabellos se habían pegado al costado de su cara, espalda y pecho ya que estaba bañado en sudor, Morinaga le miraba feliz el que Souichi pudiera terminar le había hecho feliz, acercaba aquella mano a su boca la cual saboreaba con su lengua lo que había caído en ella, Souichi vio aquello lo cual provoco éxtasis en él aquella escena fue llena de erotismo que le excito más lo cual causo que su miembro volviera a ponerse erecto_

— _Eres tan lindo Souichi—_

 _Dijo mientras volvía otra vez su atención a la entrada de Souichi a la cual contorneaba nuevamente y lentamente comenzaba a hacer presión para poder entrar Souichi sentía aquello y no sabía que hacer…_

— _Espera… Mori-Morinaga se… se siente raro— dijo dificultosamente_

 _Morinaga no hizo caso a las palabras de Souichi y sigo su trabajo en aquella entrada la cual ahora se abría camino en el interior de Souichi el cual arqueo su espalda al sentir aquel dolor, Morinaga entraba en aquella zona cada vez más adentro buscando aquel punto que hiciera alocar a Souichi y así fue no tardo mucho para sacar un grito de placer de Souichi en cual estaba perplejo por el sonido que emitió pero el haber sido tocado en aquella zona lo había vuelto loco._

 _Morinaga terminaba de preparar aquel lugar para luego dejar salir su miembro y acércalo a aquella zona la cual ya pedía que se le atendiera tomaba y abría las piernas de Souichi para hacer camino…_

— _Mori-Morinaga… agmm por favor— decía completamente fuera de sí_

 _Morinaga se encontraba lleno de éxtasis por lo que despacio comenzaba a hacer presión y abrirse paso en el interior de Souichi…_

— _T-tan apretado… ahgm— decía mientras juntaba sus cejas y abría a más poder su boca_

— _Tsk… d-duele ahgm— decía Souichi mientras apretaba fuertemente sus ojos y sus manos que ahora estaban tocando los costados de Morinaga comenzaba a apretarle y meter sus uñas lo cual era por efecto de aquel dolor…_

 _Unos minutos habían pasado ya desde que Morinaga terminaba de entrar en Souichi esperando que aquel cuerpo se acostumbrara a aquella sensación cosa que paso cuando Morinaga sintió como el interior de Souichi comenzaba a succionarle, por lo que se agachaba para capturar aquellos labios abiertos de Souichi y así comenzar a moverse lentamente en su interior… los jadeos y gemidos de Souichi no se dejaban de escuchar y aquellos chocaban en el rostro de Morinaga lo que hacía que le causara más éxtasis, sus movimientos lentos y pausados comenzaban a ser cada vez más rápido por lo que ahora ya se daba el lugar de sacar todo aquel miembro para fuertemente volverle a penetrar para poder sentir más adentro de Souichi, con cada estocada se podía oír los choques llenos de sudor de aquellos cuerpos, la lujuria se apoderaba de ellos, Souichi quien ya se encontraba fuera de sí, por lo que abría más sus piernas y las colocaba alrededor de la cintura de Morinaga para así darle la oportunidad que entrara más en su interior y a la misma vez comenzaba torpemente a seguir las estocadas propinadas por Morinaga…_

 _Ha Morinaga aquello lo había vuelto loco nunca había imaginado ni en sus sueños más locos que Souichi se entregara de esa manera, por lo que le penetraba cada vez más profundo y más rápido, con cada golpe en el interior ambos gemían llenos de placer, aquellos labios se encontraban y se devoraban como si no viera mañana, sus lenguas hacían una guerra en sus bocas por quien tendría el control, unas estocadas más sacaban gritos de placer de Souichi, Morinaga comenzaba a sentir un calor formarse en su vientre, no faltaba mucho para que aquel terminara, el miembro de Souichi el cual había quedado entre sus cuerpos estaba a punto de correrse, y así fue otra vez se corría Souichi dejando todo lo que procedía de su interior sobre su vientre y el de Morinaga… al calor había se sentía sobre sus vientres una estocada más y Morinaga sentía como sus oídos ahora zumbaban y liberaba todo dentro de Souichi el cual solo sentía las contracciones provocadas por aquel acto y el calor que aquel liquido provocaba en su interior podía sentir como el miembro de Morinaga dejaba de soltar todo para luego sentir como este salía evitando el menor dolor posible… Ambos quedaron ahí acostados aquello fue bastante intenso para ambos, unos minutos pasaban y aquellos comenzaban a moverse para limpiarse y vestirse estaban completamente apenas, ninguno de los dos decía nada… al terminar caminaron a donde se encontraban los demás…_

 _ **No, no noooo, no puedo creer… ¿qué hice? Era todo lo que en mi cabeza pensaba ahora la razón y la conciencia me reclamaban lo que había pasado, Morinaga caminaba a mi lado estaba completamente feliz y la vez preocupado por mí ya que un dolor horrible se hacía sentir por toda mi espalda… carajos no lo volveré a hacer jamás sentía como mis piernas de un momento a otro perder su fuerza…**_

— _Sou-chan… gracias… te amo—_ _ **dijo colocando un beso en mi mejilla y haciéndose camino al lugar al que iba a dormir…**_

 _ **Seguí mi camino con dificultad me sentaba en el suelo y me acomodaba para dormir cuando…**_

— _No sabía que pudieras gritar así Souichi…—_ _ **dijo en tono divertido mientras se paraba aun lado de mi rostro…**_

— _T-tu…. —_ _ **no pude decir más la vergüenza me invadió y me cubrí el rostro…**_

— _Les protegeremos Souichi…—_ _ **dijo y se fue…**_

 _ **Rayos de vi de tener más cuidado Sora tiene un excelente oído… sé muy bien lo que hice, le amo pero esas son palabras que por lo momento no dejare salir de mi boca, ojala que con esto que paso entendiera que es importante para mi… le iba a cuidar, lo protegería con mi vida si era necesario… él era mi razón para seguir… un nuevo día nos esperaba y con este nuevos retos…**_

Reía atontado, su rostro se encontraba completamente rojo… Sin duda recordar aquello le daba vergüenza, ya se encontraba a la salida de aquel bosque, lo mismo de siempre, agradeciendo el cuidarle y emprendía su camino a su casa, en el cual ya le estaban esperando… un día más terminaba la faena del día cumplido cada habitante se dirigía a descansar… una nueva noche se hacía presente preparando un mejor que al amanecer trajera nuevas cosas para cada uno…

* * *

*apenas se asoma desde debajo de la mesa*

Etto... ¿y bien?

Primero que nada es la primera vez que escribo un lemon, la primera vez que intente hacerlo me aterre y pues... etto ya saben no? fue interrumpido... hoy en este igual iba a hacer pero recorde que mi vida corre peligro y pues prometi que lo haria y yo cumplo mis promesas...

Etto les agradeceria me comentara que tal salio? / mi cabeza porque hace corto circuito xD

Nos leemos en menos de 10 días es que no se si sale antes xD

Lo prometo y para terminar saludos a usted si usted que se tomo la amabilidad de leer esto...

Saludos BYE!


	14. Desesperación

**Desesperación**

Una semana más pasaba, cada día traía consigo nuevos retos y dificultades pero también muchas alegrías y bendiciones, aquel lugar todos los días sin falta era llenado de risas incontenidas por todos aquellos que le visitaban…

Todas aquellas personas habían sufrido, se había corrompido de odio y de venganza, aun no podían perdonarse que por poco y acaban con la vida de quienes ahora eran sus gobernantes justos y amables, el destino les había enseñado a apreciar lo que este les otorgaba.

La diosa del destino una niña muy traviesa y caprichosa había hecho de las suyas en aquel lugar y aquel bosque se convirtió en su cómplice, habían puesto a prueba los corazones de todos para así poder ser bendecidos por las maravillas que la diosa tenia para cada uno de ellos…

Un hombre se veía en la entrada de aquel bosque majestuoso nadie se sorprendía al verle ahí, nadie hacia preguntas raras ya que aquel sujeto sin falta cada semana iba y se adentraba a ese lugar, todos sabían la razón por la cual lo hacía, todas sabían que no huida de nada, todos sabían que no se arrepentía de nada, todos sabían que era feliz y que había sido bendecido de la mejor manera… todos le querían, admiraban, respetaban, obedecerían y cuidarían… Se adentraba al bosque sus ojos llenos de vida observaban cada detalle a su paso, llegaba aún claro de aquel y se costaba sobre un árbol, el clima durante estos días había sido bastante difícil las lluvias se hacían sentir por lo que se había preocupado por pensar que tal vez esta vez no iba a poder venir, pero la diosa del destino y su gran amiga ahora le entregaban el mejor de los cielos que jamás había visto, la lluvia quizás solo fue un sueño…

Tantas cosas que recordar, tantas cosas que volver a vivir, la dicha que tiene ahora era desmedida era sumamente feliz, no tenía arrepentimientos de nada…

Suspiraba y aquellos ojos color miel se escondían bajo sus parpados. ****

**_Dicen que recordar es como volver a vivir, quizás las cosas son así, dicen también que cuando recuerda tanto es porque en algún momento has querido cambiar algo, mi respuesta es no, si se me diera la oportunidad de regresar al pasado y cambiar lo que nos pasó, jamás lo haría, la razón, muy simple, si no hubiera pasado por todo eso no estuviera ahora atesorando lo que tengo, de lo que el destino tenía preparado para mí, ¿sufrimos? Si y mucho pero si no hubiera pasado por eso no fuera feliz._** **_Últimamente estoy recordando todo, ¿por qué lo hago? Es solo que a veces pienso que todo es demasiado bueno para ser cierto pero cuando recuerdo todo me doy cuenta que no fue fácil, nada fue fácil…_** ** _Mi pasado tal vez no fue doloroso, tal vez no fue sufrido pero si fue difícil mi antiguo yo es tan distinto de lo que soy ahora, mi antiguo yo desapareció y le dio paso a lo que soy ahora, ¿acaso soy mejor que antes? Posiblemente no, pero ahora puedo ser feliz desde lo más profundo de mi ser…_** ******_Recordar, recordar es lo que ahora me tiene aquí… Ese día, ese día donde mis deseos de protegerle y cuidarle me llevaron a dar aquel gran paso, le atesoraría, sería feliz con él muy a mi manera de ser lo sería, la razón y la cordura eran dejadas de lado, ese día me permití sentir._** ******_Despertaba después de aquella noche, todos aún seguían durmiendo por lo que decidí ir a caminar por los alrededores para ver si había algo sospechoso…_** **_Mientras caminaba un fuerte dolor me invadía la espalda me mataba sentía que de un momento a otro me partiría en dos pero ¡QUIEN ME MANDA A HACER ESO ANOCHE! ¡NADIE! No para la próxima no será así para la próxima será al revés si jajajaja ¡ALTOOOO! ¿Eso volverá a pasar? Rayos… iba tan sumergido en mi dilema que no me di cuenta que choque con alguien por lo que caí al suelo…_**

 _—Lo siento, mi culpa— **dije mientras levantaba mi rostro para ver con quien había chocado**_

 _—Tsk… tan temprano y toparme contigo esto es de mala suerte…— **dijo molesto…**_

 _—Lo mismo digo…— **enserio que este sujeto me odia y yo también…**_

 _—No entiendo que vio ella en ti, tú cabello de mazorca…—_

 _— ¿Cómo carajos me has llamado? Tsk y lo dices ¿tú? ¿Acaso no has visto el color de tu cabello?—_

 _—Buena esa Sou-chan jajajaja vamos Tsuki ¿Qué tienes que decir?— **dijo alguien saliendo de entre los arboles…**_

 ** _—_** _Oh eso se arregla fácil— **diciendo aquello pasaba su mano sobre su cabello y este cambiaba a un color gris**_

 _—Esa esta mejor ¿no? Cabeza de mazorca—_

 _—Tu hijo de…. — **apenas dije ya que algo nos llamaba la atención**_

 _—Esos fueron ¿gritos?—_

 _—Eso creo…— **dije cuando nuevamente se escuchó…**_ _— ¡AHHHHHHHHH!—_

 _—¡LOS DEMAS!— **gritamos los tres para salir corriendo en esa dirección**_

 ** _Corríamos lo más que nos daban nuestras piernas, al llegar al lugar varios hombres atacan a Sora que difícilmente lograba esquivar los ataques de aquellos, en eso enseguida Tsuki llego a auxiliarle por lo que rápidamente aquellos eran vencidos Isogai igualmente se acercaba y comenzaba a pelear pero ¿Dónde está Morinaga y el otro?_**

 _— ¿Y Tetsu?— **preguntaba Tsuki a Sora**_

 _—No lo sé…— **apenas contestaba**_ **_La molestia se le podía notar en la cara estaba totalmente enfadado y yo… yo preocupado ¿Dónde demonios estas?_**

 _—¡TSUKIIIIIII!— **se escuchaba un grito**_

 _—¡TSK!— **bufo**_

 _—Yo iré…— **grite mientras me dirigía de donde provenía el grito…**_ **_Parece ser que necesitaban ayuda por lo que corría lo más rápido que podía, al llegar al lugar cinco sujetos atacaban a Hiroto quien torpemente apenas y lograba esquivar uno que otro golpe.  
_**

 ** __** _Rápidamente Souichi llevaba al lugar, sacaba su espada y comenzaba a atacar a aquellos sujetos, quienes se turnaban para atacarle, logro poner a Hiroto detrás de el para poder protegerle ya que pareciera ser que lo habían herido ya que se le podía ver sangre aun constado de su cuerpo, la desesperación se hacía cada vez más grande estaba perdiendo el control, aquellos golpes de aquellos sujetos cada vez impactaban en su cuerpo, con su espada ahora los mas que podía hacer era tratar de cubrir sus puntos vitales, aquellos sujetos con espadas y a base de puños ya habían logrado herir un par de ocasiones a Souichi, así mismo lograban dar uno que otro puñetazo en su rostro y su abdomen._ _La cara de Souichi ahora estaba molesta no podía creer que no pudiera defenderse de aquellos, pero pensar que si no se apuraba a Morinaga le pasara algo hacia que dentro de el aquella furia creciera más y más sus ojos miel ahora estaban tomándose rojos carmesí por la furia que se estaba acumulando, ahora se podía sentir una fuerza increíble que emanaba de él, aquellos sujetos retrocedían ante aquello, ya que en clima en el lugar cambio drásticamente, Souichi ahora estaba molesto volvía a tomar su espada y elevarla para lanzarse sobre aquellos cinco que habían quedado con la boca abierta por el cambio que había tenido Souichi, apenas y lograban esquivar aquella espada de la cual solo podían ver a penas unos destellos de luz provocados por el filo de la espalda al pequeño contacto de los rayos del sol, uno a uno aquellos sujetos caían heridos gravemente en la tierra y desaparecían en una nube negra, así ocurría ninguno podía ver perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo solo veían aquella espada ir y venir como poseída, hasta el mismo Hiroto estaba asustado ante aquello, Souichi había perdido la cordura y su ser interior lleno de furia se estaba haciendo cargado de eliminar a aquellos tipos, ahora cuatro de aquellos habían sido derrotados ahora solo quedaba uno el cual estaba lleno de furia, movía sus hombros así atrás embozaba una sonrisa malévola y ante los ojos de Souichi y Hiroto aquel se convertía en un monstruo, era ahora más alto sus brazos su compleción física asemejaba a una bestia sobre su cabeza se podían ver unos cuernos enormes, en sus manos unas garras capaces de rasgar todo lo que encontraran a su paso sus piernas y pies como las patas de una cabra, aquello era algo que jamás había sido visto, aquella bestia se ponían en cuatro patas y corría para atacar a Souichi, el cual solo pudo hacerse a un lado, era imposible que pudiera hacerle algo, la fuerza entre ambos era diferente ¿Cómo podría Souichi poder atacar y vencer aquella bestia? Nuevamente la bestia volvía a envestir a Souichi que se estaba de piedra, ahora la bestia había podido mandar a volar a Souichi quien fue a aparar entre los troncos de los árboles, sus ojos cambian rápidamente a su forma original, el miedo se estaba apoderando de él,_

 _—Tsk… —decía mientras trataba ponerse de pie sin tener éxito_ _La bestia se posicionaba en su dirección y otra vez se dejaba ir en su dirección… la muerte segura era lo que le esperaba a Souichi… al cual solo le quedo cerrar sus ojos y decir…_

 _—Morinaga… lo... lo siento—apenas y las palabras salieron de su boca,_ _Se encogía para recibir el impacto de la bestia… ¿pero?_ _Abría sus ojos cuando una ráfaga de viento se presentó en su rostro… no vio lo que paso, unos cuantos segundos habían sido necesarios para dar muerte a la bestia, sus ojos se abrían enormemente al ver aquella escena que se había representando ante sus ojos, veía la espalda de quien le había salvado la vida, la espada estaba bañada en sangre su rostro causaba terror, Tsuki, tenía en su mano la cabeza de aquella bestia,_

 _— ¿Tú?— apenas susurraba Souichi_

 _—Tranquilo—dijo mientras tiraba aquella cabeza al mismo lugar donde yacía el cuerpo para luego decir unas cuantas palabras extraña y unas llamas envolver aquello y desaparecer en una nube negra como había sucedido con los cuatro sujetos que Souichi había vencido._

 _— ¿Estas bien?—decía una voz femenina a su lado extendiendo su brazo para ayudarle a levantarse._ ****

**_Aquello no sé cómo había ocurrido ese tipo había llegado de la nada y de igual manera decapitaba a ese animal ¿Cómo lo había hecho?_**

 _—Hiroto ¿Dónde está Tetsu?— **pregunta acercándose a él**_

 _—Se… Tsuki… se lo llevaron— **apenas y decía ya que el llanto se apoderaba de él**_ **_Tsuki hacia un gesto de molestia, no, esto no es cierto…_**

 _—No deben de estar lejos Sora, aun están cerca— **decía Isogai llegando a aquel lugar**_

 _—No, no podemos ir todos… — **decía mientras agachaba su rostro pero ¿Por qué?**_

 _—Tú quédate con Hiroto y ese bastardo de Isogai les cure, Sora si es necesario ¡vete!— **decía para comenzar a adentrarse por donde quizás se había llevado a Morinaga…** —Vamos Souichi solo seremos tu y yo…— **dijo para salir corriendo…**_

 _— ¡VE! Nuestras heridas son superficiales rápido, temo por el chico— **decía mientras me señalaba el camino por donde se había ido aquel sujeto…**_

 _—Es-está bien— **dije para comenzar mi camino…**_

 _—Souichi… espera…— **era detenido por Isogai** —Por si lo necesitas…— **me extendía una bolsa pequeña la cual solo tome y comencé a correr para alcanzarle…**_

 ** _Había quedado impresionado por lo que había pasado, aquel sujeto había derrotado de un solo golpe a esa bestia, espera también estaba impresionado como Sora había sido herida, si apenas lograba acercarme a ella durante los entrenos y aquellos tipos no eran así de fuertes para poderla lastimar esa era de una duda que tendré que aclarar cuando encuentre a Morinaga, ¿Dónde estás? Por favor diosa del destino que no le pase nada malo, por favor…_**

 _Corría lo más rápido que daban sus piernas cansadas, en su cabeza solo una preocupación y esta era que su compañero se encontrara con bien, nada más cruzaba por su mente, pero acaso había olvidado lo que recién había pasado atrás ¿acaso no se habría percatado del cambio que tuvo en sus ojos? Por lo menos él en ese momento no pensaba en nada más que en Morinaga, no sabía la dirección a la cual se dirigía pero algo dentro de él le indicaba que ese era el camino, que al final le encontraría, evitaría a toda costa que algo malo le pasara aun si su vida dependiera de ello, su preocupación ahora era por aquel sujeto ahora de cabello gris ya que por más que siguiera corriendo no podía ni verle pero ¿acaso había pasado por aquí? En medio de la nada se detenía y trataba de calmar su respiración y así poder por lo menos tratar de escuchar algo por muy mínimo que fuera, debía de dar con Tsuki le gustara la idea o no pero sabía que si llegaba a encontrar a Morinaga y este se encontrara con unos tipos como con los que se enfrentó el solo no iba a poder hacer mucho aunque esto le doliera horriblemente en su ego._

 _Se detenía y lo único que escuchaba eran los latidos de su corazón, un poco más trataba de concentrarse y escucho lo que quería, no muy lejos de ahí un choque de espadas se hacía escuchar, rápidamente se dirigía al lugar unos cuantos arboles más cruzados y había llegado Tsuki estaba teniendo una dura batalla con un tipo extraño mientras a un lado había otro el cual cuidaba de un cuerpo inerte a sus pies…_

 _—Mo-mori-morinaga…— apenas dijo entre susurros_

 _Souichi se encontraba completamente desecho las orbes de sus ojos comenzaban a temblar a causa del miedo y el horror que aquella escena le mostraba, se armaba de valor tomaba su espada y se encaminaba hacia ese lugar._

 _Tsuki apenas le vio por entre el rabillo de sus ojos, le gustara o no también necesitaba de la ayuda de Souichi si lo que querían era recuperar al joven de cabellos azules._

 _—Así que… ¿tú eres el otro protegido de la diosa?— decía aquel hombre al ver como Souichi se acercaba._

 _—Déjalo ir… —decía mientras se detenía a unos cuantos pasos de aquel sujeto_

 _—Llévatelo, no tengo interés en él…—decía mientras se hacía a un lado dándome a entender que podía llevarme a Morinaga_

 _— ¿Acaso es una broma?— dijo mientras elevaba su ceja en señal de molestia_

 _—Yo, yo solo vine a ver, yo no tengo nada que ver con ese tipo, pero, permite darte un consejo, no te duermas en los laurales, él quiere a este chico a toca costa…—dijo seriamente para luego perderse entre los arboles_

 _— ¿Qué fue eso?— se preguntó cuándo un quejido lo saco de sus pensamientos_

 _—Morinaga ¿te encuentras bien? Tranquilo no te esfuerces— decía mientras le ayudaba a sentarse_

 _—Yo… estoy bien Souichi—le miraba directamente a los ojos_

 _Aquellos dos no decían nada, solo estaban ahí observándose miles de cosas cruzaban por la mente de cada uno de ellos, pero, eran sacados abruptamente de sus fantasías ya que un fuerte golpe se escuchaba._

 _Tsuki aún se encontraba peleando con aquel sujeto, al parecer le llevaba una gran ventaja ya que apenas y trataba el otro de defenderse, caía al suelo y sus ojos se abrieron lo más grande que podían, observaba a Morinaga y comenzaba a ver para todos lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien._

 _—Tsk, bastardo sabía que no debía de debía haberlo traído— dijo mientras depositaba sus ojos en Souichi_

 _— ¿Tú? No la tendrán tan fácil— diciendo aquello se levantaba rápido para luego abalanzarse sobre Souichi…_

 _— ¡Cuidado!—gritaba Tsuki_

 _—¡Souichi!— grito Morinaga_

 _Aquel tipo llevaba una daga en su mano de la cual emanaba algo extraño a punto estaba de llegar a Souichi quien solo había quedado estático viendo aquello cuando una cuerpo se colocaba frente a él, aquel cuerpo recibió el impacto y daño que se quería provocar en Souichi…_

 _Todos los presentes abrían sorprendidos los ojos a más no poder…_

 _—¡NOOO!— gritaba Tsuki llegando para ayudar…_

 _—Tsk, esto no era lo que planee— dijo el tipo para luego desaparecer…_

 _—Mori...— sus palabras quedaban a medias al sentir como aquel cuerpo caía sobre el…_

 _Tsuki llegaba y rápidamente lo tomaba y colocaba entre su pecho…_

 _—Tranquilo… todo estará bien— le susurraba en el oído,_

 _Morinaga a penas y lograba mantener sus ojos abiertos aquella daga había penetrado en su abdomen…_

 ** _No esto no es cierto Morinaga ¿Por qué lo hiciste?..._**

 ** _Había quedado en shock, mi mente no pensaba en nada la escena puesta ante mis ojos era demasiado para mi Tsuki estaba comenzando a desmoronarse al no saber qué hacer, simplemente me miraba… Morinaga trataba con sus manos tomar la empuñadura de aquella daga pero Tsuki le decía que no… Isogai llegaba solo me miro y fue donde Tsuki le explicaba que debíamos salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, miraba la daga y volteaba a mirarme…_**

 ** _No sabía que hacer… ¿Cómo ayudarle? ¿El me protegió? ¿Acaso moriría?_**

Abría sus ojos y se limpiaba las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos, suspiraba… no le gustaba recordar aquello su interior se destrozaba…

 ** _Tal vez la culpa nunca que fue de nadie, pero, jamás me perdonare no haber hecho nada… el miedo jugaba conmigo y yo se lo permití…_**


	15. La verdad un giro inesperado

**La verdad... un giro inesperado**

Estaba aún recostado en aquel lugar, una suave y sutil brisa movía rítmicamente sus cabellos, estaba ahí porque así lo quería, no porque quisiera huir, solo quería pensar y recordar por todo lo que paso para ser feliz.

El bosque entero sabía muy bien que todo su ser se derrumbó, que necesito de fe y esperanza para levantarse, la diosa del destino le había puesto pruebas difíciles de superar, pero, la diosa del destino no pone pruebas insuperables, ella siempre está cuidando de quienes lo merecen, prueba de ello fue que Souichi nunca estuvo solo.

 ** _No me había dado cuenta que ahora no toda la carga pesaba sobre mis hombros pero aún me negaba a ver que ya no estaba solo._**

 ** _Tsuki nos sacaba de aquel lugar y nos llevaba al otro lado de bosque, en todo el camino mis ojos no se apartaban de Morinaga quien por magia de Isogai le había hecho dormir, no entendía que estaba pasando Isogai estaba realmente nervioso por la situación…_**

 _—Oye Souichi… respira tranquilo, creo saber que pasara… por favor tienes que estar preparado— **dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos**_

 _—Nuestros sentimientos nos hacen predecibles— **dijo Tsuki mientras me miraba**_

 _— ¿Esto iba a pasar? Es eso lo que estas ¿insinuando?— **apenas susurre agachando mi mirada**_

 ** _Nada más se dijo habíamos llegado hasta donde según Tsuki estaríamos tranquilos, eso lo dudo…_**

 _— ¿Dónde está Sora?— **pregunte mientras me sentaba en el suelo**_

 _—Ella… ella está bien, fue a dejar a Hiroto a un lugar seguro— **me contestó Isogai** — Ya regresara…—_

 ** _El viaje había sido raro, creo que ya nada debe de sorprenderme de la nada se formó una carreta bastante normal o eso creí al ver que nadie tiraba de ella pero en fin ya estábamos lejos de ahí y era eso lo que importaba, aquella carreta había servido para reposar a Morinaga, y eso era lo más importante en este entonces._**

 ** _Unas cuantas horas habían pasado, en haz de luz se formaba y de este salía Sora, ella había regresado, sus ropas ahora eran negras, su cabello había sido recogido hasta su cabeza apenas unos flequillos se le podían ver sobre su rostro y espalda, su semblante era muy distinto al de antes._**

 ** _Se acercaba a Tsuki quien en ningún momento se había apartado de Morinaga, le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, él se alejó de ahí y le dejo solo con Morinaga, admiraba aquella daga para luego admirar su rostro, cualquiera diría que solo descansa, como quisiera que eso fuera cierto, deslizaba su mano sobre aquellos cabellos azules, se agachaba y dedicaba algunas palabras en su oído, se levantaba nuevamente le sonreía y asentía un poco con su cabeza para luego apenas decir algunas palabras._**

 ** _Caminaba ahora hacia mi dirección, se acercaba me extendía su mano indicándome que la tomara, en silencio lo hice enseguida ella me jalo para ponerme de pie, comenzó a caminar en dirección de donde había aparecido, su mano seguía todavía sosteniendo la mía, me indicaba a que la siguiera, tanto Isogai como Tsuki solo nos observaban, estaba tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando, Sora volteaba a mirarme, me perdí en el color celeste de sus ojos, todo se esfumo no había nada más, así como todo se había ido, ahora todo regresaba, se venía que estábamos en un jardín extenso y bello, los rayos del sol hacían de las suyas entre los pilares que nos rodeaban, pilares tan blancos, se veía las extensas plantas que habían en aquel lugar, el ambiente era tranquilo, se podía escuchar el cantar de las aves y el aleteo de estas al emprender el vuelo, se podía escuchar el susurro del agua al caer por una pequeña fuente cristalina ¿Qué lugar era este? ¿Qué hago aquí?_**

 _—Sora ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Morinaga nos necesita— **dije aun maravillado por aquel lugar**_

 _—Camina, hay algo que debes ver antes— **dijo sin quitar su vista del frente…**_

 _—Dejaras que muera…— **Susurre**_

 _—Si eso pasa, no será por mi culpa…— **se detuvo y giro hacia mi dirección**_

 _— ¿eh?—_

 _— ¿Le amas?— **pregunto**_

 _— ¿qué? De que, de que hablas— **conteste**_

 _—Contéstame Souichi… ¿Le amas?—_

 _— ¿Acaso es importante ahora?— **le cuestione**_

 _—Vamos Souichi por una vez por todas se honesto— **dijo bastante molesta**_

 _— ¿Cómo honesto? Vamos Sora ya explícate—_

 _—Ya basta Souichi… se honesto maldita sea ¿le amas? ¿Sí o no?— **dijo acercándose a mi**_

 _—Eso no te incumbe— **le conteste y desvié mi mirada**_

 _—De ti depende Souichi le dejaras morir—_

 _—No, no, Sora no quiero eso—_

 _—entonces decide… ¿Le amas?—_

 _—Por un carajo porque insistes— **le dije molesto y apenado**_

 _—Ya no más Souichi ya no más, no quiero pasar por esto nuevamente, carajo mata tu orgullo estúpido y se sinceró—_

 _—Ya no más Sora, carajo contigo entiende lo que esto significa, no es fácil…— **contestaba con un sonrojo descomunal**_

 _—para nadie es fácil mocoso para nadie lo es…— **dijo entre suspiros, pero es que el terror se invadía de mí, aceptar aquello era tan difícil**_

 _—Tengo miedo, esto es nuevo, que crees que puedo hacer, me aterra no ser lo suficientemente bueno, me aterra no ser lo que el espera, me aterra pensar que esto que siento es cierto…—_

 _— ¿Le amas?—_

 _—Sí, sí le amo…— **dije susurrando**_

 _—Eso quería escuchar ven siéntate, te contare una historia…— **dijo mientras caminaba hacia una banca y se acomodaba**_

 _—Tenemos tiempo para eso— **dije algo molesto**_

 _—Sí, mientras estemos aquí el tiempo halla fuera se detiene… y lo que te contare servirá para salvar a Morinaga—_

 _— ¿Lo dices enserio?— **dije en tono sarcástico**_

 _—Sí… ¿Crees en el destino? – **preguntaba con una sonrisa en los labios**_

 _—Me preguntas eso ahora, claro que si…— **le dije apenado**_

 _— ¿Crees que existen personas predeterminadas a encontrarse?— **volvía a preguntar**_

 _—Creo que si— **le dije tratando de ser lo más seguro**_

 _—Ok te contare algo interesante que paso muchos pero muchos años atrás—_

 _Nuestra historia comienza mucho antes de que este mundo fuera lo que ahora es, la diosa del destino, tan única y con su magnífico poder, venia e iba otorgando bendiciones por todos lados, era una dicha desmedida obtener semejante bendición._

 _Los que la conocían sabían perfectamente que ella era feliz haciendo feliz a otros. Ese era su trabajo y hacerlo era gratificante._

 _Un día conoció a un chico, el cual desde la primera vez que le vio quedo maravillada por su belleza y su bondad, haría cualquier cosa por hacerle feliz, el chico había sufrido pero a pesar de eso trataba siempre de dar lo mejor de el en esta vida, la cual le daba los mejores de sus golpes._

 _¿Cómo puedes hacer feliz a alguien que ha sufrido tanto?_

 _El amor fue su respuesta, comenzó a buscar la persona perfecta para el chico que le había cautivado, era tan difícil, todos y cada uno de sus prospectos no llegaban a los ojos de ese chico, pero, ¿acaso la diosa del destino había olvidado que de la nada podía aparecer el indicado?_

 _Parece que sí, así fue, uno de tantos días ella se colaba para ver a ese chico que le había cultivado, de la nada apareció otro, cruzaron algunas palabras y este se fue, aquel chico se había avergonzado de una manera tan linda, que la diosa había quedado sin habla, enternecía su mirada, suspiraba y desaparecía, así es aquel chico era su destino, pero a veces es tan difícil aceptarlo, los problemas llegaron pero su alma no era fuerte, corrió, huyo, desapareció… así como llego se fue, la diosa del destino estaba afectada, no creyó que aquello fuera posible, pero, así fue, el chico quien había sido golpeado muchas veces por la vida esta lo volvía a hacer, poco tiempo después este murió, tan destrozada estaba que la diosa desapareció y dejo de unir a las personas, dejo de dar su bendición, al poco tiempo después mientras ella paseaba se encontró con aquel sujeto que había huido, su alma estaba adolorida, su corazón estaba roto, la luz de vida de sus ojos estaba extinta, una gran pena llevaba consigo en su alma, se asustó, huyo, y sabía que había sido lo peor, reclamaba al destino que le hubiera puesto en su camino, le amaba, le amaba con todo su ser, pero, corrió, huyo y aquel a quien amaba murió, se castigaba así mismo por tal acción que suplico morir._

 _La diosa al oír aquello su corazón se oprimía, ellos se amaban._

 _¿Acaso había algo que pudiera hacer? Se presentó ante él y pregunto…_

 _—Si tuvieras la oportunidad de volver a nacer le buscarías— le cuestionaba, aquel abría sus ojos asentía y decía:_

 _—En esta vida, y en las próximas siempre le buscare porque le amo— entre llantos terminaba,_

 _—Entonces que así sea, en todas sus vidas, en todas sus reencarnaciones, en todos los mundos, su destino será encontrarse, serán personas predeterminadas a estar juntas y ser felices, no importa cuántos años, cuantas reencarnaciones, cuantos mundos… siempre se encontraran— decía totalmente emocionada, si no fue ahora algún día lo será._

 _Y así fue, cada cierto tiempo, esto ocurre, pero, nunca son felices, nunca acepta lo que siente…_

 _El prometió que le amaría… pero este lo olvido…_

 ** _Terminaba de contar y me miraba…_**

 _—ese eras tú Souichi… —_

 _— ¿Yo?— **cuestionaba**_

 _—Sí, tu… la historia y el transcurso de las cosas es diferente pero el final es el mismo, te acobardas y ambos mueren… pero hoy diferente… hoy lo haz aceptado…— **decía enterneciendo su mirada**_

 _—Esto es de locos, ¿Siempre íbamos a encontrarnos? Ella lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí… Morinaga perdóname— **terminaba para echarme a llorar, que tan monstruo sin corazón era… hacer sufrir al ser que más he amado en mi vida, en esta y las anteriores, maldito orgullo por no dejarme ser feliz…**_

 ** _Sora enternecía su mirada y me abrazaba…_**

 _—Estaba aterrada por que se repitiera la misma historia, lo hiciste bien Souichi…— **me dedicaba un fugaz beso en la cabeza…**_

 ** _Me aferraba a ella, necesitaba de su consuelo, mi alma estaba adolorida y pero un gran peso salía de esta, definitivamente hoy las cosas serían distintas, seriamos feliz lucharía por eso._**

 _— ¿Todos ustedes sabían de esto…?— **pregunte más calmado**_

 _—Solo Isogai y yo… todos Tsuki, Hiroto, Isogai y yo siempre hemos estado con ustedes, pero solo Isogai y yo los recordamos, todo para que ninguno pudiera influir en cambiar las cosas, más Tsuki que siempre sintió demasiado cariño por él—_

 _—Recuerdo que Isogai dijo que había estado con el antes— **pregunte la verdad es que era cierto el había dicho que antes había estado con él**_

 _—Si es cierto, resulta ser que… mmm… Morinaga recuerda algunos fragmentos de sus vidas pasadas, Isogai llego a él para bloquear aquellos, todo para no influir en el curso de esta nueva historia de ustedes—_

 _—Puedes responder todas mis dudas— **pregunte**_

 _—Claro las que quieras—_

 _— ¿Tsuki que siente por Morinaga? Y ¿tú y el que son?— **le deje ir la verdad es que esa duda había estado en mi cabeza desde que les vi cuando fuimos por Morinaga**_

 _—Jajajajaja, Tsuki le quiere y le cuida es bastante receloso, pero, no sientas celos, no le ama si por ahí va encaminada tu pregunta… pero ¿Por qué me preguntas mi relación con Tsuki?— **decía divertida**_

 _—Se siente tensión entre ustedes…— **dije susurrando y era cierto había una tensión horrible entre ellos**_

 _—Somos hermanos y a la misma vez no… recuerda él es la luna, yo soy en cielo, en cierta forma somos nada más que complementos del otro, aunque a veces no coincidimos en algunos puntos — **decía muy divertida, en serio esta faceta de ella nunca la había visto y era tierna**_

 _— ¿Esto siempre iba a ocurrir?—_

 _—De cierta forma sí, pero, Morinaga es muy diferente ahora… ¿sabes?— **decía que un brillo especial en sus ojos**_

 _— ¿Diferente?— **le pregunte**_

 _—Sí, él sabía que esto iba a pasar, él sabía que estarías en peligro, él pudo ver lo que iba a pasar, por eso te protegió— **dijo con tristeza en sus ojos**_

 _—Él lo hizo por mí… muy bien que debo hacer— **dije totalmente decidido, tenía que sí y solo si recompensar su sacrificio, no Souichi no vas a permitir que muera… Ya nos toca ser felices…**_

 _—Primero que nada ¿has oído los azares del destino?... estos existen y son como Tsuki y yo, tu azar del destino es Isogai, es su trabajo cuidar de ti, aunque la idea nunca le termine de convencer jajajaja, lo mismo pasa con Hiroto él es el azar de Morinaga…—_

 _— ¿Por qué me dices esto hasta ahora?—_

 _—Porque ahora necesito que hagas lo posible por ser felices, con esto le liberaras y ellos llevaran una vida como seres humanos… porque si ahora ustedes terminan juntos, la ahora en adelante en sus futuras vidas, siempre lo serán…— **termino de decir para levantarse y comenzar a caminar en dirección de una camino algo sombrío y con bastantes obstáculos…**_

 _—Si las cosas cambian ahora, siempre serán para bien siempre…— **dije susurrando…**_

 _—Sí, así es… ven tienes que ir por mantas y medicinas, a pesar de no ser humanos Isogai necesita tratamiento y la magia no puede hacer mucho en él… ve y cuando regreses iremos a eliminar a nuestro enemigo, ten cuidado los corazones de todos están llenos de odio, los buscan para matarles así que ten mucho cuidado—_

 _—oye, antes de irme… cuando se llevaron a Morinaga y le volví a encontrar había un tipo que me dejo acercarme dijo que solo era observador ¿sabes quién es?— **dije antes de ir por ese camino la verdad es que tenía una duda enorme por lo que había pasado**_

 _—Te dijo que solo era observador… mmmm interesante, entonces las cosas serán un poquito más fáciles… te contare cuando regreses— **dijo divertida**_

 _— ¿Adónde iras?— **le pregunte antes de partir**_

 _—Hay algo que debo hacer antes… por cierto ¿no notaste el cambio en tus ojos?—_

 _— ¿Ca-cambio? Eso es malo— **dije asustado**_

 _—No, que va, es todo lo contrario, eres más fuerte mi querido Souichi, ahora vete no perdamos más tiempo— **diciendo aquello ella desparecía.**_

 ** _Comencé a caminar por aquel lugar, era bastante deplorable, pero en mi corazón ya solo hay determinación Morinaga esta vez no huiré… seremos felices hare todo porque así sea…_**

Abría sus ojos, ahora en ellos solo se podía ver calidez, reía tan felizmente que solo observo a su alrededor y nuevamente los cerraba, no había notado que de entre los arboles una pequeña silueta se veía, reía de lleno, satisfacción era lo que sentía, se daba la vuelta y se perdía en los árboles, verle de lejos era tan grato.

 ** _Las cosas que ahora pasaron iban a necesitar que fuera fuerte, el destino es tan irónico, si era en esta seria en la futura, siempre iba a encontrarte… pero hoy iba a atesorarte…_**

 ** _Llevaba a una pequeña villa, tomaba algunas cosas mientras los vendedores se distraían, robar no era algo que me gustara, pero, no había otra recordaría sus rostros y después de esto les pagaría, mi cabeza era un lio, tanta información que me había brindado, la verdad de esto, me estaba calando en el alma… espera ¿mis ojos cambiaron? Así que seré mas fuerte... oh prepárate bastardo morirás por haber siquiera tocado a Morinaga…_**

 ** _Las personas de aquel lugar despedían un aura extraña, sombría, llena de odio… uno de ellos me observaba y comenzara a gritar…_**

 _—¡ES ÉL!— **me señalaba…**_

 ** _Un grupo se hacía y comenzaban a mirarme…_**

 _—¡HAY QUE ATRAPARLO!— **grito otro…**_

 ** _Comencé a correr, iba a huir, no permitiría que me alcanzaran, ahora entiendo cuando ella dijo que nos buscan… tomaba en mi carrera mantas y medicinas… me adentraba al bosque… solo tres me perseguían… me habían herido…_**

 _Se veía un hombre joven corriendo a través del bosque su cabello moviéndose al ritmo de sus movimientos entre los arbustos, huía de algo, corría de alguien, escapaba de su situación, atrás de él se le podía ver a lo lejos tres personas tratando de darle alcance, apenas y podían correr, sus ropas rasgadas y sucias trataban de dar alcance a su objetivo, era difícil ya que aquel era bastante rápido…_

 _Corría lo más que le daban su piernas, sus ropas estaban igual que sus perseguidores rasgadas y sucias, en su mano izquierda se podía ver un camino de sangre que venía desde su hombro aquella herida era profunda y con cada movimiento del brazo ríos de sangre salían, ante aquello lo más que hacía era con todas sus fuerzas hacer presión para tratar de calmar la hemorragia, sabía que el esfuerzo era casi inútil pero no podía detenerse para hacer el tratamiento indicado, tenía que correr, no debían de atraparle tenia razones fuertes por las cuales debía de huir…_

 _Había ya una gran brecha entre quienes le seguían y él por lo que se tomó el atrevimiento de parar, llevaba un cinturón donde se le podían ver dos pequeñas bolsas una a cada costado además de una vaina de una pequeña daga la cual estaba cubierta de sangre, se dejaba caer entre unos arbustos para poder tomar aire y poder calmar su agitado cuerpo, con sus manos tomaba la parte baja de su camisa y la rasgaba lo suficientemente larga para poder así hacerse un torniquete en su hombro…_

 _—Rayos esto enserio no puede estar pasando…— decía mientras ejercía presión para poder amarrar aquella tela en su brazo…_

 _Llevaba en sus hombros otra pequeña bolsa en la cual habían hierbas medicinales y mantas, tomaba una de aquellas ultimas, con dolor levantaba sus brazos para poder ponérsela en la cabeza y así cubrir su cabello, ya que sabía muy bien que el color del mismo era difícil de camuflar entre los arbustos, terminado de hacer aquello estaba cuando escucho las voces de quienes le perseguían con miedo se agachaba lo más que pudo entre los arbustos queriendo pasar desapercibido…_

 _— ¡Tsk! ¿qué acaso no se cansan?—se decía así mismo_

 _— ¿Le perdimos?— decían un hombre bastante molesto,_

 _—Esto no puede ser verdad debemos capturarle pronto…— contesto la única mujer presente en el grupo._

 _El otro hombre permanecía en silencio observando a su alrededor, analizando cada arbusto, cada árbol, cada rama, cada roca… después de un tiempo murmuro…_

 _—No debe estar lejos…— dijo mientras se agachaba para recoger una hoja la cual tenía sangre,_

 _—Vamos, por ahí debió irse…— volvió a decir mientras señalaba el camino que se encontraba enfrente,_

 _—Recuerden que está herido, no puede estar lejos…—dijo aquella mujer, los tres se alejaban de aquel lugar._

 _Había tratado hasta de cortar su respiración todo para que no pudieran notarle, escucho cuando esos tres se fueron y cuando no pudo oírles más, se atrevió a asomarse y comprobar que estaba fuera de peligro, suspiro…_

 _—Eso estuvo cerca…—diciendo aquello comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a la de sus perseguidores._

 _Se había adentrado mucho en aquel bosque cuando pudo visualizar su lugar de destino, se encontraban dos hombres, uno de ellos con semblante de apunto de llorar, el otro simplemente trababa de ocultar su mirada…_

 _— ¿Q-qué paso?— se atrevió a preguntar, los hombres solo se miraban entre sí, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo._

 _La desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de él, al poco tiempo alguien hablo,_

 _—L-lo siento, no pudimos hacer nada…—diciendo aquello bajaba sus mirada al suelo y apretaba con fuerza sus puños, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas pero aun así hacia todo su esfuerzo para evitarlo_

 _Al oír aquello palideció, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas al suelo, un grito de color acompañado de lágrimas dejo salir… el dolor era profundo…_

 ** _Espera esto no cierto… comenzaba a caminar buscándole le observa aquella daga estaba tan sombría ¿acaso no lo hice a tiempo? No, no… Sora… esto no es cierto…_**

 _—Souichi… el sigue vive— **susurro una voz en mi oído, rápidamente me gire a verle…**_

 _—So-Sora…— **dije con lágrimas en mis ojos**_

 _—Está bien, ya hable con los otros dos, Morinaga sumergió su cuerpo en un profundo sueño eso nos dará tiempo… vamos— **dijo levantándome de aquel lugar…**_

 _— ¿Qué pasara ahora?— **preguntaba Isogai…**_

 _—Tú te quedas aquí, Souichi dale lo que trajiste, debes cuidarte, te necesito con BIEN, Tsuki, Souichi y yo iremos al averno…— **dijo decidida…**_

 _— ¿Es-espera al averno?— **preguntaba Tsuki sorprendido…**_

 _—Sí, creo que tendremos ayuda…— **decía mientras extendía una nueva espada…** —Souichi… esta será tuya de ahora en adelante ¿Qué tiene de especial? Hará lo que tú quieras…—_

 _—Entonces esas son buenas noticias…— **decía Isogai dejándose caer en el suelo…**_

 _—De acuerdo, entonces vámonos ya… Souichi se fuerte si flaqueas yo mismo le matare…— **sentenciaba Tsuki, Sora reía ante aquello… Muy bien muchas cosas van a pasar pero volveré Morinaga…**_

 ** _Emprendíamos nuestro viaje, las puertas del averno nos esperaba, protegería a Morinaga…_**

Muchas gracias por leer...

Nos leemos en la proxima


	16. ¿El fin?

Ohayo~

Sakura vuelve a aparecer...

Los personajes no me pertencen solo son desvarios de mi cabeza...

Sin más que aclarar disfruten la lectura...

.

.

.

 **¿El fin?**

A veces en la vida, las cosas no siempre son ni serán lo que uno se espera, muchas personas lo han aprendido de la peor y dolorosa forma posible, el destino no es malo, lo malo es nada más ni nada menos que nosotros como personas no logramos asimilar lo que está pasando, nos enfrascamos tanto en lo conocido que cuando nos encontramos con nuevas cosas nos aterramos y huimos, el miedo simplemente es algo con lo que vivimos siempre, somos nosotros mismos quienes decidimos enfrentarlo y ser feliz o simplemente pasar nuestra vida huyendo de eso no encontrándole sentido a la vida.

El destino como muchas veces se ha dicho obra de maneras que nadie se los esperaría, las mejores lecciones de la vida se encuentran el lugar menos probable.

La diosa del destino muchos años atrás, décadas, siglos, sabía perfectamente que si ella obraba de la mejor manera para quienes les necesitaran, iba a mover, cielo, mar y tierra para que se hiciera posible que las almas fueran predeterminadas a conocerse, no importaba el lugar, el tiempo, la distancia, los años… no importaba nada, a aquellos que había decidido unir, no habría poder alguno que lo evitara…

Aquel joven de cabellos plateados lo sabía, ahora lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que años atrás, muchos años atrás, se conocieron… lo arruinó, siempre lo arruinaba, pero, ¿Qué era lo distinto ahora? Algo dentro de su ser le golpeaba y reprendía que debía si y solo si, ahora aceptar sus sentimientos y ser feliz.

 ** _La diosa del destino obra de maneras sorprendentes, las cosas no simplemente se daban porque sí, había un propósito, siempre lo había…_**

 ** _Nos acercamos a la parte más oscura dentro del bosque, era sorprendente como aquel nos abría paso entre los árboles, nos mostraba lo mejor de sí, y nos alentaba de manera sutil a seguir adelante, las puertas del averno nos esperaban ¿iremos a regresar? Aunque no lo hiciera tendría otra vida para volverle a encontrar y protegerle trataría de no olvidar esta vida._**

 ** _El lugar a donde llegábamos era tétrico, tanto que daba escalofríos con simplemente ver, aquel lugar me era conocido… lo había visto antes… si así es…en mi pecho se agolpaba un sentimiento extraño, aquel lugar era un lugar sin vida, llena de angustia, llena de soledad, llena de odio, triste totalmente desolada, no había rastro de nada, era como si todo a su alrededor hubiese sido borrado, unas ráfagas de viento, llenas de pesadez se podían sentir, la angustian y el miedo cada vez crecían más, ese lugar era escalofriante, daba miedo…lo conocía, le había visto antes… era el lugar donde ESE había nacido…_**

 ** _Nos adentramos tanto como nos daba la visibilidad, era tan oscuro que apenas podíamos ver algunos pasos delante de nosotros…_**

 ** _Nuestra misión, nada más ni nada menos que entrar al averno, derrotar a Arioch, tratar de liberar aquella alma sujeta, para por ultimo buscar la vaina de la daga que estaba clavada en Morinaga lo más antes posible, no sabía porque aquella era tan importante, pero según explico Sora, la daga es parte de un hechizo, si aquella se intenta remover la maldición que tiene se expande más rápido en el cuerpo en el que se encuentre, la vaina era el único medio para revertir el hechizo y poder liberar a aquel quien le tenga, vencer un demonio claramente no sería algo fácil, primero que nada la misión era entrar sin llamar la atención ¿Cómo vencerlo? Sora se negó a contestarlo creo que tenía miedo, todos lo teníamos, nos acercamos a una cueva, Tsuki nos cambia nuestras vestimentas a un tono realmente negro, podíamos camuflarnos perfectamente en aquel lugar, llegamos y gritos se oían, no eran gritos de dolor o angustia gritos de festejo o locura, aquellos que están adentro estaban celebrando… lo sorprendente de aquella escena es que aquellos eran hombres normales, hombres comunes ¿Cómo era posible que este tipo de personas estuvieran aquí? Era realmente sorprenderte ver aquella escena los ojos de aquellos eran de color carmín, daban miedo, daban terror…_**

 ** _Entrabamos calladamente, nos escondíamos entre unas rocas ¿Cómo pasaríamos por ahí?_**

 _— ¿Cómo pasaremos por ahí?— **preguntaba Tsuki**_

 _—Espera… creo que alguien nos ayudara… solo se paciente…— **susurraba mientras se agachaba más para poder pasar desapercibidos,**_

 _— ¿Cómo estas segura que nos ayudaran? — **pregunte**_

 _—Solo tengo un presentimiento y es uno muy bueno— **decía mientras embozaba una sonrisa**_

 _— ¿desde cuándo te fías en cosas como esas? — **le recriminaba Tsuki**_

 _—yo creo que esto es absurdo— **suspire**_

 _—creo que alguien no entiende todavía que la diosa del destino coloca todas las piezas para que nosotros mismos escojamos en el final, por cierto Sora ¿cómo supiste que iba a ayudarles? Pude ser solo un simple observador— **decía una persona a la par de nosotros… ¿Cuándo llego?**_

 _—No creo que solo fueras un observador…— **contestaba Sora mientras le observaba**_

 _— ¿Quién eres?... TÚ ¿eres el de la otra vez? — **le señalaba**_

 _—Oh es un placer joven príncipe que me recuerdes… mantengo que solo soy un simple observador… pero la diosa del destino es muy persuasiva y pues ahora les daré una pequeña ayudita…— **decía mientras se escabullía por un camino dentro de aquella cueva…** —vamos…—_

 _— ¿Sora estas segura de esto? Puede ser una trampa— **le cuestionaba Tsuki**_

 _—Oye, no perdemos nada… o ¿si Souichi? —_

 _—De acuerdo vamos…— **creo que nada malo puede pasar… no más de lo que ya nos pasó…**_

 ** _Nos adentramos por aquel camino al principio bastante alertas por algo que nos pudiera sorprender pero según íbamos entrando más por aquel lugar nos dimos cuenta que todos se encontraban celebrando en la entrada…_**

 _—Primero que nada… aclarar yo solo hago esto porque cometí un error, solo soy una observador, pero parece que eso a la diosa del destino no le parece así que me "sugirió" que les ayudara, todos esos están celebrando que todos los habitantes de la zona están bajo su control, les buscan para matarles… y pues están algo frustrados por no poder atacar el castillo, tu castillo joven, la barrera que pusieron es muy fuerte y eso es muy bueno, por lo poco que he logrado averiguar es que a quien más quieren es al otro chico, parece que al jefe lo que le paso al chico no le cayó en gracia, pero son cosas con las que no contaba… y parece que va a hacer su movimiento pronto por lo que el que ustedes viniera creo que no lo tenía en cuenta…—_

 _—Sabes ¿Por qué quiere al chico? — **pregunto Tsuki…**_

 _—Si… hace años atrás antes que el chico naciera… paso algo… no se detalles, pero sí sé que eso fue lo que provoco en parte que esto se diera tarde o temprano, parece ser que la familia Morinaga por sus propias decisiones fueron desterrados de su propia tierra de su propio reino, por lo que otra familia obtuvo el control de este…—_

 _—Eso es cierto, antes ellos no reinaban esas tierras…— **le interrumpí…**_

 _—Así es, volvieron a tener poder y así pudieron desplazar a quienes reinaban y volvieron a tomar control…—_

 _— ¿pero eso que tiene que ver? — **pregunto Tsuki…**_

 _—Pues mucho… resulta ser que el hijo de aquel que había sido desterrado no estuvo muy contento con la situación y opto por tomar venganza…—_

 _— ¿Cómo? — **pregunte**_

 _—Pues aquel chico… es quien se adentró en la familia para poder destrozarlos por dentro… lo intento… le hizo daño a Tetsuhiro… destruyo la confianza que había entre padres e hijos… pero parece que no fue suficiente ya que Kunihiro sabía algo de esto y cuido y protegió a Tetsuhiro…—_

 _—Él sabía esto… ¿Cómo? No entiendo nada— **pregunto Tsuki**_

 _—La diosa del destino previo todo esto… así que opto por dar a conocer algo a quien sería bastante razonable con esa información…—_

 _—Solo somos juguetes…— **dije**_

 _—Si lo ves de esa manera si… pero la verdad es que no es así… y los sabes muy bien… esto de cierta manera debía de pasar, solo así estarían ustedes juntos no ¿crees? —_

 _— ¿Qué tal si mejor se callan ya y siguen caminando…?— **dijo bastante molesta Sora…**_

 ** _Nos adentramos tanto y llegamos a una cámara bastante amplia, la atravesamos y llegamos a un camino estrecho bajo de este solo se veía abismo, el fondo de este no se podía visualizar ya que la oscuridad reinaba, aun no podía creer que aquel lugar era el averno no lo parecía… y pensaba que todo eran solo suposiciones pero no era así… conforme íbamos descendiendo por aquel estrecho camino el calor reinaba se hacía sentir pero este no nos sofocaba para nada, podíamos libremente andar, se sentía una gran penumbra en aquel lugar… todo aquello sin vida, llegábamos hasta el fondo este como todo el lugar estaba desolado, pero aun lado se podía ver un pozo, un extraño pozo, aquellas aguas de color carmín se agitaban y producían ondas que comenzaban en medio para luego expandirse por todo el ancho que abarca ese pozo, adentro de estas raras aguas se encontraba algo que me sorprendió de gran manera, adentro de este pozo se encontraban almas divagando por todo el lugar, sin duda ahora entendía donde me encontraba…_**

 _Estaban en aquel lugar, no se dieron cuenta de quien les había llevado hasta ahí había desaparecido, no se percataron tampoco que un extraño ser se encontraba observándoles, no sabían que hacer estaban ahí parados, ideando un plan para obtener lo que querían._

 _Aquellos ojos que les veían en la oscuridad se comenzaron a mover hacia adelante saliendo de aquel manto que le cubría, ese ser era alto, sus ojos reflejaban odio y sed de venganza, sus cabellos eran de color carmín, su piel tan blanca como las nubes, sus ropas de color oscuro, tan pegas a su cuerpo que demostraban lo esbelto que era, sobre sus ropas, una coraza cubriendo solo la parte inferior de su pecho, sobre sus hombros unas pequeñas hombreras que parecieran que solo fueran adornos, sus brazos al descubierto de ropa pero cubiertos por brazales de cuero en color negro y sobre estos un extraño dibujo… ¿acaso esa era la marca de Arioch? Creo que eso sería algo que dentro de poco iban a averiguar, sobre su cintura llevaba un cinturón de acero en color negro bastante brillante para el tono que este era, sobre ese cinturón se le daba movilidad a una espada, a simple vista normal pero cuando este la desenvaino esta era diferente, era hecha del más fino y fuerte metal, había sido bañada de tal manera que esta fuera también negra, el filo que aquella tenia era suficiente para que cualquiera pudiera simplemente y sin el mayor de los esfuerzos destruir un árbol o partir en dos si era tu deseo… al otro lado de donde estaba la espada se encontraba un vaina dorada, con cristales incrustados al frente, aquellos cristales era coloridos, por lo que aquella combinación tétrica y esa vaina simplemente no encajaban para nada, pero eso a dueño no le importo. Era eso lo que los demás buscaban…_

 _—Bienvenidos…—decía en un tono de voz bastante fuerte —No esperaba verles pronto, me ahorraron irles a buscar— decía mientras sonreía de medio lado, aquella voz los sorprendió bastante, rápidamente se daban a la vuelta para observar de dónde provenía…_

 _—No sé qué quieres… pero largarte Arioch deja al chico en paz…—decía bastante decidida Sora…_

 _—No, no lo creo Sora, sabes volver a salir después de tantos años se siente bien… además el usuario de este cuerpo simplemente ya no podría volver a hacer lo que era antes…—decía mientras caminaba alrededor de aquellos… —Si bien es cierto solo me quedo con sus almas, el cuerpo no está nada mal ¿no lo crees así Sora? —_

 _—No crees que estas tomando mucho de lo que no están acostumbrado— decía Tsuki bastante molesto… — Si el alma del chico te pertenece y ya no da para más ¿Por qué no te vas ya? —_

 _—Pues eso suena bastante razonable y es lo que usualmente haría… pero… sabes ese chico Tetsuhiro me interesa bastante… es muy atractivo ¿no lo crees Tsuki? —_

 _—Bastardo…— decía aquello mientras se abalanzaba sobre aquel sujeto con sus espada dispuesto a atacarle pero cuál iba a hacer su sorpresa al verse inmóvil a un par de pasos de aquel tipo…_

 _—No, no, no y no…— decía en tono divertido, mientras movía con su dedo esa señal de desaprobación…—Sabes parece ser que soy más fuerte que ustedes… ¿quieres ver? — Diciendo aquello apenas tocaba a Tsuki y este salía volando por aquel lugar para irse a detener a la pared y quedaba elevado ahí…—Esta vez las cosas son distintas…—_

 _Souichi quien solo había estado observando todo aquello, apenas y negaba son su cabeza lo que había pasado, si Tsuki había sido vencido así de rápido como le iría a ellos… sus ojos se abrían a mas no poder, la sorpresa le invadía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sora iba a parar al mismo lugar en el que se encontraba Tsuki…_

 _—Muy bien ahora solo somos tu y yo… —decía mientras abruptamente sacaba de sus pensamientos a Souichi quien le veía bastante temeroso…—No entiendo que vio ese chico en ti… eres un tipo común y corriente… no eres la gran cosa…—dijo mientras examinaba de pies a cabeza a Souichi… quien estaba comenzando a perder la poco cordura que poseía…_

 _—Pues común y corriente… es a mí a quien más ama— se armaba de valor y le respondía_

 _—Tienes agallas…— decía mientras con su espada elevaba la barbilla de Souichi el cual solo empuñaba su espada, esperando el momento preciso para atacar… —Tú no eres nada más que una escoria, algo que no vale la pena, Tetsuhiro perdería el tiempo contigo…— decía mientras acercaba más su rostro al de Souichi…_

 _—Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe antes muerto a que un ser despreciable como tú le ponga un dedo en cima…—dijo decidió para elevar su espada y empujar a aquel tipo lejos de él…_

 _—Enserio que tienes agallas—_

 _Aquellos dos sujetos se miraban con completo odio, elevaban ambos sus espadas y se embestían con fuerza, chispas de luz salían de las espadas cuando estas chocaban entre sí, era un ir y venir de ataques, a simple vista no se podía prever que alguno llevara la ventaja no en ese momento._

 _—¡Souichi!— gritaba la chica desde lo alto, Tsuki apenas podía contener la rabia que sentía…_

 _—Molestos…— decía Arioch para con un movimiento de su mano estos desparecían de ahí…_

 _—Bastardo ¿qué les hiciste?— preguntaba un Souichi bastante molesto_

 _—Los de la entrada se encargaran de ellos, concéntrate en mi…— decía en medio de una sonrisa… —Si ganas me largo de aquí pero si yo gano tú te mueres, te parece el trato no quiero alargar esto más de la cuenta, digo, Tetsuhiro corre peligro y el chico que se encuentra cuidándole como que no está en la mejor condición ¿verdad?—_

 _—Tú… bastardo… ¿Quién me garantiza que cumplirás tu palabra?—_

 _—Si doy mi palabra esta vale, de acuerdo—_

 _—El que tú lo digas no lo garantiza—_

 _—de acuerdo… oye diosa molesta sé que andas cerca, si no lo cumplo entonces tienes todo el derecho de entrometerte ¿te parece?— gritaba a la nada_

 _Un retumbo en aquel lugar era todo lo que se sintió… algo se agolpo en el pecho de Souichi quien solo lo toco y entendió que todo estaría bien…_

 _Nuevamente aquellos chicos se colocaban frente a frente aquella seria la batalla definitiva, cada uno esperaba el momento perfecto para atacar, apenas pestañaron cuando estos se dejaban ir sobre el otro con sus espadas elevadas, estas chocaban nuevamente y eran empujados por el impacto, unas cuantos puñetazos de parte del pelirrojo que Souichi fácilmente evitaba, la frustración se hacía sentir en el pelirrojo por no poder matarle rápido había calculado que sería fácil cuál era su sorpresa al ver que eso no sería de esa manera._

 _Souichi se defendía de todo aquello que le atacaba, lograba mover su espada a tiempo para poder detenerle, los puñetazos algo torpes eran más fáciles de evadir, sin duda el entrenamiento con Sora había rendido sus frutos… mientras esos dos estaban peleando si darse por vencidos y mucho menos perder terreno en la entrada a aquel lugar otra batalla se daba._

 _Sora aventaba cuerpo tras cuerpo que se le atravesara en el camino, estaba furiosa por aquello, no sabía de donde cada vez más hombres salían al frente, Tsuki también corría la misma suerte, apenas había quitado a los hombres de enfrente cuando una docena más se hacía sentir con ataques hacia ellos, no sabían cuanto más iban a resistir de esa manera, se cansarían tarde o temprano pero aquellos que les atacaban no parecía que iban a desaparecer._

 _En las profundidades de aquel sitio las cosas se estaban volviendo más complicadas, Arioch jugaba sucio y comenzaba a usar magia para esquivar a un Souichi que ya había perdido la cordura, no sabía qué hacer, no recordaba la magia que Isogai le había enseñado el miedo estaba comenzando a invadirle ¿sería capaz de proteger a Morinaga? La ira se estaba apoderando de él… el color de sus ojos mieles poco a poco iba nuevamente cambiando aun carmín como el de su agresor, sentía una fuerza nacer desde su interior y esta esparcirse por todo su ser, comenzaba a nueva cuenta a atacar a Arioch quien seguía usando magia para evitarlo, Souichi peleaba internamente para recordar algún hechizo que le ayudara para evitar eso… tanto así que solo estiraba su brazo para protegerse de un puño cuando de su mano salía un bola de luz, la cual Arioch torpemente evadía y esta iba a destruir la pared que se encontraba adelante._

 _—Lo acepto eres fuerte… pero eso solo fue suerte— decía mientras comenzaba a atacarle rápidamente con la espada, apenas Souichi podía esquivar todos aquellos golpes, comenzaba a perder nuevamente terreno y caía de espaldas al suelo…_

 _—No será así de fácil— diciendo aquello Souichi rápidamente se daba vuelta y se volvía a parar para ser ahora él quien atacara._

 _Aquella batalla estaba tan pareja, que no había oportunidad para afirmar que alguno de ellos perdería, nuevamente se atacaban con puños y pies, alguien debía de perder su espada ¿Quién sería?_

 _Los golpes cada vez se estaban volviendo más y más fuertes, cada vez que las espadas chocaban entre si una onda de fuerza se expandía y calaba entre las rocas y la pared de aquel lugar, Souichi iba ganando terreno mientras un Arioch estaba hundido en la desesperación, rápidamente ideaba un plan creaba un haz luz que cegaba a Souichi quien rápidamente cubría sus ojos en ese preciso momento Arioch aprovecho y le ataco… la espada había quedado incrustada a un costado de Souichi, este habría su boca ahogando un gemido de dolor, caía de rodillas en el suelo, todo comenzó a nublarse y oscurecerse dejaba caer su espada a un lado mientras con sus manos tomaban esa espada en su cuerpo y la sacaban… la sangre comenzaba a salir de aquel lugar, Arioch le veía orgulloso había ganado, de aquello ese chico no podría recuperarse… comenzaba a reír escandalosamente…_

 _Souichi miraba como la sangre manchaba sus ropas y llenaban sus manos, de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas… —Se acabó…— apenas susurraba… el dolor que sentía no podía describirlo su corazón se hacía tan pequeño, le había fallado y eso le dolía más… —Eres fuerte… eres más de lo que crees… cree en ti…— le susurraba una voz en su cabeza… —Lucha…— aquella voz era la de Morinaga, se armaba de valor y trataba de poner de pie…_

 _—Oh tienes valor todavía chico… tienes que darte por vencido… eso es en vano…— decía mientras le dejaba una patada tan fuerte que tumbo a Souichi al piso… la sangre corría bajo él…_

 _—¡Souichi!—Gritaba un chico llegando a aquel lugar… —Ella jamás te lo perdonara… pelea Souichi… Testu te necesita…—gritaba apenas entre cada bocanada de aire…_

 _—Souichi… levántate… recuerda lo que has aprendido… Sora te matara si dejas que Arioch gane…—gritaba mientras peleaba con unos tipos salidos de la nada…—Vamos mocoso… confió en ti…—terminaba de decir para seguir peleando con aquellos que cada vez eran más…_

 _—Qué lindo… quien diría que Tsuki apoyaría a alguien… es una lástima porque este tipejo no da para más— terminaba de hablar para dejar ir otra patada a donde se encontraba la herida de Souichi quien apenas y podía encogerse para apaciguar un dolor que era en vano._

 _Una ola de imágenes comenzaron a invadir la cabeza de Souichi, recuerdos de su niñez, recuerdos de su madre, de su padre, de sus hermanos, hasta detenerse el día en conoció a Morinaga, un chico tímido sido aseriado por unas mujeres locas, como lo sacaba de ese lugar y le mostraba su pequeño escondite, un jardín hermoso, recordó que él le menciono que le recordaba a alguien… destino eres tan cruel, él me recordaba, Morinaga me recordaba de anteriores vidas, los recuerdos seguían… la noche en que en silencio aceptaba lo que sentía… una noche antes de que este martirio diera comienzo… trataba de serenarse… comenzaba a murmurar unas palabras sus manos comenzaban a brillar y medio cerraban aquella herida… se armaba de valor y trataba de ponerse de pie nuevamente…_

 _—No me rendiré tan fácil…— decía antes los ojos sorprendidos de Arioch…_

 _Este volvía de nueva a cuenta a patearle y tirarle lejos, la escena se repetía una, dos y tres veces más, Arioch estaba perdiendo el control de sus acciones tanto que no se fijó en que con la última patada Souichi había quedado cerca de la espada que le pertenecía a él, esa espada tan poderosa… nuevamente se acercaba a Souichi para dejarle ir otra más… cuando… Souichi le embestía con esa espada y le travesaba de lleno el corazón…_

 _—No entregare a Tetsuhiro a nadie… y menos a una escoria como tú…— sus ojos carmín se encendían más mientras empujaba más aquella espada en ese pecho… Arioch miraba aquello con asombro…_

 _—La mocosa eligió bien…— diciendo aquello se dejaba caer al suelo… sin vida… una nube salía de aquel cuerpo… y desaparecía… luego de eso… una luz salía de aquel cuerpo Souichi se acercaba… aquel cuerpo habría los ojos y trataba de decir algo._

 _—Dile a Tetsuhiro que lo siento… lo ame… y espero que sea feliz…— con esas últimas palabras el aliento de vida de perdía…_

 _Souichi caía desmayado en aquel lugar… todo había acabado ya…_

 _Tsuki por fin terminaba de pelear con aquellos tipos, corría hacia donde se encontraba Souichi lo levantaba y decía…— Bien hecho mocoso…— mientras emitía una sonrisa…_

 _Sora llegaba corriendo desesperada miraba aquella escena Tsuki le indicaba que estaba bien… suspiraba aliviada, buscaba aquel cuerpo inerte y tomaba la vaina que yacía en la cintura y salían de ahí… no sin antes Sora se daba la vuelta y miraba a la nada…_

 _—Gracias por cuidarlo también diosa…—diciendo aquello los tres salían de ahí en busca de un Morinaga el cual necesitaba atención rápida al igual que ellos._

Aquel chico abría sus ojos, miraba al cielo y reía internamente… se levantaba de aquel lugar y comenzaba su camino para salir, ya era hora de que saliera de ahí… comenzaba a caminar por aquel bosque y comenzaba a recordar nuevamente, era feliz ahora, era tan feliz que a veces tenia tanto miedo de que no fuera real…

 ** _Después de aquello no recuerdo más nada… desperté a la semana, Isogai era quien me cuidaba al verme despertar reía como loco… juraba que no lo volvería a hacer y me que me mataría en la próxima vida por angustiarlo tanto… trataba de levantarme cuando una mano hizo presión en mi hombro…_**

 _—Oye cual es la prisa…— **decía complementa aliviada Sora…**_

 _—Morinaga…— **apenas decía cuando Sora me interrumpía…**_

 _—Duerme, tranquilo ya está bien, solo necesita recuperar energías igual que tú… lo hiciste muy bien Souichi— **me dedicaba un abrazo el cual apenas correspondía…**_

 _—Lo hiciste bien mocoso…— **decía Tsuki llegando al lugar…**_

 _—Deja de llamarme así…— **apenas dije… todos rieron…**_

 ** _No podía creer que esto en verdad había terminado ya, ya todo se había terminado, no abrían más sorpresas en el camino… ya no lo harían o eso pensaba en un principio…_**

 ** _Dos días habían pasado desde que desperté, en aquel lugar se había improvisado unas pequeñas tiendas ya que Tsuki no quiso movilizar a Morinaga, ya me dejaban levantarme por lo que decidí ir a ver a Morinaga quien todavía no despertaba, Sora decía que aquello era normal pero la verdad eso me asustaba. Entraba en aquel lugar y cuerpo de Morinaga yacía acostado bajo una improvisada cama, aun costado se le podía ver el vendaje que seguramente Isogai le había hecho, aun lado estaba aquella daga que había provocado eso… suspiraba y trataba de mantener el control aquella escena me destrozaba internamente… me sentaba a la par de él y tomaba su mano la apretaba tan fuerte esperando que él correspondiera en agarre, cuan triste me sentí al ver que eso fue en vano… comenzaba a pedir al cielo o lo que fuer que por favor despertara, no quería verle sufrir nuevamente quería que fuera feliz… sin darme cuenta quedaba dormido en aquel lugar…_**

 ** _Sentía que alguien acariciaba mi cabeza, de seguro Sora y Tsuki ya habían regresado estos dos días habían salido con la meta de purificar todas aquellas almas corrompidas que aún quedaban hasta que aquello por fin terminara no nos moveríamos de ese lugar, y mucho menos hasta que Morinaga despertara, Sora había ido a ver a mi padre y los padres de Morinaga para ver que tal seguían en el castillo, contaba que no entendía como los padres a Morinaga no habían matado al mío mientras reía recordando lo entusiasmado que estaba él al saber que todo había salido bien y que también los padres de Morinaga estaban aliviados que el pequeño de sus hijos había salido bien de aquella dura situación, el hermano de Morinaga y su amigo aparentemente ya habían salido del escondite donde pasaron esta tormenta y ya se encontraban en su reino para ver e idear planes y estrategias para volver a levantar aquel lugar que había quedado en ruinas, Hiroto andaba con la escandalosa de Yuki en aldea y aldea, andaban curando heridos o simplemente brindándoles consuelo y aliento ya que el mal que los había hecho perder la cabeza había desaparecido… lentamente abría mis ojos y levantaba mi rostro… abría mis ojos a mas no poder, mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar… el me miraba con ternura y me dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos me abalance sobre él a abrazarlo…_**

 _—Ah… Souichi… espera… ay duele…— **decía torpemente mientras trataba de alejarme de él pero se daba por vencido y correspondía el abrazo…**_

 _—No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera…— **le susurraba en el oído…**_

 _—Sabía que ibas a lograrlo… además si no lo lograbas en la próxima vida lo harías…— **decía mientras me aferraba más a él**_

 _— ¿T-tú… sabías de eso?— **pregunte**_

 _—No digas nada… la verdad apenas recuerdo cosas… pero no digas nada…— **dijo para soltarme lentamente…**_

 ** _Isogai llegaba y estaba más que contento por ver a Morinaga despierto, al poco tiempo Sora y Tsuki se hacían presentes igual… era un alivio que ahora todo estaba bien… por lo que se decidió que debíamos movernos a un lugar mejor y así cuidar la herida de Morinaga._**

 ** _Era un pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque, muy humilde, pero bastante acogedora, aquella pequeña casita se encontraba en el tronco de un inmenso árbol la puerta poquito un arriba del metro y medio, una pequeña ventana al lado izquierdo, y el entrada un bello jardín silvestre… al entrar en ella se tenía unas pequeñas gradas para poder bajar al hacerlo, se podía ahora apreciar que era más grande por dentro de lo que aparentaba la entrada, unas pequeñas pero acogedoras sillas estaban puestas de lado a lado en aquella estancia, en medio una pequeña mesita que ejercía la función de comedor, de lado izquierdo se veía otra pequeña puerta la cual conducía a una pequeña habitación que improvisaba una cocina y de lado derecho una escalera que indicaba el camino a una segunda planta, al subir dos habitaciones se encontraban cada una respectivamente preparadas con una cama lo bastante extensa para que descansaran dos personas, una pequeña mesita aun lado, una silla bastante acolchonada y cada una de las habitaciones poseían una pequeña y rustica ventana la cual permitía a quienes se acercaran a observar una escena maravillosa dentro de aquel bosque._**

 _En una de aquellas habitaciones una pequeña pelea se estaba suscitando…_

 _—Te he dicho que te quedes quieto—decía el joven de cabellos largos cuestionando a quien se quería levantar…_

 _— ¿Dónde están los otros?— preguntaba bastante inquieto…_

 _—Salieron ya hoy es él ultimo día que purifican...—_

 _—Yo no quiero estar aquí, es incómodo—se quejaba haciendo un pequeño puchero que hizo que quien le veía se sonrojara,_

 _—Vamos déjate de necedades y descansa— decía mientras trataba de pelear internamente por ocultar su sonrojo,_

 _—Sou-chan— decía bastante coqueto…—te estas sonrojando ¿verdad?— terminaba de decir con una voz bastante sensual haciendo que su compañero se le erizara por completo todo su cuerpo y provocaba un colapso en su corazón el cual bombardeaba su sangre como si no hubiere mañana,_

 _—Cállate— susurraba, pues ahora al admirar mejor a su compañero, se había dado cuenta que la camisa de este se había abierto dejando su tórax al descubierto, las sabanas se habían bajado más de la cuenta, haciendo que su cadera quedara a la vista, aquella escena era demasiado para él ya que se estaba poniendo bastante nervioso,_

 _—Oye Sou-chan, tengo calor— decía con un brillo en sus ojos, mientras peleaba con las sabanas para quitárselas de encima pero…_

 _— ¿Qué haces? Deja eso… no ves que tienes que recuperarte primero…—le decía mientras trataba torpemente de mantener las sabanas cubriendo aquel cuerpo._

 _Aquella se había vuelto una pelea, bastante cómica uno tratando de quitarse las sabanas y el otro evitando que se las quitara, la risa comenzaba a invadirles, entre tanto forcejo era casi imposible evitar algún roce en sus cuerpos, lo cuales reaccionaban demasiado rápido, era bastante sorprendente que a pesar de solo haberse conectado una vez aquellos extrañamente reaccionaban ante aquello, pareciera ser que se ambos cuerpos necesitaran desesperadamente aquel contacto y más que todo ciertas partes de aquellos comenzaban a despertarse y llamar la atención de sus dueños, ya que reclamaban atención._

 _—Ammm Souichi siento algo extraño en… bueno tu sabes ¿no?…—decía Morinaga quien un sonrojo invadía su rostro ya que podía sentir su miembro casi por completo erecto y podía notar en los pantalones de Souichi algo crecía…_

 _—Tú… rayos…—contestaba bastante avergonzado y sentándose a un lado de la cama, más que todo quería darle la espalda a Morinaga, metía sus manos entre su entre pierna rogando que aquello se calmara…_

 _—Oye si solo le tocas así no se calmara…—dijo susurrándole en su oreja… provocándole un susto tremendo que lo llevo al suelo… ambos habían quedado completamente serios ante aquello pero dentro de unos segundos comenzaron a reírse por lo ocurrido,_

 _— ¿Estas bien?…— decía apenas entre suspiros y risas, tratando de levantarse para ayudarle a Souichi pararse,_

 _—Sí, quédate quieto…—decía mientras le indicaba con su mano levanta que estaba bien y se volvía a acomodar en aquella cama —No hagas cosas raras… no vez que sigues mal— le reprimían con la vista,_

 _—Pero… yo quería, además ¿Por qué tu si estas de pie y yo no? ¿Acaso no tenemos la misma condición? — decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos en aquella cama y le examinaba esperando una buena respuesta a sus preguntas…_

 _—Preguntas ¿Por qué? Me curaron con magia ya que mi herida fue causada por una espada, en cambio la tuya no, así que necesitas descansar…—le decía mientras le tomaba de su mano para tratar de apaciguar la molestia._

 _Aquellas manos simplemente se entrelazaban entre sí, sus dedos apenas y se movían en señal de caricia, ambos estaban avergonzados, quizás uno más que otro…_

 _No podían aun creer que aquello fuera cierto… sus rostros estaban llenos de un color carmín, aquel gesto era más que suficiente para que quien le viere entendiera que ellos se amaban._

 _— ¿Y si cambiamos los papeles?— cortaba el ambiente Morinaga quien miraba lleno de vergüenza a Souichi…_

 _—Oye, ¿Por qué la prisa?— le observa perdiéndose entre aquellos ojos…_

 _—Es solo que… necesito confirmar que esto es verdad…— decía agachando su rostro y soltando aquel agarre de manos,_

 _—Sé que… bueno… rayos… no…— decía mirando al suelo y con sus ojos tristes mientras acariciaba su nuca, como hacerle llegar que le amaba, pero su torpe orgullo no se lo permitía aun…_

 _—Es difícil ¿verdad?...—decía en un suspiro mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama para disponerse a dormir…_

 _—Espera…—le interrumpía, para darle un fugaz beso en sus labios Morinaga había quedado sorprendido por aquello, ya que no lo esperaba —Es difícil aun si mi orgullo aún se niega a aceptarlo, pero mi corazón… mi cuerpo te reclaman por esto que siento…— diciendo aquello volvía nuevamente a besarle esta vez con mayor intensidad, su mano acariciaba aquellos cabellos azules tiernamente._

 _Se acomodaba mejor en aquella cama, aun costado de Morinaga, sus besos llenos de amor, comenzaron a cubrir el rostro de el de cabellos azules, el cual con un sonrojo enorme simplemente cerraba sus ojos y sentía como su piel comenzaba a ser recorrida por una mano bastante tímida y torpe que comenzaba a juguetear entre las sabanas buscando aquel torso para acariciarle, Morinaga peleaba internamente por no abalanzarse sobre Souichi, ya que si lo hacia probablemente este se arrepintiera, contenerse era lo que trataba torpemente de hacer ya que su cuerpo cada vez más se apegaba tanto a él de Souichi, cuando no pudo más paso mejor sus manos sobre el cuello de Souichi provocando que aquellos besos fueran más fuertes y profundos, Souichi le trataba lo más delicado posible, sabía que Morinaga tenía una herida de la cual necesitaba de tiempo para sanar, suavemente se posicionaba sobre aquel cuerpo, le admiraba y comenzaba a besarle nuevamente esta vez el juicio se estaba apartando de el por lo que aquellos besos ahora era llenos de lujuria, abrían ambos aquellas bocas dejando ver como aquellas lenguas arrasaban por todo lo que encontraban a su paso una batalla se suscitaba todo por saber quién mantendría el control en los besos, el aire comenzó a faltarles por lo que apenas y se separaron, ambos se encontraban con la respiración entrecortada, podían sentir su aliento en el rostro del otro, Souichi se agachaba y comenzaba a besar a el cuello de Morinaga, se separaba y se dirigía a su oreja para darle una pequeña mordida a lo que Morinaga solo respondió con un pequeño quejido, comenzaba nuevamente a dibujar un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta el pecho, pasaba por alto aquellas tetillas ya que iba en busca de algo más, Moringa podía sentir aquellos húmedos labios recorrer su cuerpo su columna comenzaba a arquearse producto de aquella ola de sensaciones que le invadían pero se tenía bruscamente al notar que un agudo dolor se daba a un costado de su abdomen por lo que se dejaba caer otra vez a la cama…_

 _—Quédate quieto…—susurraba Souichi quien había llegado a lo que buscaba, sobre aquella venda le dedicaba un tierno y suave beso… —gracias— le susurraba y le miraba con aquellos ojos color miel, que hicieron que el chico que le observara se impactara y que en sus ojos comenzaran a formarse unas pequeñas lagrimas… —Oye, no llores…— le dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba otra vez a su rostro y besaba aquello ojos._

 _Los besos se daban mientras ambos comenzaban a acariciar sus cuerpos y acercarlos más, de manera torpe comenzaban a despojarse de aquella ropa que les estorbaba y les impedían ver el cuerpo de su compañero, aquellos miembros se encontraban ya erectos por el éxtasis que aquellos besos y caricias habían provocado, ambos estaban llegando al punto en el que debían de saciar sus deseos._

 _—Souichi por favor…— pedía un Morinaga perdido en su éxtasi…_

 _—Yo... no sé qué hacer…— confesaba Souichi quien temerosamente le miraba, aquel cuerpo bien formado de Morinaga lo ponía bastante nervioso, Morinaga le vía y sonrió a penas… —n-no te burles— dijo para desviar su mirada muy lejos de aquel rostro, Morinaga se apoyaba en sus codos para poder levantarse se acercaba a su oído y dijo:_

 _—No es burla, es que te ves tan tierno… yo te guio, de acuerdo— le susurraba al oído mientras con su mano buscaba el miembro de Souichi para comenzar a masajearlo, Souichi solo le veía, agachaba su rostro para esconderlo en el cuello de Morinaga, torpemente llevaba su mano también al miembro de Morinaga y comenzaba con cuidado a tomarlo y tratarlo suavemente._

 _Aquellas caricias parecían ser de las más tiernas que se podían dar, aquellos cuerpos no pedían sexo… pedían amor… pedían ser solo uno… pedían ser consumidos en sus más puros y fuertes sentimientos._

 _Las caricias sobre sus miembros cada vez eran más fuertes, más rápidas… hasta el punto en que ambos de un gemido al mismo tiempo se dejaban ir sobre aquella mano que les acariciaba, así era, así debía ser…_

 _Souichi con su mano se hacía camino por los bajos de Morinaga en busca de aquella entrada, era imposible no decir que estaba más que asustado, jamás en su vida había hecho tal cosa, pero lo deseaba y sabía que ambos lo deseaban, con suavidad y más que todo torpeza comenzaba a contornear aquella entrada mientras los ojos llorosos de Morinaga le veían con mucho deseo, sabía muy bien que era torpe pero haría lo posible porque Morinaga se sintiera bien y seguro, comenzaba ahora a darse paso por aquella entrada, mientras los músculos de Morinaga se tensaban más, aquella sensación era nueva para él, en su mente solo cruzaba una cosa "es así como sentiste la primera vez Sou-chan"_

 _Souichi poco a poco, iba tomando aquel ritmo, cuando sintió que Morinaga no se quejaba más introducía un dedo más, la molestia en el de cabellos azules se hacía sentir otra vez, para posteriormente otra vez aquella queja era dejada de un lado, Souichi se acercaba a Morinaga y devoraba otra vez aquellos labios mientras sacaba sus dedos de aquel lugar, si algo amaba eran aquellos labios, esos labios que nunca le engañaron, esos labios que lo único que hicieron eran demostrarle que le amaban, dirigía ahora su erecto miembro a aquella zona, la cual solo le hacía presión, aun dudaba de hacerlo…_

 _—Souichi…— murmuraba en sus labios…_

 _No había más que decir, había pensado en hacerlo despacio, pero al oír su nombre enloqueció y le penetro profundamente y sin cuidado…_

 _—Ahggg…— ambos se quejaron… Morinaga presionaba sus manos en los brazos de Souichi mientras este se aferraba a las sabanas…_

 _—Tan… t-tan… apretado…—decía apenas mientras intentaba abrir sus ojos, sentía como el interior de Morinaga hacia presión en su miembro, sentía perfectamente aquellas palpitaciones, respiraba profundo y admiraba a Morinaga quien había abierto su boca a mas no poder y unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban… —p-perdón…— decía apenas…_

 _—N-no,… se siente bien… ahg…—decía mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, sentía aquel miembro en su interior tan caliente que no supo en que momento sus caderas comenzaron a moverse…_

 _—E-espera… Morinaga...— decía sorprendido…_

 _—Vamos… Souichi hazme sentir bien…— decía mientras trataba de hacer un puchero el cual fue imposible ya que aquella escena solo causo pensamientos insanos en Souichi, quien solo le observo helado, tomaba las caderas de Morinaga las levantaba y se colocaba mejor bajo estas para posteriormente inclinarse un poco y comenzar a moverse dentro de Morinaga…_

 _Aquellas embestidas lentas hacían que ambos gimieran, aquello estaba haciendo que sus respiraciones fueran agitadas, el tronar de la cama se hacía oír así como esta al chocar contra la pared, aquellas embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas y profundas, sus jadeos y gemidos se hacían oír en toda la habitación sus rostros y sus cuerpos sudados ante aquellas acciones, sus ojos entre abiertos cada vez sus cuerpos pedían más y más, Morinaga llegaba sus manos al pecho de Souichi este se agachaba un poco más para poder capturar aquellos labios, sin sentir Morinaga rodeaba su cuello mientras Souichi solo le observo sorprendido, se dedicaban más besos mientras Souichi se elevaba con un Morinaga prendido de su cuello, ahora este quedaba sentado sobre el miembro de Souichi este solo le veía y empujaba hacia arriba haciendo enloquecer al de cabellos azules ya que había llegado a aquel punto que le daba placer…_

 _—E-espera… Mori… te vas a lastimar…— decía tratando de entrar en razón ya que aquella posición podía hacer que aquella herida se abriera nuevamente…_

 _—Souichi… yo quiero… onegai…— decía aquello mientras era el quien ahora movía aquellas caderas en desesperación para sentir más placer aun._

 _Souichi le tomaba de las caderas le elevaba más, para poder estirar sus piernas y así poder ayudar a Morinaga a subir y bajar sobre su miembro, así era aquellos dos solo querían darse amor… aquellos movimientos cada vez más rápidos y desesperados como si le montara mientras Souichi se sincronizaba ante aquellos movimientos para poder entrar más y sentirle más._

 _El vaivén de movimientos acelerados y desesperados de aquella pareja solo provocaba que ambos perdieran la cordura, un Morinaga deseoso moviéndose a mas no poder sobre Souichi mientras que este le observaba y trataba de sincronizar sus movimientos con los de Morinaga, y así hacían cada vez las piernas de Morinaga se abrían más dejando entrar más profundamente a un Souichi que apenas podía seguir aquel ritmo, por lo que optaba por apoyarse sobre sus codos, para poder seguir embistiendo hacia arriba a un Morinaga que se había perdido por completo en el placer, Souichi solo se apoyaba sobre un brazo para poder llegar una de sus manos al trasero de Morinaga y comenzar a ayudarle a subir a bajar sobre su miembro el cual cada vez se hinchaba más en aquel interior que le acariciaba por completo, luego llevaba su mano al miembro de Morinaga y comenzaba a masturbarle al ritmo de los movimientos que este hacia sobre el…_

 _Sus cuerpos perfectamente acomodados, seguían ante aquella faena del éxtasis, sus gemidos y jadeos eran cada más fuertes, aquel placer que sentían era la primera vez que lo experimentaba, Souichi se volvía a sentar mientras abrazaba a su cuerpo a Morinaga quien no para de moverse sobre aquel miembro, sus respiraciones tan dificultosas se hacían sentir sobre sus cuellos, besos desesperados para callar aquella situación se daban, sin duda alguna se estaban entregando por completo… pero el momento de terminar se estaba acercando, pequeños chispazos de electricidad en el interior se daban en aquellos cuerpos, comenzaban a zumbarles los oídos y a nublarse su vista, sus músculos se tensaban más fuerte… el momento del culminación de su éxtasis se hacía presente…_

 _—Souichi… te amo…— decía mientras su espalda se arqueaba hacia atrás y se dejaba venir sobre sus cuerpos…_

 _Souichi le abrazaba con fuerza… para luego dejarse venir dentro de él…_

 _—Te amo…—susurro entre jadeos… Morinaga le veía sorprendido enternecía su mirada y le dedicaba un beso fugaz en sus labios… se quedaron así simplemente observándose con sus frente juntas, ambos trataban de controlar sus respiraciones…_

 _—Oye sé que quieres seguir así… pero… van a volver… y se supone que tienes que estar descansando…—decía Souichi rojo hasta la orejas…_

 _—Sou-chan no cuidas bien de mí—decía inocentemente mientras se separaba y se acomodaba en la cama…—me ayudas a vestirme…—_

 _—Vístete tu… tenías mucha energía hace poco ¿no?—le decía con un brillo en sus ojos…_

 _—Sou-chan malo—_

 _Ambos reían ante aquello, mientras arreglaba el desastre que habían hecho antes que les encontraran en aquella incómoda situación… pero… tres personas estaban afuera de aquella casita las cuales tenía un sonrojo descomunal en sus rostros…_

 _—Creo que ya terminaron…— decía uno de ellos para entrar en aquel lugar…_

 ** _Las cosas estaban bien ahora, era totalmente sorprendente que solo hace unos días atrás estábamos en otra situación… aquella paz nos duraría un poco más ya que la parte difícil se hacía presente… confrontar a los padres de Morinaga…_**

Llegaba a la salida de aquel bosque, la nostalgia siempre le invadía, veía a su compañero abajo en la colina como siempre esperándolo, descendía y se encontraban y caminaban juntos para la casa, así era siempre, sabía que debía de dejar de hacer eso alguien regresaría y quería pasar tiempo con esa persona, era uno de los motivos por lo cual él era tan feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Y bien?

¿Es este el fin?

¿Qué les parecio?

Bueno un saludo a usted que se tomo el tiempo de leer esto...

Nos leemos en la proxima!

Bye~


	17. Un nuevo comienzo

Despues de mucho tiempo por fin les dejo el final de LA DIOSA DEL DESTINO...

Disfruten la lectura...

…

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un nuevo comienzo**

Una semana había trascurrido ya desde que él había ido como siempre al bosque, siempre había realizado la misma rutina, sabía perfectamente que lo hacía para reflexionar como su vida había tomado este rumbo, lo hacía para hacerse entender que estaba en todo su derecho de ser feliz.

Los primeros rayos de sol se hacía presente en aquella pequeña villa, con esta la rutina de trabajo de todos los días daba comienzo, cada uno agradecía a la diosa por brindarles la dicha de ser felices, de estar bien y ser bendecidos a pesar de sus errores…

En aquel castillo la escasa servidumbre se movilizaba rápidamente, el gran salón de aquel lugar tenia q ser decorado lo más pronto posible y ellos los sabían, la cocina era un caos de ir y venir preparando en gran banquete, mientras todo eso se daba en la habitación principal cierto joven de cabellos platinados se movía perezosamente entre las sabanas, los rayos del sol jugueteaban por iluminar su cara, por lo que se daba por vencido y se levantaba, miraba todo alrededor, aun no había salido el sol por completo, un ruino estrepitoso se escuchó…

— _Tsk no pueden hacer nada si no van con el escandalo—_ murmuro para levantarse de aquella cama e ir a asearse…

Caminaba despacio por aquella habitación, sabía que hoy era ese día en el que iba al bosque, pero estaba no sería así, iba a cambiar esa rutina de ahora en adelante y por lo menos ya no iría solo, se terminaba de colocar los zapatos cuando un quejido le hizo observar a la cama…

— _Mmmm… ya es de día…—_ murmuraba mientras trataba de cubrir su cara pero al instante se levantó estrepitosamente — _¡Souichi!—_ gritaba para buscarlo rápidamente en aquella habitación.

— _¿Por qué el escandalo?—_ pregunto para ir a su lado…

— _Pensé que a te habías ido_ —dijo aliviado al verle

— _Pues hoy no iré ¿acaso no recuerdas quien viene hoy?—_ dijo mientras se sentaba en aquella cama

— _Es cierto es hoy…—_ dijo con ternura en sus ojos — _Ya le extrañaba mucho…—_ dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazar la espalda de el de ojos miel… — _Souichi… te amo…—_ con aquellas últimas palabras depositaba un dulce beso en la mejilla,

— _Te amo también… oye Tetsuhiro tenemos que hacer antes de que lleguen… vamos no seas holgazán y levántate…—_ respondió para reírse de medio lado y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de aquella habitación…— _Te das prisa—_ dijo y salió…

— _Si ya salgo…—_ a penas y habría logrado escuchar aquello…

Con paso firme, seguro y despacio, caminaba por aquel pasillo, hoy era un gran día para ellos, sin duda la mayor de sus dichas era a lo que iban a darle la bienvenida.

 _ **Muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces, las ironías de la vida, el destino es tan cruel y despiadado pero al final es justo, la diosa del destino lo fue con cada uno de nosotros, después de aquello nos movimos a este castillo…**_

 _ **Mi padre y los padres de Tetsuhiro pues a parecer llevaban una batalla interminable…**_

— _Ya le dije que es inaceptable… Mi hijo no quedara con un hombre…—_ _ **decía bastante molesto…**_

— _Que parte no entiende que es el destino… Es un terco que no se da cue…—_

— _Viejo ya basta…—_ _ **le interrumpí…**_

— _Tu muchachito impertinente… deja de meterle esas ideas absurdas a mi hijo…—_ _ **grito para luego acercarse y tomarme del cuello…**_

— _Padre… por favor…—_ _ **decía mientras apenas caminaba dentro de aquella habitación… aún no se había recuperado por completo**_

— _Que parte no entendiste muchacho ¿acaso no habíamos hablado de esos gustos?—_ _ **se le acercaba molesto a Morinaga…**_

— _No mi señor… permítame tener una pequeña charla con usted, antes que se vuelva ocurrir tocar a su hijo…—_ _ **le detuvo bastante molesto Tsuki y se lo llevaba a regaña dientes de aquel sitio…**_

— _El estará bien no se preocupen… ahora deben de descansar los dos de acuerdo…—_ _ **decía Sora mientras ayudaba a Morinaga a sentarse…**_

— _¡HIJO! ¡Qué bueno que estén bien! Hay que agradecerle a la diosa por su protección…—_ _ **decía mientras nos daba de abrazos…**_

— _Espera viejo ¿cómo sabes de ella?—_ _ **le cuestione…**_

— _Oh eso… Sora… ella nos contó todo por lo que pasaron… lo hizo para que estuviéramos tranquilos—_ _ **dijo mientras se acercaba a Morinaga…**_

— _Oye muchacho, sé que mi hijo puede ser muy terco, pero por favor cuida de él… y pues qué más da lo que pase con tus padres eres bienvenido a vivir aquí… más ahora que pues ya no serán ustedes dos sí no que serán tres ¿verdad?—_ _ **decía contento…**_

— _¿De qué hablas viejo?—_ _ **le mire confundido…**_

— _De nada Souichi… ¡SU MAJESTAD! Hay cosas que aún no se saben, señor por favor no hable de más—_ _ **dijo Sora para llevarse a mi padre de aquel lugar, parece ser que iba bastante molesta…**_

— _¿Qué fue eso?... bueno creo otra cosa no nos puede sorprender ¿verdad?—_ _ **dije divertido, para luego llevar a Morinaga a una de las habitaciones…**_

 _ **Cuan equivocado estaba al pensar que no me podría sorprender más…**_

 _ **Después de algún tiempo de todo aquello, los padres de Tetsuhiro al final aceptaron aquella extraña relación, bueno ambos reinos aceptaron aquella relación, hasta estas alturas nadie sabe qué fue lo que hizo Tsuki para lograrlo, pero lo que es que hay que agradecerle ese gesto, pero resulta que diosa tenía planeado algo mas y al poco tiempo nos dimos cuenta de eso…**_

 _Las cosas después de un poco de tranquilidad en su vida esta se comenzaban a volver divertidamente caótica para los miembros de aquel castillo…_

— _Ahgmmm buahahah… esto no puede ser cierto ahgmmm…— se quejaba mientras miraba como salía desde sus entrañas lo poco que había podido comer y apenas retener por un par de horas…_

— _Tal vez si comes dulces… ¿qué tal dulces?…—decía mientras extendía un pequeño dulce que había conseguido de camino hacia el baño…_

— _Ahgmmm aleja eso… ahgmmmm…— y nuevamente sacaba lo poco que había quedado en su estómago…_

— _Sabes así no me quejo… digo después de aquello, jajajajaja es divertido de esta manera…—le miraba y reía, la verdad es que estaba disfrutando mucho de esa situación, claro solo por el momento…—Tú fuiste el divertido que se aprovechó de la situación ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?—_

— _Ya si… eres un tirano…—_

— _Oh gracias tenían mucho de no llamarme así… vamos intentemos ver que puedes comer…—dijo mientras le ayudaba a pararse para luego comenzar a caminar a la cocina…_

 _Así era, cualquiera que viera aquella escena se le saldrían los ojos por la impresión pero así era la diosa del destino les había dado el poder de hacer algo que no se podía en la naturaleza, les dio a escoger si querían aquello… pero hay cosas que nunca cambian…_

 _ **~Un par de meses atrás~**_

— _¡SORA!— grita completamente molesto_

— _Te estoy explicando… ¡ira con patas!—le decía tratando de mantener el control,_

— _Souichi siéntate mejor… y escuchemos ¿sí?— decía tratando de controlar la situación…_

— _Yo opino que hay que amarrarlo y amordazarlo… vamos Isogai ayúdame…— dijo mientras se acercaba a Souichi…_

— _Ni se te ocurra…— le miraba con ojos asesinos…_

— _Yo opino que será divertido que sea él… sin consenso Sora… que sufra… buajajajaja— reía maléficamente Isogai señalando a un Souichi que se estaba poniendo pálido…_

— _¡Se callan ya!— decía molesta sus cabellos se habían en crispado ya…—Ustedes dos largo de aquí… Isogai deberías de estar muy lejos ya y tu… y tú ya deja tu complejo de Morinaga y lárgate…—diciendo aquello los sacaba de la habitación a regañadientes, casi empujones y amenazas… —Ahora tú… quieres tener un poquito de control y me dejas seguir con lo que estaba…— trataba de decir de la mejor manera controlando la ira que por dentro estaba a punto de explotar…_

— _Ya te dije que no, no y ¡NO! Es imposible, eso… eso… eso es ridículo… me largo de aquí…— dijo completamente loco y saliendo de aquel lugar…_

— _¡Souichi!— Gritaba desesperada… —Rayos contigo… me vengare…— susurraba para luego sentarse a la par del chico que había quedado en la habitación…_

— _Sora tranquilízate, es Souichi después de todo iba a reaccionar así… termina de contarme ¿sí?—trataba de controlar y calmar los nervios e ira de Sora…_

— _Ya de acuerdo…— respiraba profundamente y comenzó a hablar—la diosa del destino les quiere otorgar un don, un don que no es dado a casi nadie en este mundo, les quiere dar la oportunidad que tengan familia, les quiere dar la dicha de procrear un hijo…—_

— _Es eso cierto, se… ¿se puede?— decía completamente ilusionado,_

— _Sí, pero antes de eso les tenía que decir que quien de los dos quiere llevar esa responsabilidad… ya que bueno… ustedes… ya… sabes… no…. Ammmm… bueno eso era…— dijo completamente nerviosa y avergonzada,_

— _S-sora… rayos… esto… bueno… hablare con Souichi para que lo piense ¿sí? Gracias…— diciendo aquello salía con un sonrojo descomunal de aquel lugar…_

— _De vistes decirles que cualquiera de los dos puede… se trata de quien sea primero ahora que les dio el don…—decía entrando a la habitación Tsuki…_

— _Eso le pasa a esa ira con patas por no esperar…—dijo para luego ambos desaparecer de aquel lugar, Sora no había que negarlo llevaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro…._

— _Oh~ Sou-chan… cuando esperaras y escucharas todo… será divertido pasar más tiempo por aquí— dijo cierto chico de cabellos plateados recostado en la pared, mientras sonreía pícaramente…_

 _Aquellos chicos se encontraban la habitación uno echando chispas mientras el otro trataba de controlarlo…_

— _Vamos Souichi… sé que es raro, pero sería lindo…— decía un poco triste a su lado…_

— _Oye, pues no quiero… bueno lo pensaremos si es que lo quieres, nos verán raro si alguno de los dos queda así ¿sabes?— decía tratado de quitar la triste en Morinaga…_

— _A mí no me importa eso…—_

— _Lo se… lo sé muy bien…—_

 _Aquellos dos comenzaban a darse caricias y besos llenos de amor y cariño… se acomodaban mejor en aquella cama, y estaban dispuestos a darse el amor que se sentían, sus cuerpos reaccionaban rápidamente al contacto de aquellas manos traviesas que comenzaban a acariciar todo lo que encontraran a su paso… entrega, amor, deseo… era lo que aquella habitación se daba mientras tanto fuera de ella…_

— _Debiste haberles aclarado la situación…— decía entre risas…_

— _Eso le pasa por no esperar… además sé que tienes planeado que el otro tenga los síntomas… como medida que ambos sientan esa responsabilidad ¿verdad mí señora?— le miraba con picardía_

— _Sora después de esto sabes que ya no seré yo quien esté cerca… ha sido en parte divertido todos estos enredos Souichi en verdad es especial y único y Tetsuhiro en verdad que supero mucho mis expectativas ese chico tiene un poder enorme en su interior espero y sea capaz de seguir amando a ese tirano— decía mientras jugaba con pequeño lazo en sus manos…_

— _Sí lo sé, de ahí en adelante le toca a la madre…. ¿No?— sonrío ante aquello que había dicho_

— _Jajajajaja ojala te escuchara que le dijiste así, te regaña…— ambas se miraban cómplices de aquello y se iban de ahí…_

 _La pequeña niña que estaba ahí era nada más ni nada menos que la causante de que aquellos dos chicos estuvieran juntos…_

Iba de lado a lado por todo aquel lugar, no podía creer que a estas alturas no tenían terminado nada, sentía que dentro de poco su cordura iba a explotar y de paso asesinar con sus propias manos a aquel que se pusiera en frente.

— _Su majestad el menú está siendo terminado en estos momentos…—_ hablaba apenas una tímida chica llegando a su lado…

— _Bien ayuda a los tarados que están a un en el salón… vamos aprisa…—_ mandaba en tono de autoridad…

— _Souichi por el lado de la cocina ya está todo listo… mi hermano acaba de llegar también… ahorita mismo iban a ayudar a terminar el salón…—_ decía un Tetsuhiro quien llevaba bandejas de comida para llevarlas al salón principal…

— _Bien, de haber sabido que nos atrasaríamos le hubiéramos pedido ayuda a ese tipo…—_ se quejaba mientras movía fardos de listones al salón principal también…

— _Salimos no te angusties…—_ trataba de calmarlo antes que perdiera la cordura…

" _Rayos, rayos, rayos"_ se maldecía internamente mientras veía como todos se movían terminando de arreglar todo en aquel gran salón…

La decoración era modesta pero tierna, de los pilares se veían caer listones en color blanco y celeste los cuales bailaban rítmicamente en la brisa, así como flores de jazmín y gardenias enredadas delicadamente en los pilares desde la base hasta el techo, pequeñas mesas alrededor del salón las cuales tenían al centro un pequeño florero adornado con camelias de todos los colores imaginables las cuales contrastaban perfectamente con los manteles de color celeste que adornaban la mesa, en cada una de las mesas una charola con dulces y aperitivos para escoger tanto por el sabor o por el peculiar diseño y color, casi al centro del salón se encontraba una mesa con un gran pastel y pequeñas bolsas y cajas de regalo… las cortinas oscuras que tenían las ventanas habían sido cambiadas por cortinas blancas las cuales tenían pequeñas siluetas de flores en tonos celestes y dorados apenas visibles a simple vista, gallardetes con diseños peculiares elaborados por los niños de las aldeas cercanas terminaban de darle el toque final a la decoración, se sentía el olor del dulce y las flores en aquel lugar, el candelabro colgante había sido decorado con listones blancos los cuales caían graciosamente y se movían con el viento, aquel salón era por fin terminado.

En las afueras de aquella villa, entre el bosque se podía ver que lentamente se acercaba un carruaje, el carruaje era dorado por completo, dos caballos blancos jalaban de él, el chofer vestía totalmente de azul, traía dos lacayos en los cuales venían en la parte de atrás del carruaje, ambos igual vestían de azul, en su interior, todo forrado de un blanco tan puro como las nubes, el techo interior del carruaje asimilaba una cielo despejado, dos personas venían ahí…

— _¡Se acercan!—_ gritaba un chico en la torre más alta de aquel castillo, las personas al oírlo rápidamente se movilizaban al interior de aquel lugar, mientras que adentro Souichi y Tetsuhiro terminaban de alistarse para salir al encuentro del carruaje…

— _¿Seguro que me veo bien?—_ cuestionaba el de cabellos largos viéndose en el espejo de terminándose de acomodar la ropa…

— _Si Souichi te ves bien… vamos ya están cerca no estés nervioso…—_ le decía para terminar de acomodar sus ropas.

Sabía perfectamente que no tenía por qué estar nervioso pero el hecho que la pequeña personita que veía hacia que todo dentro de él se estremeciera.

Ya había pasado un par de meses desde que no le veía, pasar tanto tiempo lejos de su cercanía le daba una sensación de miedo y angustia.

 _ **Las cosas siempre cambian para bien o para mal, desde un principio creí que esta vida sería aburrida, cuan equivocado estaba, la diosa del destino nos daba lecciones dignas de aprender, puras ironías era lo que veía al principio de mí vida, a estas alturas puedo decir que soy feliz, muy feliz ¿fue fácil? No, no lo fue para nada lo fue, el primer obstáculo que encontré en este camino fue mi propia terquedad, mi propio orgullo, mi propia indecisión, pero creo que si no hubiera pasado por todo eso, no valoraría lo que tengo ahora ¿Soy feliz? Sí, soy realmente feliz desde el fondo de mi corazón lo soy.**_

 _ **El amor estaba en el lugar que menos lo espere, de la persona que menos pensé y el momento que menos imagine, aun con todas las dificultades que seguramente en esta vida o en otra nos encontremos estoy consciente que podre ser feliz, luchare con todo mí ser para vencerme a mí mismo y tirar todos aquello muros que yo mismo cree, me permitiré ser feliz a pesar de todo.**_

 _ **La diosa del destino nos dio un regalo que pocas veces otorgaba, nos dio el don de dar vida, si, al principio me asuste terriblemente en qué cabeza cabe que un hombre quede embarazado, creo que para empezar la gente lo tacharía de brujería o cosa del demonio, pero no, no es así, un ser crecía dentro del cuerpo de un hombre, no fue fácil, enterarnos tampoco lo fue…**_

— _Vamos Souichi sé que no te sientes bien ¿puedes sentarte?—_ _ **decía amablemente Sora, sentía que un gran peso se había puesto sobre mí,**_

— _¿Y Morinaga?—_ _ **apenas preguntaba…**_

— _Tranquilo, Isogai está con él, ya vendrán… lo que tengo que decir es con ambos…—_ _ **decía serenamente mientras esperábamos que ambos llegaran…**_

— _Quiero dormir…—_ _ **se quejaba adentrándose a la habitación,**_

— _Solo pasas durmiendo…—_ _ **apenas dije, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sora**_ _— ¿Qué es lo divertido?—_ _ **apenas pregunte…**_

— _Ustedes… tú por no esperar a escuchar y tú por dejarte llevar…—_ _ **decía mientras nos señalaba…**_

— _No entiendo…—_ _ **dije dudosamente**_

— _Pues no saben para que los reunieron a aquí… y eso es divertido… Sou-chan sorpréndeme…—_ _ **decía en tono burlón Isogai apoyado en la pared…**_

— _Pues bien… primero que nada… tranquilízate ira con patas…—_ _ **diciendo aquello una vena se comenzaba a formar en mi frente, los ojos de Sora se veían realmente aterradores…**_ _—hace un par de meses atrás te dije que me escucharas y no lo hiciste… así que ahora debo decirte que fue lo que paso…—_ _ **tomaba un respiro me miraba decidida y expuso rápidamente**_ _— ¡Souichi estas embarazado!—_

— _¡JAJAJAJAJAJA NO INVENTES MUJER LOCA!—_ _ **reía divertido que broma más sin gracia se le había ocurrido…**_

— _Oh… Souichi… no creo que fuera una broma…—_ _ **decía apenas Morinaga**_

— _JAJAJAJAJA—_ _ **reía descontrolado**_

— _Creo que esperaba otro tipo de reacción—_ _ **decía deprimido Isogai…**_

— _Souichi cállate…—_ _ **murmuraba para luego mover una de sus manos y callarme de inmediato…**_

—…— _**le miraba sorprendido**_

— _Puedes sentir… puedes oírle… inténtalo—_ _ **dijo mientras me indicaba con su mano que lo hiciera…**_

 _ **Cerraba los ojos y trataba de concentrarme, el ruido poco a poco se iba silenciando, el calor comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, llegue al punto donde no escuchaba más nada que mi respiración, temerosamente llevaba mi mano a mi vientre, trataba de sentir algo, por más mínimo que fuera, pero no era así por más que tratara de agudizar mis sentidos no era de esta manera, el miedo me estaba invadiendo ¿Sera cierto? ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante? ¿Me juzgaran? Esas y muchas más eran mis interrogantes, pero, no estoy solo, ya no lo estoy, nunca lo estuve… Mi respiración era lenta, pequeños golpes comenzaba a sentir en mi interior, no, no era mi corazón, era posible que… es posible pequeños y casi insensibles latidos se sentían en mi vientre, sin duda alguna así era… una vida crecía dentro de mí, abría mis ojos en total impacto… en mis mejillas comenzaron a bajar lagrimas… oh bendita diosa gracias…**_

— _¿Sientes?—_ _ **preguntaba Sora acercándose a mi rostro, solo asentí por la impresión…**_

— _¡Estoy tan feliz!—_ _ **gritaba Morinaga para colgarse de mi…**_

 _ **No sabía que sentir, mi mente no lograba aclarar todo aquello, en qué mundo eso puede ser posible, soy un hombre y aun así hay una vida dentro de mí, es bastante difícil asimilar ese tipo de noticia, más difícil iba a ser cuando más personas se dieran cuenta de la situación ¿estaba en problemas? creo que no, no es estoy solo, nunca lo estuve, luchare para ser feliz y hacer feliz a quien me rodea, este es un fruto de las duras pruebas, y las pruebas que vienen seré capaz de superarlas siempre que le tenga conmigo, romper el vacío y lo terco de mi corazón es lo que Morinaga logro.**_

 _ **Un par de meses más pasaban todo el lugar se llenó de rumores y palabrerías por el hecho de lo que no estaba pasando, el festival estaba Un festival más se acercaba los preparativos estaban hechos, las impresiones de la gente debido a mi estado al principio eran molestas, basto solamente una furiosa Sora para que entendieran que lo que me pasa es obra de la diosa del destino, la cara de las mujeres al pasar enfrente de ellas se sorprendían y me daban consejos para no tener problemas, aquello era algo molesto pero en fin al final necesitaba algunos consejos debido a mi estado.  
Es irónico como la vida da un giro tremendo y cuando creías que no habría nada de emoción, conoces lo que nunca has conocido y sientes lo que nunca has sentido.  
Todo estaba listo ya la inauguración se daba todo era fiesta, bueno casi todo ya que un Morinaga resentía su estado, creo que el hecho que el sintiera todo era en parte un alivio pero verlo que apenas lograba comer algo me angustiaba pero vamos es divertido verlo sufrir un poco...**_

— _Vamos Morinaga, tal vez el aire te sienta bien además quiero salir—_ _ **le recriminaba tratando de sacarlo de la habitación**_

— _No Souichi no quiero y si vómito, y si me mareo, no, Souichi no quiero buahahah—_ _ **comenzaba a llorar mientras se acurrucaba más en la cama,**_

— _Vamos no me dejes solo…—_ _ **dije tratando de hacer un puchero para llamar su atención,**_

— _Pe-pero Souichiiii...—_ _ **me miraba realmente triste**_

— _ya está bien le diré a Sora que me acompañe—_ _ **dije mientras salía de ahí...**_

 _ **Es realmente lamentable quiero decir quería salir con él y ver lo que me encontrara en este festival, Sora algo dudosa accedía a acompañarme creo que ella igual esperaba que fuera con Morinaga. Volver a ver la belleza del festival me emocionaba de gran manera, las personas se habían esmerado realmente ahora mostrando toda la belleza que estas tierras podían ofrecer, varios puestos perfectamente acomodados y de vivos colores se encontraban en todas las calles de esta pequeña villa, está de más decir que había comida por doquier y realmente ver toda esa variedad aumento mi apetito.**_

 _ **Estábamos ya llegando al área de los gitanos los recuerdos comienzan a invadirme, recordar una lectura de mano que me advirtió de lo que pasaría pero mi orgullo lo desechaba, en ese momento una chiquilla salía de entre los que bailaban alrededor de una fogata rodeada de músicos que sacaban las mejores melodías para que aquellos bailaran, se acercaba a mí y abriendo impresionados sus ojos me dedicaba una sonrisa...  
**_ _—Te ves muy bien príncipe—_ _ **decía para tomar mi mano y jalarme por todo el lugar hacia una tienda**_

— _Espera...—_ _ **apenas decía mientras Sora solamente nos seguía...**_

— _¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre?—_ _ **preguntaba**_

— _Bueno bien, como siempre, además creó que se alegrará volver a ver al príncipe...—_ _ **decía sin apartar su vista del frente**_ _—no me recuerdas ¿verdad? Era más pequeña cuando me viste... Muchas cosas han cambiado no es así...—_ _ **dijo mientras nos parábamos a las afueras de una colorida tienda**_ _—esperen aquí...—_ _ **dijo para salir corriendo hacia dentro...**_

 _ **Seguíamos parados en aquel lugar esperando cuando…**_

— _Ya te dije que buscó a Souichi—_ _ **gritaba mientras era jaloneado por alguien...**_

— _Ya, ya, yaaaa Sou-chan esta por acá ya verás—_ _ **decía mientras seguía jalándole por todo aquel lugar**_ _...—mira ¡ahí están!—_ _ **decía alegre para acelerar su paso y acercarse a nosotros sin duda Isogai no cambiaría**_

— _Mira quien apareció—_ _ **decía Sora sonriendo ante la escena.**_

— _Creí que no ibas a salir—_ _ **pregunte algo incómodo la forma desordenada de sus cabellos lo hacían verse muy bien...**_

— _Me sentí culpable—_ _ **dijo para dedicarme una sonrisa...**_

 _ **Seguíamos esperando ahí por casi cinco minutos hasta que logramos ver que gente salía de aquella tienda...**_

— _Entonces es un trato...—_ _ **decía mientras salían dos personas tras de él**_

— _Si claro...—_ _ **decía una mujer de cabellos vivaces y ropas tan propias de los gitanos tras de ella la chiquilla que nos había llevado hasta ahí**_ _...—Oh vaya... ¡Qué bueno es verlos de nuevo!—_ _ **decía al vernos ahí... Para luego llegar a abrazarnos...**_ _—Mírate...—_

— _No hables de más—_ _ **interrumpía Sora...**_

— _Oh ya... Te dije que tendrías una linda familia ¿no?—_ _ **dijo para mirarme sonriente inmediatamente volvía a ver a Morinaga para dedicarle una sonrisa**_ _—Lo hiciste muy bien... Lo hicieron muy bien a pesar de todo—_

— _Si lo hizo bien al final el cabellos de mazorca—_ _ **decía Tsuki sonriendo amenamente**_

— _No me provoques...—_ _ **apenas decía ya que era interrumpido**_

— _Ya basta los dos...—_ _ **Decía algo molesta Sora...**_

 _ **Después de aquellos se daba un alegre y amena conversación aquella mujer le decía a Morinaga que dentro de poco dejaría de sentirse mal, que apenas era una etapa la cían había durado más de la cuenta debido a que ambos éramos hombres, después de aquello terminábamos de ver todo lo que se encontraba en la villa...**_

 _ **Las cosas siempre cambian, la perspectiva de ver las cosas cambia, nuestro ser adopta por ser los más sinceros al tener ese cambio... Así eran las cosas, todo iba muy bien...  
Los meses pasaban rápido así era como yo lo sentía una enorme barriga era lo que veía en mí, era realmente a estas alturas sorprendente que eso fuera cierto, estaba próximo a que el ser que creía dentro de mi decidiera conocer este mundo...**_

 _ **Morinaga estaba más atento que de costumbre trataba de hacer todo por el mismo evitando que hiciera algún trabajo que afectara mi estado, para él todo era peligroso, Isogai había ido de viaje creo que más que todo trataba de huir de un Hiroto que cada vez que podía venía a acosarle, estaba comenzando a entender porque Isogai realmente quería volverse un humano, estaba en busca de alguien de alguien que conoció en vida pasada tal vez, no porque se había enamorado solo le buscaba para saldar una cuenta, según me contó Sora, Isogai fue testigo de la muerta de ese alguien y que le buscaba para pedir disculpas por no haber impedido aquello, lo pregunte que porque el hecho de convertirse en humano le ayudaría, ella me respondió que como azar del destino que era no podía alejarse demasiado de quien debía de proteger que por esa razón quería ser humano, y pues resulta que había conseguido una pista de esa persona y por eso había decidió viajar, Tsuki se iba por tiempos largos y apenas llevaba de vez en cuando a visitarnos por lo general lo hacía de noche y Sora, Sora se encontraba realmente pendiente de mí, procuraba todos los días visitarme al igual de Yuki la cual ya había contraído matrimonio y cada quince días llevaba de muy lejos a hacerme compañía, las cosas en esta pequeña villa iban muy bien.**_

 _ **Un día mi padre se acercó y me preguntó se iría a casarme, que el daba la aprobación a ese acto pero ¿Tengo que ser yo quien de ese paso? ¿El querrá casarse conmigo? Sé que le hice sufrir y que las cosas entre nosotros ya se encuentran bien pero si él no quiere... Y si es mejor de esta manera, esos eran mis pensamientos mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos del castillo cuando... Algo sentía que baja entre mis piernas el pánico comenzaba a invadirme pequeños espasmos comenzaban a presentarse en mi vientre.**_

 _El acción de dar a luz se presentaba, Sora quien caminaba por el pasillo fue la primera en darse cuenta de eso, rápidamente movía a Souichi a una habitación y hacia que le llevaran sábanas y agua caliente, se llamaba aun Morinaga que guardara la compostura ya que estaba poniéndose nervioso, Tsuki así como llevaba al alboroto se iba, Sora trataba por todos los medios calmar a un Souichi que gritaba sin parar...  
—MORINAGA BASTARDOOOOOOO TE MATARE DESPUES DE ESTO—_

— _Souichi calma...— pedía asustado desde del otro lado de la habitación_

— _NOOOO ESTOOOOO ARGGGGG— su cara hacía gestos imaginables..._

— _Ya estamos aquí— llegaba interrumpiendo Tsuki acompañado de una mujer..._

— _Vaya que si gritas príncipe— decía mientras embozaba una sonrisa_

— _TU... — apenas podía decir ya que otro fuerte dolor le invadía..._

— _Bien... Todos fuera de aquí...vamos cariño entra— dijo mirando a la puerta una chiquilla se presentaba con una pequeña maleta...—Vamos todos a fuera...— volvió a expresar..._

 _Aquella gitana era quien se encargaría del parto de Souichi...  
La cara de todos los que esperaban afuera era de angustia y preocupación a excepción de dos, parece ser que los que disfrutaban de los gritos eran Tsuki e Isogai quienes trataban de contener sus risas en vano ya que se les podía escuchar perfectamente, Sora estaba recostada en la puerta con un semblante sereno, Morinaga era un manojo de emociones, angustia, susto, alegría que no pasaba por su cabeza, su hijo o hija estaba naciendo y eso lo hacía feliz pero Souichi parecía que después de eso trataría de matarle mínimo.  
Después de un par de horas de gritos, regaños y risas dentro de aquella habitación todo quedaba en total silencio, nos segundos después este era roto por el llorar de un bebé.  
Los rostros de todos afuera se iluminaron, del pasillo se oían gritos, todos voltearon a ver. El padre de Souichi se hacía presente había salido y le hicieron saber lo más pronto posible el estado de su hijo, por lo que dejaba todo y salió para estar al lado de su hijo.  
El rostro de todos los presentes era de desesperación debían entrar o debían de esperar a que alguien saliera antes.  
Pocos minutos después de la puerta era abierta la pequeña niña se acercaba a ellos y quedamente expuso..._

— _Están bien ahora duermen ambos, por lo que sean un poquito más pacientes— hacia una reverencia y volvía a entrar a la habitación..._

— _Va a matarme lo sé... Está molesto... Me hará pedacitos...— murmuraba Morinaga en un rincón..._

 _Las risas de todos los presente se comenzó a oír, es cierto no sabían de qué forma Souichi reaccionaria y por esa razón no podían juzgar la actitud de Morinaga._

 _Por otro lado adentro de la habitación, la gitana revisaba con sumo cuidado a la pequeña criaturita, mientras que la niña terminaba de quitar las sábanas manchadas y colocaba las nuevas, Souichi había quedado dormido por la fuerza, los gritos, maldiciones y regaños que dio a diestra y siniestra por culpa de las contracciones._

 _Media hora pasaba y este habría los ojos un poco adolorido se acomodada para sentarse ante los ojos de las presentes._

— _¿Ya mejor?— preguntó la gitana para acercarse con aquel pequeño bultito envuelto en sabanas en sus brazos... —mira tú mami ya despertó — diciendo aquello colocaba a la criaturita en brazos de Souichi_

— _Gra-gracias…— decía mientras admiraba ese pequeño ser que había estado en su interior…_

 _La gitana abría la puerta y deja entrar a los que esperaban sin antes advertirles que hicieran silencio, Morinaga se acercaba y les miraba con ojos llenos de emoción, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos…_

— _Es… es un milagro—apenas pudo decir…_

— _Creo que es el nombre de nuestro milagro—decía Souichi en una hermosa sonrisa…_

Muchas cosas cambian, muchas cosas pasan, es deber de cada quien tomar lo bueno y desechar lo malo, ellos lo habían aprendido de esa manera.

Aquel carruaje se presentaba frente a ellos, la puerta se abría rápidamente y alguien salía corriendo lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, llegaba hasta Souichi y se abalanzaba sobre él…

— _Papá… te extrañe_ — exclamaba mientras se aferraba más a él…

Souichi admiraba enternecía su mirada y le tomaba en brazos. — _Yo te extrañe más mi pequeña princesa_ — mientras le aprisionaba más a su pecho…

— _Oye yo también estoy aquí—_ reprochaba Morinaga a un lado…

— _¡Papiiii!_ — grito para tirarse a un Morinaga…

— _Parece que si les extrañaba mucho—_ se escuchó una voz saliendo del carruaje… — _Hikari vamos tienes que dormir el viaje fue largo preciosa—_ Sora decía acercándose a nosotros…

— _Vamos entremos mi princesa—_ Morinaga le cargaba y le llevaba hacia la sorpresa que le tenía.

— _¿Cómo están?—_ preguntaba Souichi algo preocupado

— _Tus hermanos están bien… pronto vendrán… la pequeña se divirtió mucho este par de meses—_

— _Gracias por cuidar de ella—_

— _Sabes que cuidare de usted siempre… vamos le hicieron una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida ¿verdad?—_

— _Si…—_

Ambos entraban y miraban lo que pasaba adentro… eran felices, lo eran y mucho…

No debemos de tener miedo ante lo desconocido, debemos siempre enfrentar los problemas la diosa del destino les demostró eso y muchas cosas más.

Era de mañana ya, una semana más pasaba desde la llegada de la pequeña niña…

En aquella gran habitación todo era oscuridad pero… pequeñas risas se oían mientras algo se revolvía entre las sabanas…

— _Sigan durmiendo—_ se quejaba uno dándose la vuelta…

— _Vamos Sou-chan ya es de mañana, levántate—_

— _Sí, sí… —_ gritaba una niña mientras comenzaba a dar saltos sobre él…

— _Ya… de acuerdo…—_ resignado les veía, amaba a esos dos a pesar de todo.

Los tres se levantan y se dispusieron a cambiarse e ir a desayunar, los tres la pasaban bien juntos y se divertían mucho pero este día algo pasaría…

— _Entonces ¿iras por al bosque?—_ cuestionaba Morinaga terminado de comer un pan.

— _Ujum—_ dijo ante la mirada triste de Morinaga…

— _Yo quiero ir…_ — decía un pequeña a su lado, Morinaga le veía y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando…

— _Claro… ustedes irán conmigo_ — expreso levantándose del lugar bajo la mirada llena de sorpresa de Morinaga.

Terminaban de comer y alistarse para luego encontrarse a las fueras de aquel bosque, hacían ya dos semanas desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, el tiempo que estuvo visitando el bosque había sido el tiempo en el que su hija estaba de visita donde sus tíos, porque se había aventurado a irse para pensar todo lo que había pasado en su vida hasta ahora, jamás cruzo por su mente arrepentirse de todo, sabía que todo lo que lo paso de cierta forma le ayudo, les ayudo a ser lo que eran ahora, estaban felices, lo eran, recordó las palabras que de pequeño de dijeron " _encontraras el amor en el momento menos indicado, en la situación menos pensada y de la persona menos esperada, así que una vez lo encuentres se feliz, se feliz desde el fondo de tu corazón se feliz."_ A pesar de todo, las palabras escuchadas cuando era más joven " _Ante lo desconocido se feliz desde el fondo de tu corazón_ " ahora eran más que efectivas en él tenía una familia y era feliz por eso.

Había entrado al bosque mientras una pequeña corría delante de ellos felizmente maravillándose hasta por las pequeñas cosas que se encontraba a su paso, sin duda habían criado a la pequeña de manera que no perdiera de vista todo lo que le rodeaba, nueve años pasaban desde que ella había nacido, nueve años en los cuales aprendieron mucho, nueve que se volvieron inolvidables, nueve años que le hacían sentir que recién todo había pasado ayer.

Admiraba con entero amor a la pequeña que jugueteaba con unas flores, su piel blanca, sus ojos de color miel y su cabello oscuro, la hacían ver la niña más linda del mundo, pero claro él era su padre y para él no había nadie comparada a su pequeña.

Habían llegado a ese arroyo conocido para él, Hikari jugaba con el agua mientras un Morinaga le pedía que tuviera cuidado, Souichi observaba aquello con entera calma, muchas cosas habían pasado, no estaban solos, habían personas que estarían con ellos siempre y les cuidarían, él lo sabía muy bien.

— _Princesa… ¿quieres que te cuente una historia?_ — Souichi le llamaba indicándole que se sentara aun lado, mientras Morinaga solo le miraba expectante para luego sentarse a su lado

— _Siiii_ — gritaba para acomodarse y mirarle con ojos ansiosos,

— _Pues esto fue hace mucho tiempo… Tetsuhiro y yo no nos conocíamos aún… pero… después de conocerlo me di cuenta que era un mocoso sin remedio…_ —

— _Oye..._ — hacia un puchero ante lo dicho… la niña tapaba su rostro para evitar que su risa fuera audible…

— _Ok… te contare como nos conocimos… ¿quieres saber?_ —

La pequeña solo asentía y Souichi comenzó a contar desde el primer día que conoció a Morinaga en aquella fiesta, la historia iba para largo, pero los tres estaban contentos sentados en aquel lugar.

A lo lejos la sombra de tres personas se podía ver, los tres estaban felices porque ellos estuvieran bien, Tsuki y Sora se encargaría de que nada les pasara, la otra sombra era una mujer mayor, que les veía con ternura, la diosa del destino en su segunda forma era quien más cerca se encontraba de ellos.

No importan los años, los siglos, los mundos, las dimensiones o las vidas que pasen, las almas que la diosa del destino había decido unir, siempre se encontrarían sin importar las circunstancias…

 _ **Muchos años más tarde…**_

Brigada de la policía de Nueva York, gran manzana un joven de origen japonés de 27 años, surcando las ciudades de Nueva York con el nombre de cabo comandante de narcóticos.

-Ammm, La oficina... de...- Liberaba costosamente un papel de su portafolio.- Tatsumi, el detective Tatsumi.- La joven policía en el mostrador elevo su rostro dejando de ver el monitor de la computadora con impresión exclamo.

-¿Tu eres el chico que será pareja del detective Tatsumi?-

-Si, por favor su oficina ¿en dónde esta?-

-OIGAN MIREN.- Grito la chica a lo que todos los uniformados incluso los delincuentes que estaban ahí pusieron atención a lo que la joven expresaba.- ESTE ES EL NUEVO, LA NUEVA PAREJA DE TATSUMI.- Silbidos y abucheos se escucharon más al fondo risas y palabras que decían, "No durara nada" Se hicieron sentir en el lugar y cuando por fin la chica dejo de reírse susurro.- Piso 24 oficina 2.-

-GRACIAS.- Expreso sin importarle lo que ahí había pasado, pronto se subió al ascensor, la puerta estuvo a punto de cerrarse cuando, un pie la detuvo con prisa, Morinaga elevo s mirada al frente arrugando sus cejas en enfado, aquel acto había atrasado más su prisa, admiro aquel sujeto que ni saludo al entrar, tenía el rostro de pocos amigos y un cabello extremadamente largo, traía el saco colgando de su hombro y adelantándose a Morinaga toco el botón del piso 24.-Almenos va al mismo lugar que yo.- Susurro a lo que el peli largo se giró y acomodando sus gafas negras cuestiono.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No para nada.- Expuso molesto mirando a otro lado.

-Si eso pensé.- Expuso el pelo largo, el ambiente fue realmente incomodo en esa pequeña cabina, ni uno ni otro hablaba, pronto paso ese incomodo momento y por fin salía del ascensor casi callándose, mientras su otro ocupante caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo tras de un apurado muchacho quien finalmente se detuvo en la puerta dos y arreglando sus ropas y limpiando su sudor se apuró a tomar el pómulo de la puerta pero, alguien lo empujaba y cayendo en el piso escucho.

-Apártate.- Pronto el peli largo se metió a la oficina mientras el ojo verde gruñía diciendo.

-ESE SUJETO.- Abrió de golpe la puerta y grito adentro.-OYEME QUE RAYOS TE PASA YO LLEGUE PRI...ME...RO.- Se detuvo lentamente todos sus movimientos al notar la placa en su pecho y mirar el nombre en el escritorio en el cual este se sentaba cómodamente y susurraba.

-Tú debes de ser...- Rebusco en su desordenado escritorio y encontró un folder ajado el cual releyó rápido y termino diciendo.- Tetsuhiro Morinaga.- Dejo de ver el folder y con mirada cabreada susurro.- Llegas tarde.- Sus ojos se agrandaron y a punto de reclamar que el también había llegado tarde estuvo cuando, noto que el sujeto tomaba el teléfono y marcaba apurado para esperar algunos tonos y expresar.- Comisionado, ¿esto es acaso una broma?- Morinaga miro atento.- No, lo siento pero no está al nivel esperado… si definitivamente este sujeto no será mi compañero.-

 _ **El destino se encargaba de unirles nuevamente pero en diferentes circunstancias…**_

 _ **Otro mundo, otra fecha…**_

Hace más de 500 años la guerra en el mundo humano se llevaba a cabo, esta no se trataba de conquistas ni tampoco de gobiernos absurdos todo lo que la tierra veía y vivía no era nada a comparación de la guerra eterna entre dos especies. Vampiros y Licántropos.

Tetsuhiro se ponía de pie acomodaba sus gafas y de forma precisa se agachaba para ayudarle a recuperar los libros de el pelilargo.- Lo siento, de verdad, mi intención no fue asustarte.- Entrego sus libros y luego de que que los guardara extendió su mano y se presentó.- Me llamo Tetsuhiro Mori...naga.- Susurro temiendo a que hubiese cometido un error por haberle dicho su apellido pero al parecer aquel no se inmuto.

-¿Tetsuhiro Morinaga?-

-Aja.-

Souichi le miro desconfiado y sin importarle que continúo su andar.- Como sea ten cuidado, Tet...lo que sea.-

-E-es Tetsuhiro.-

-Aja, no me importa, para mi eres un desconocido.- El peli azul suspiro hondo ese sujeto sí que era algo especial, pero no se dejaría vencer le siguió el paso y a costa de recibir otro golpe comento.

-Si me dices tu nombre ya no seré un desconocido.- Souichi se detuvo justo al frente del enorme callejón ya en la calle se miraba más gente y autos y por supuesto el jaleo de los lugares de comercio, bares, restaurantes y una que otra abarrotería. Observo a su interlocutor y de manera molesta le respondió.

-Tatsumi Souichi.- Al decir aquello continuo caminando.- Ahora lárgate, este lugar no es para los débiles como tu.-

 _ **El destino se encargaba de unirles nuevamente pero en diferentes circunstancias nuevamente…**_

 _ **Otro mundo, otra fecha…**_

Cuidad de Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos…

-¿Oiga, disculpe?- Tetsuhiro agrando sus ojos y se giró despacio, para admirar a aquel platinado que le observa con un claro entrecejo.

-¿Me… está hablando a mí?- Cuestiono con voz suave y grave, causando que el Tatsumi se quedara de piedra, su voz había sido tan profunda que le causo escalofríos, no parecía de este mundo.

-Sí, ¿A quién más?- Dijo confuso.

\- ¿Vienes a ver al señor Taichirou?-

-¿Ahora?- Cuestiono el confuso. -Si…-

-No, en este momento vengo a visitarte a ti.-

-¿A mí?-

-Si…- Susurro con calma y una tenue expresión serena en su rostro, Souichi admiraba todo aquel hombre alto, con los ojos brillantes y verdes, sus expresiones no eran exageradas más bien eran cálidas y tranquilas.

El como un ángel, el otro como un doctor, pero a pesar de eso el destino les unió.

Porque no importa el lugar, porque no importa la hora, porque no importa los años… siempre te encontraras con ese ser especial.

 _ **¿Crees en el destino?**_

….

…

..

.

Notas finales…

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, cuando comencé esto no imagine que pasara de diez capítulos, pero aquí está ya, mi primera idea salvaje, mi primera historia, se perfectamente que hay un camino muy largo que recorrer aun, hay mucho que mejorar y mucho que aprender.

Gracias a Aurora por permitirme usar las ideas de tus historias: Rush Hour, Kirai ai suru y Un ángel enamorado, eres mi idola, mi sensei, gracias por tu apoyo desde el principio, gracias por leerme, gracias por todo

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dieron la oportunidad de mostrarles algo nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios, gracias por agregar a favoritos, ¡muchas gracias!

Gracias también a la persona que me apoyo a su manera tan tosca de ser, se dio su apoyo y su ayuda.

Nos volveremos a leer… uno nunca sabe, si descartare una segunda parte de esto, es mi primera historia y le atesorare siempre, KSB es y será siempre quien me de mis primeras veces. Gracias, gracias por el apoyo…

Aprendí muchas cosas, aprendí que escribir requiere responsabilidad, entendí que tan difícil puede ser escribir.

Sin más que decir espero volver a leerles ya sea en este fandom o en otro ¿Quién sabe lo que el destino nos tiene preparado?


End file.
